A Day in the Sun
by Zoil
Summary: AU Lily Evans is abused emotionally and physically by her father. She is now three weeks away from being forced into marrying a man she has never met before. I would appreciate any and all reviews. M for graphic depictions of abuse. You have been warned.
1. Chapter one

**A/N-hello this is my first story and any advice, suggestions and/or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer— J.K.R. owns anything you recognize**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter one**

A six-year-old Lillian Marie Evans was walking by the big lake in the cemetery. The weather was sunny, so wrong for what Lily was feeling. Lily thought it should be raining, that would fit her mood. Of course, the weather wasn't made to fit her and the sun persistently shined. No one was paying attention to her and that was what Lily wanted on this sad, sad day. Lily's mother had died a couple of days before in a car accident.

Flashback 

"_Mum, where are we going?" a confused Lily Evans asked._

_Her mother replied, "To the train station, dear, your father is coming home." Rosemary Evans was thrilled to be seeing her husband again after six long years apart. "And you're going to meet him, finally."_

"_What if he doesn't like me?"_

"_Don't be silly Lily your father loves you and don't you let anyone tell you differently!" Rose snapped at her youngest daughter, her patience stretched thinly. Seeing Lily's eyes well up with tears she stated more calmly "Lily, that is one thing you do not have to worry about just wait until you see h—"_

_Lily turned her head just in time to see the hood of a car plowing in to the driver's side door of her mother's '64 Mustang. The crash was deafening. Lily heard Petunia in the front seat screaming even louder than the sound of metal wrenching against more metal. She heard another voice join the chorus of screeching noises. For a moment she thought it was her mother, she realized the unearthly shriek was coming from her own body a few seconds before passing out._

Lily looked up to see her father standing behind her. He didn't seem to notice Lily as they both looked out onto the sea of glass in front of them. They hadn't spoken since John; she couldn't think of him as her father, had returned home to find his wife dead.

'Mum was wrong he hates me' Lily thought at the same time as John was thinking 'she looks just like her mother. I miss her so much'

Without a word to her John picked Lily up and walked over to her sister, Petunia. Petunia was sitting with her back to the sun, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

For the first time ever Lily was noticing differences between herself and Petunia. It was odd that this was the first time because these differences weren't things you hid. She was noticing that Petunia's hair was brown and her own, in sharp contrast, was red. Petunia's eyes were a pale blue, almost white while; Lily's were a vivid green that people had been commenting on ever since she could remember. The most obvious difference between Petunia and Lily was this. Even though Petunia was two years older than Lily, Lily was the stronger of the two.

Lily then looked to John whose hair was brown like Petunia's. His eyes were blue like Petunia's and his face was the same horse shape as Petunia's. Looking between them Lily realized that she was different and they were the same. Lily was an outsider.

Scene Change

When the three returned home Petunia ran straight upstairs to her room and Lily followed suit plopping onto her bed and crying. Downstairs she heard the radio turn on. John was listening to some game. Lily was able to make out an announcer saying "And that's Sandy Koufax pitching for the Los Angeles Dodgers, he's had an amazing season so far this year. Remarkable since he didn't pitch at all in the preseason"

Lily could hear just as easily the sound of the bottom of a glass clanking on the countertop. After seven or eight separate clatters she gathered the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. She heard them stop just outside her room. Lily didn't know why she was scared but she was.

John jiggled Lily's doorknob, when it didn't give way he banged on the door with his fist. Lily swore she saw the wood on her door bend under the enormous pressure exerted on it by his hand. Lily then heard the slurred voice of her father through the door.

"Lillian open this door now!!" her father screamed. "Before I break it down.

Lily scurried to the door and opened it before John could hit it one more time. Her father's fist found her face easily and with one blow Lily was knocked out cold.

_Ten years later…_

Lily woke up in excruciating pain, the beating her father had given her the night before fresh in her mind. Every scrape, bruise and cut from last night was pounding it into her memory. When she sat up she noticed a new pain between her legs and remembered that THAT had happened last night as well. Lily stepped into the shower remembering.

Flashback

_"How many guys have you let have you at that freak school of yours, Eh? Ten? More?" John Evans said as he thrusted into his daughter over and over until she thought he had finished. John pulled out of her and she could see his still obviously erect penis sticking out from between his legs._

_John moved forward on his hands and knees until his cock was over her mouth. He forced her to take his whole length when she opened her mouth to protest. He spoke of how much he loved her and didn't want to hurt her, but if she continued to resist him he would have to. _

_In her head Lily repeated the mantra 'tomorrow I go to school, nine months without him' until he dropped his load at the back of her throat_

Today Lily was leaving this place for good. She had wondered last night how she could stand to come here for one more summer when she realized that she would turn seventeen in about a week, a full grown adult in the wizarding world. She could rent a flat during the summer between her sixth and seventh years with the money she had saved from birthday cards and the like.

Lily was ready for today. She was looking forward to a few hours on the train followed by a grand feast at her real home, Hogwarts.

**A/N-Hope you liked it, remember all comments are welcome including negative ones, I don't know what you think if you don't tell me. Reviews please, don't make me beg!**

**--Ri**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N-I would like to thank my reviewers **_**stella luminosa, untamed loner, rockstar-101, xX-Ashi-Xx, Shelby, and Natasha. **_**You gave me the will and determination to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer—Anything you recognize belongs to JKR **

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Two**

Lily sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express; She was returning for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gotten to the train early with the express purpose of applying charms to her face and body to hide the bruises. Once that was completed she had nothing to do. Lillian was extremely bored.

Lily began thinking of possible places to stay that summer to help bide the time until she was reunited with her beloved Hogwarts. 'Leaky Cauldron, Muggle flats sitting unknowingly next to Diagon Alley' the list didn't seem to end 'Well' she mused 'at least finding a place won't be a problem, paying for it is still by biggest obstacle'

Lily continued to contemplate this until a squealing ball of brown fur that smelled like cheap muggle hairspray smothered her. "Lily you will never believe how wonderful my summer was—I met a guy." Lily's smile was not deemed an appropriate response to her BIG news so Belle proceeded to tickle Lily until she heard the small gasp released by Lily when Belle hit one of her bruises

"Lils, are you Okay?" Belle asked full of concern for her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just hit a tender spot." Lily said.

"A tender spot? Is that like a bruise? Let me see it, maybe I can fix it." Belle was planning on being a healer when she graduated. Just like Lily. The only difference is that Belle's parents were willing to give it to her. Lily resented this and felt she was justified in doing so.

'How come she gets two, live parents who love her when I don't get any?' Lily knew it was a selfish thought. After all, she should be happy for Belle and her good fortune, not disappointed that it wasn't her own parents who were jumping through hoops to see that she got the best job out there as soon as she finished school, regardless of her N.E.W.T.S. scores.

"Earth to Lillian, do you want me to heal that bruise or not?"

"Sure, thanks." Lily smiled as she was brought out of her thoughts. Lily lifted up her shirt just enough to show the outline of the bruise to Belle. She heard the girl's sharp intake of breath when she saw it.

"That looks horrible. How did you manage to get that?"

"Umm, well, I fell and hit myself on the corner of my headboard" It wasn't a total lie; she just left out the part where her father pushed her.

Belle looked at her strangely, but let it pass. "Is Ariel doing well? How was your summer? Do anything exciting?"

"Ariel is fine. My summer was okay and I did nothing noteworthy. I did homework, washed all of my school robes, and bought brand new quills…did I hear you say something about meeting a guy?" Lily said anxious to change the subject.

"Oh, Lily he is amazing." Belle said thoughtfully falling for the bait. "His name is James Potter; he has got to be 21 or 22. He is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. We talked for hours and hours it seemed like I'd known him forever. Even better yet, he is a wizard. I like muggles as much as the next witch, but they can never understand what it is like to have the ability to perform magic. He totally gets me." Belle finished by throwing the back of her hand against her forehead and swooning against the back of her seat.

"A James Potter who is a wizard, could that be that guy, the one who was head of that group of pranksters. What did they call themselves? Oh yes, the Marauders."

"You mean the ones who graduated our first year? Could be, they are the same ages." Belle thought out loud.

"So, are you going to ask him if that's who he is?"

"Maybe I will."

* * *

Lily and Belle walked into the doors of the Great Hall. Belle's eyes immediately began scanning the Gryffindor table looking for a familiar face. When she saw it she began pulling Lily to the table. "Hey, Marci, how was your summer?" Belle breathed out sitting down herself and Lily.

"Fine, it sure is good to be back at Hogwarts though. I always forget how much I missed it until I get back." If Marci were a muggle she would have been captain of her cheerleading squad. She was a bottle blonde with a perfect hourglass figure. She was very pretty and extremely smart. When the three girls walked down the corridor she was the one that held the eyes of every Hogwarts male. "And you two, anything exciting happen?

"Well-" Lily was cut off in her reply when Professor Dumbledore stood up with a grave look on his face.

"I would like to meet with anyone who has all muggle or all magical parents and is over the age of seventeen or will be within the next two weeks in my office after the feast" Professor Dumbledore sat down and the food magically appeared on the tables. He proceeded to then get up from the teacher's table and walk out of the Great Hall.

"What do you think that is about?" Lily asked.

"The only thing I know is that I've never been happier that my birthday is in December."

"I'll second that " Threw out Marci. "Of course I'd have to substitute March for December."

Lily was so nervous about what Dumbledore had said she couldn't finish her supper. She pushed her plate away and saw that other people in the same boat she was in were doing the same. Some had even begun the trek to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I think I'm going to go now." Lily stated.

"Oh Lily, your birthday is three days away, isn't it? Hey, maybe it's good. You could get an extra hogsmeade visit." Belle ventured.

Lily gave an empty smile. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Lily headed to the headmaster's office along with several other students. When she arrived professor McGonagall told her that students were being allowed into the office 10 at a time. The rest were sitting on benches conjured seemingly for that purpose. Lily took a seat and waited for her turn. 

She looked to be one of the last students to arrive. When her name was finally called she and four boys from Ravenclaw were all that was left. Lily had never spoken to any of these boys and had no idea what any of their names could be.

As soon as all of the students were seated comfortably in his office Professor Dumbledore began. "I'm sure a couple of you have heard rumors about the Wizarding Act of 1976. Unfortunately most of them are true. This law requires that all pureblood witches and wizards over the age of seventeen be married to a muggleborn witch or wizard within two weeks of turning seventeen and over of their choosing. Pureblood wizards and witches will petition the muggleborns. After the muggleborns receive their first proposal they have two weeks to accept that proposal or any of the others he or she could possibly receive during that time. Once the muggleborn has accepted the proposal the wedding must take place within one week. The new marriage must be consummated within 36 hours and the couple must conceive offspring within the next 1-½ years. If the couple conceives and no live child is born, for reasons such as illegal abortions, or miscarriages, the marriage will be dissolved. Anyone who refuses to follow this law will be forced out of the wizarding world. Are there any questions?"

"When does the law take effect?" one of the Ravenclaws asked.

"Several proposals were sent out today. Only one Hogwarts student received any today though. We had all of those sent to us here the rest of the proposals will be sent straight to the intended recipient." Dumbledore answered. He waited a few seconds before adding, "any more questions for me?" No one spoke up. "If you think of any remember my door is always open. You may go now. Except for you Miss Evans" The Ravenclaws left slowly and once the door closed Dumbledore continued. "You were the only student here to receive proposals today."

"I have one already?" Lily began to panic. Here planned life falling down around her ears. She had to get married within three weeks and oh no…"

"Not one Miss Evans, you received several." He pulled out a stack of letters. "It seems your beauty has been remarked upon outside of Hogwarts. With the number of propositions you have received I thought you might feel a bit overwh—"

"Professor," Lily interrupted. "Will these marriages hold to the same rules as normal wizard marriages?"

"Yes" He stated simply. "As I was saying I thought you might be a bit overwhelmed and would like to offer to help you with your decision"

Lily was fighting to keep from hyperventilating. Wizards had an almost medieval view on women in the home. One of the regulations put on marriage gave husband 100 of the control. Then it hit her, whomever she married would be given the decision of whether or not she continued her schooling. She couldn't drop out, and Dumbledore could help her find someone who would allow her to at least finish her N.E.W.T.S, hopefully. "Thank you, sir. I would appreciate that very much" She would just keep her fingers crossed.

"How about we start tomorrow during your free period," He suggested. "You've had a big day."

"That sounds good, sir" Lily said before walking out of the office, down the steps, and to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N-I know I said I wouldn't update until Monday, but I got free time a lot sooner than I thought I would. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. It was perfect in my head but I'm not sure it came out that way on paper. Suggestions are very welcome if anyone has any, so is criticism (and I'm always welcome to praise that goes without saying) so PLEASE review.**

**-Ri**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers **_**rockstar-101, stella luminosa**__**Marissa, xX-Ashi-Xx, untamed loner Catherine Waked, and –Scp-.**_

**Disclaimer-Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter three**

When Lily entered the Common Room Marci and Belle were waiting for her.

Marci jumped up from the couch and nearly yelled "Good or bad?"

"Bad, I can tell by her eyes, lets go up to the dorms for some privacy" Belle said as she noticed the number of stares Marci's outburst had brought to them. Belle grabbed Lily's arm without waiting for her permission and began dragging her up the steps.

Lily didn't think she could talk without crying. She had spent the entire walk up to Gryffindor tower telling herself not to cry, and the moment they were alone in the dorms the dam broke. It seemed as if all of her emotions over the last ten years came rolling out of her eyes all at once. As she sobbed her friends stood there for a moment. Lily never cried, or at least never while they were around. This had to be really horrible.

Marci was the first to realize that Lily was crying her eyes out on the couch all alone. Once she shook off the shock at seeing her cry Marci ran up to her and began rubbing her back in slow circles. "Shh, Lils, everything is going to be okay. Belle and I will help you through whatever it is"

Belle came up to her more slowly and pulled Lily into a hug. "Of course, we will. Now tell us what this is all about."

Between sobs Lily gave them the overview, "Because of a new ministry law…I have to get married to someone…in three weeks time…and it will probably be someone I don't even know…and I'm supposed to have his child…within a year and a half…Worst of all, he gets to dictate my entire life from here on out! I don't even know what kind of power he is going to have over Ariel. What if he won't let her stay with me? He probably won't ya' know. What am I supposed to do?"

"I…I don't know. Any ideas Marci."

"Not a clue. Maybe we should research this law, there could be a loophole in it somewhere." Marci pointed out.

"Great idea. See Lils we can do that tomorrow. How about we meet in the library during free period"

"I have to meet Dumbledore in his office during free period tomorrow," Lily said. "He is going to help me sort through the proposals I have already received."

"You've already been petitioned." Marci said with disbelief clearly evident in her voice. Lily just nodded. She didn't want to risk losing control over her emotions so soon after getting them under control. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, she just hoped she could manage to hold it in until she was in the relative privacy of her four-poster with the curtains drawn about her and a very good silencing charm on them.

"Ya' know Lils, maybe we should just sleep on it. This problem won't seem so impossible in the morning" Belle wanted to say something, anything, that would calm Lily down.

"I think your right, goodnight" Lily pulled her bed curtains before either of them could say anymore on the subject. She cast a silencing spell on the curtains and grabbed her pillow with tears running down her face rapidly. 'What am I going to do? Can I even do what they're asking? Even if I can, will he want to if he knows about my past? What about Ariel? What if he is one of those people who think that muggleborns are scum?' The questions twirled around and around in her head until she fell asleep. At least for this night, all went unanswered.

* * *

Lily woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It said, 4:27. She rolled over and was almost back asleep when the events of yesterday came flooding back. She couldn't sleep after that thought so she got up grabbed her robe and opened the curtains around her bed to reveal a dark room with five other beds in it. All with the curtains still firmly shut against the cold.

Lily walked to their shared bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water was scalding hot and soon her skin was bright pink with heat. She scrubbed herself as hard as she could her tears mingling with the water running down her face. Would she ever be clean? She needed to scrub. Scrub until all of the wretchedness was gone from inside her. Eventually she burnt herself out and stepped out of the shower and toweled off.

When she reentered the dormitories everyone was still asleep and she could see the glow of her alarm clock blaring 5:00. She dried and straightened her hair with a spell, threw on her uniform and hurried down to the common room.

It was only 5:15, but she had to get out of there. With one last look at the common room to make sure no one had seen her she stepped through the portrait hole and began walking aimlessly around the school. Soon she found her feet had taken her to the entrance hall. She went out the doors and on the grounds. 'It looks so eerie out here without people' was her first thought.

She again let her feet guide her and came up to her favorite spot between the lake and a tree. It was a big, old, oak, at least three times her width and she would have guessed it to be almost 50 feet tall. It made her feel safe and helped her to remember there were things out there bigger than her. And that other people had problems bigger than hers. She sat with her back against the tree and waited there thinking until the Great Hall opened at 6:00 for breakfast.

* * *

Lily didn't feel like talking to Marci and Belle about her problems, not now at least. So, at six o'clock sharp she entered the Great hall, ate and went straight to class, effectively avoiding her best friends. She told herself, as she sat down in the middle of the front row in the transfiguration classroom, that she needed to think about it alone, but even she knew that she, on a very basic level, didn't think she was worthy to be with them.

Lily pulled out her essay that was due today and read over it one last time, checking for any mistakes she might have missed the first 1,000 times she had looked it over during the summer. Surprisingly, none were apparent. As she finished reading the last sentence the bell rang signaling the traditional stampede to the first day of classes.

When Marci and Belle walked into the classroom she dug her nose in her book. She knew it was obvious she was avoiding them, but she didn't care. They couldn't possibly understand what she was going through and she couldn't explain it properly.

Before Lily could think more about it, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the classroom and said, "I need all of your essays up front, now!" Lily lost sight of her friends in the shuffle between her desk and the professor's. When she returned to her seat there was a note on the desk. She opened the note thinking it had to be from Marci and/or Belle chewing her out for not speaking to them this morning. It wasn't. It was a very lewd drawing of a figure with red hair, she correctly assumed to be her, and another participating in rather rough intercourse. She felt her face heat up and knew she must be as red as her hair.

When Lily walked back up to the front of the classroom to throw the offensive object away, it began burning in her hands. Without meaning to she dropped it. The drawing got bigger and bigger, then it stood up in front of the class continuing to grow. When the note finished growing and everyone was standing there as if they had all been hit by stunners it said, "Mudbloods like you aren't worthy to do this with us." Then the drawing burst into flames and burned until the only thing left was a pile of ashes.

Professor McGonagall shook off the shock of seeing such a horrid excuse for a prank and turned to the Slytherins. "Who did this? I won't rest until I've found out. You mark my words, when I find the person who did this I will give them double detentions for the rest of the year! Do you understand?" The professor yelled. Then she turned back to Lily and said much more softly and with a lot more care, "Miss Evans are you alright? Would you like to go to the hospital wing for a calming draught?"

Lily eased herself into her desk and said, "N-no, I think I will be okay, ma'am." She succeeded in regaining her composure and acted as though nothing had happened throughout the rest of class.

* * *

After transfiguration there was potions, where Lily quite obviously excelled. Potions was Lily's second favorite class, right after charms. The only reason it wasn't her favorite was Slughorn. He was the most annoying dolt she had ever had the misfortune to know. He enjoyed the sound of his own voice a bit too much for her liking and he always smelled weird. Plus, he was always trying to get her into his 'Slug club.' Come on, what would he think she had in common with a bunch of rich, pureblooded, Slytherins. But his most unforgivable trait was that he wasn't all that good at potions. She was able to produce more correct potions than he could, and everyone in this class knew it and came to her for help.

Class went relatively easy and she had the Amortentia ready with more than thirty minutes left in the class period. She spent the rest of her time thinking about what she was going to do during free period, which was next

**A/N-Next chapter will be in Dumbledore's office and I've already started on it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers rockstar-101, Alaskan chick, stella luminosa, Kate, Marie, Anna, -Scp-, xX-Ashi-Xx, untamed loner, and Sarahamanda.**

**Disclaimer-JKR owns anything you recognize**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter four**

Lily stood outside the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Once again she pulled out the slip of paper on which he had written the words 'Acid Pops.' She said them out loud wondering what they could mean when the statue moved showing her the ascending staircase she had mounted only yesterday. 'Must be the password.' She thought as she began the climb to the headmaster's office.

When Lily was at the door she took a deep breath and knocked very lightly. The words "Come in." were heard through the door and before she could chicken out she turned the knob and stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Lily had walked into her headmaster's office to see the only person who knew her secret waiting for her.

"Well Lily I have been informed of your impending nuptials and was wondering why I wasn't invited." He smirked at her knowing she could use a bit of cheering up at the moment and that was the closest he came to joking. He walked up to Lily and gave her a hug hoping she would have a decent choice in the rather hefty pile of proposals. "And then there was this whole thing where Dumbledore wanted to make sure you weren't married off to an old Death Eater like me"

"Oh," It was the most articulate thing she could think to say under the circumstances.

"Let's get started then." Dumbledore's voice came almost from the background of the two friends unplanned meeting. "I've had Severus go over all of the proposals you have received and these are the ones from people Severus has met in Voldemort's meetings." He picked up the much larger of the two piles on his desk and waved it in front of Lily's face. "I assume it is safe for me to throw these in to the garbage"

Lily could only nod. She was touched that the headmaster would be willing to help someone like her. Of course he didn't know the most horrible things about her. The only person who knew about her father and herself was Severus and she still didn't understand why he stuck around. She knew she wasn't worthy of his friendship.

After the headmaster had thrown the unwanted documents into the wastebasket he turned to Lily and showed her the much smaller pile of papers with the proposals of wizards who were not presumed death eaters. She grabbed it and noticed it was still a fairly large pile. The first name she came to was "Kingsly Shacklebolt, hmm." Lily put his paper off to the side and then scanned through the next proposition. Dedalus Diggle went the same way as Shacklebolt. "Elphias Doge, isn't he like forty of something?"

"Forty-seven actually" Supplied Severus

Elphias was laid down in a separate pile and Lily continued to look. Sturgis Podmore, Benjy Fenwick, James Potter and Edgar bones went on the pile with Kingsly and Dedalus. Tiberious Ogden, Eric Munch, Caractacus Burke and Ernie Prang got into the pile with Elphias Doge. Lily took this second pile and said, "These men are old enough to be my father, or I haven't ever even heard of them. Is there anyone here that you think I should pay particular attention to anyway?"

"That is just fine, Lils" Severus spoke before Dumbledore could jump into another discussion of how the young should respect the old, for with age comes wisdom. He knew it would be much harder for Lily to enter into a marriage with a man who reminded her of her father.

Dumbledore shot him a look, but kept his mouth shut. The headmaster looked at the names left, "Kingsly Shacklebolt, I know him. He is a good man. It's the same really for all of the men on this list. Hmm, How do you know each of these men?"

"I met Mr. Shacklebolt when we were on a Hogsmeade visit. He was in The Three Broomsticks and a little…under the weather, Mr. Diggle I know by reputation only. I've heard he is pretty good with Potions from Professor Slughorn. Sturgis Podmore is a friend of a friend. Mr. Fenwick is Larissa Fenwick's nephew. Mr. Potter is another wizard I know only from reputation. I've heard he is great with Transfiguration and a friend of mine knows him. And Edgar Bones is related to Amelia Bones. I've talked with him a few times." Lily finished with a weak smile.

"Well, if you've talked with Edgar you know that he is slow as the day is long. Not nearly as sharp as Amelia. Potter is Potter, enough said there. Fenwick would be more interested in me than Lily, Sturgis is an unspeakable and she doesn't need that aggravation in her life. Slughorn is not the most reliable source for information so I suggest you throw out Diggle and as stated earlier by Lily Shacklebolt has a weakness for firewiskey. None of these guys are worthy of Lily." Snape was angry that there wasn't one person on that list he would deem good enough for Lily. Ever since he had tested Veritaserum on her and learned her secret he had thought of Lily as his little sister and it was his job to make sure none of these men took advantage of her.

"Well then, Severus, maybe I should just live like a muggle again. Is that what you want?" Lily was trying her hardest not to let the hot tears of anger rush down her face.

Severus felt thoroughly chastised and responded with only a faint, "No." before hanging his head. She was the only person who could make him feel ashamed about his prejudices.

Calming down enough to speak without tears threatening to spill over Lily sighed, "James Potter was the only one you didn't come up with a legitimate reason to toss. What do you think of him, Professor?"

"He's a very nice boy and he is from a respected family and he is very handsome."

'Belle is infatuated with him though I couldn't do that to her' Lily thought as Severus was trying to tell her how horrible James was. When she looked at Dumbledore's face he seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "Sorry, sir?" Lily said blushing profusely.

"I was merely asking if you would like to meet Mr. Potter before you make your final decision. It might make you feel more sure of your choice"

'Wait a minute—when did I say he was my choice and even if I did choose him how would I tell Belle about it?' Even with these thoughts running through her head she found herself saying, "Yes, if he wouldn't mind." to the headmaster.

"I'll set that up then." Dumbledore waved his hand simultaneously dismissing Severus and Lily. They walked out of the office and into the deserted hallway together.

* * *

Once the statue had settled down Severus turned to Lily and whispered, "How could you? I said he wasn't good enough for you." 

"Let go of me, NOW Sev!" Lily pulled away rubbing the arm he had had in a vice grip. "You never gave a good reason and Dumbledore seems to think he is the best thing to happen since sliced bread." At the confused look on his face she added, "It's a muggle saying, it means he is a great guy. And you said that none of them were good enough for me!"

"None of them were, Lils."

"Don't you dare. . .just don't. If I don't marry one of them I will be thrown out of the wizarding world forever, not that being a broodmare is much better, but at least I would be able to have contact with the magical world. Not to mention if I was sent back into muggle society with only a fourth grade education I would have to live with my father, be a prostitute, or be a hobo. Is that what you want, because it sure isn't what I want."

In reality Lily was about four inches shorter than Severus, but when she was angry with him the height difference always seemed to him to disappear. In fact, sometimes Severus could have sworn to have to turn his head up to see her face. "Of course not, its just…umm…never mind. We can talk about this when Potter comes to visit. Would you like me to walk you to lunch?"

"Who said you were invited to the meeting between **Mr. **Potter and myself?"

"I just assumed you would want me here for support."

"I would, but you would be here more to scare him away than to support me"

"Come on Lily. I can be mature for a couple of hours."

"No Severus. I want to meet him by myself"

"You are going to tell him about everything, aren't you?"

"Not everything, he wouldn't accept me. No one but you would, but I am going to tell him about Ariel"

"What about when he asks about her father? What will you say then?" Severus asked.

"That it's a muggle he wouldn't know. Don't look at me like that, it's the truth, Belle and Marci believed it."

"As much as it pains me to say it, you'd better believe me when I tell you that Potter is much smarter than Either Belle or Marci. He's not going to take some partial truth, and you know that after you are married if he directly asks you, you can't lie to him. The punishment for a witch lying to her husband is banishment. In which case you will be in the same place you started."

"Severus, please just let me do this on my own. The most important thing for me to do now is to see if I will still have both of my best friends if I marry Mr. Potter."

"Don't you mean all three?"

Lily looked at the only man in the world she trusted completely, "You can't mean that if I marry Mr. Potter you won't be my friend anymore."

"I haven't decided yet."

The words spoken with such calm and uncertainty felt like a knife in the young redhead's heart. She couldn't let it go without digging in her own barbs, "Then you never were my friend to begin with. I can't believe I trusted you so much!" Lily knew it was childish and extremely immature, but she ran anyway. She ran until she was standing in front of the doors to the great hall. She looked behind her to see if Severus had followed. 'not there,' she thought, 'he must really not care.' She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let herself. She had to go and see her other friends and see if they would stick with her or run off like Severus. Something told her they would most likely go the same way as Sev, but she couldn't lose hope

* * *

Lily opened the door to the great hall and slipped inside. A quick scan of the Gryffindor table told her that Marci and Belle had saved her a seat nearest to the door. She only hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

As soon as Lily sat down Marci said, "Tell us everything!" loud enough for the entire table to hear. Lily stayed silent until the deafening noise in the hall had begun again and her face was the color of a Red Delicious Apple.

"Um, well, most of the proposals were from death eaters. The ones that were left were mostly too old or were gay or had a job that would add to my stress and workload, and other problems like that." Lily said not quite meeting her friend's eyes.

"So who did ya' pick?" Belle asked.

"No one for certain, yet, but one in particular does stand out. Dumbledore is setting it up so I can meet him, see if we really click"

"What is his name? Is he still at Hogwarts? Do we know him? Is he handsome?" Marci shot the questions out without giving Lily any time to answer.

The first smile to come to Lily's lips in hours slipped across her face. "He graduated a while a go and I haven't seen him, but I've heard people say he is very handsome."

"You didn't answer my first question. What is his name?"

"J-James Potter" She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She hoped they would let it go. When she got the courage to raise her head she saw Belle at the angriest she had ever seen her, and Marci was pale with shock.

"You don't mean MY James Potter, do you Lils?" Spat out Belle

"Um… I think It's the same one." Both Belle and Marci got up and walked away from the table leaving Lily all alone to eat her lunch. Lily couldn't help thinking that maybe it would be better to be home with her father than here with no friends at all.

**A/N-This is the longest update I have ever done so I am patting myself on the back, but it COULD, POSSIBLY be a while before I update again because I'm not quite sure what to do next, I mean I know the general direction but none of the little scenes are looking right. Idk If I haven't updated for over two weeks (I'm counting on a week) you have my permission to lynch me. (Reviews give me the confidence to finish sooner, this is the truth not just a ploy for more reviews, actually It's both)**

**Congrats to Untamed Loner who was the only reviewer to ask me about Ariel. She is a very important character and I am glad someone noticed. You get a few clues as to who she is in this chapter. If anyone would like to guess please do so. I would like to know if I am doing a good enough job confusing you. I think I am going to tell you her history in the next chapter, but I reserve the right to change my mind. I guess the point to this is that if you have a question please ask because sometimes I do put stuff in there purposely for you to ask about. (Plus it is a good way to get you to press that review button)**

**Wow, that was a long Author's note. Please Review. (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)**


	5. Chapter five

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers Untamed Loner, becks, marie, rockstar-101, Katriona, SweetSouthernGal, chewy1, cat, Artemis-Bell, and A Victorian Miss.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter five**

_"Lily, what do you think you are doing?" a very angry John Evans asked._

_She was caught. Her backpack was proof enough. She had been going to Severus's trying to escape this hell, if for only one night. "Nothing"_

_John grabbed her by her arm and threw her against the wall. "Going to screw that overgrown bat? What else could I expect from a worthless whore like you!" He moved closer to her as she tried to scramble away. He caught hold of her ankle and pulled her close to him. _

_As soon as she was in reach he began ripping off her clothes. He ran his hands over her body. Lily told herself over and over not to give in to the impulse to retch. As bad as this was things could always get worse and they never got better. John had taught her this. It was about the only true thing he'd told her._

* * *

Lily woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmares had started that day a week ago when all of her friends had deserted her. She didn't blame them. After all, who could love a whore like her?

In two weeks she was to be married. She had pretty much gambled on Potter being a decent guy because she hadn't considered anyone else. 'Why' she mused, 'I've already lost all of my friends because of him. Even if he is a horrible person, I don't deserve anything better. I'm not even worthy of the few friends I had.'

Then she remembered she was meeting her future husband today. She was going to find out just how horrid the rest of her life was going to be.

With little enthusiasm Lily got up from her bed, showered, and got dressed in her best casual robes. She had been excused from classes today to go to Hogsmeade on a visit with Mr. Potter. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises she had gotten over the summer were beginning to turn a yellow color. 'At least they're healing' she thought as she cast a charm to cover them.

Then she used a spell to dry and curl her hair. She loved this spell because when she was finished her hair was a mess of non-frizzy curls that got her compliments from every female human, magical or muggle, she had ever encountered while the charm was in place.

Lily took one last look at herself in the mirror knowing she at least looked presentable. She wore this ensemble on her way home from Hogwarts because her father didn't hit her for being a slob when she wore this. Of course, he always found another reason.

Lily checked her clock by her bed and realized she was almost late so she ran out of the dormitories, down the staircase, through the portrait hole and to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops" she said completely out of breath, but she couldn't stop. She ran up the staircase to the very door between her and her future gulp husband. Lily bent over so that her head was between her legs and she could gain some composure before entering the rest of her life.

Then she heard professor Dumbledore say to the other person in there, She assumed it to be Mr. Potter, "You might want to get the door before your bride loses the courage to come in here." A man with black hair and hazel eyes opened the door. His shoulders were broad and strong, they tapered down to a trim waist and slim hips. He was very tall, taller than Severus even. She had always thought of Severus as the tallest man alive.

He ushered her into Dumbledore's office. He seemed surprised at something though she couldn't even begin to guess as to what it was.

Dumbledore began the meeting saying, "Lillian this is James Potter, James this is Lillian Evans, now that you've met I must send you on your way. I've been completely swamped with finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lytle only agreed to one year as a personal favor to me. Have fun kids."

James lightly held on to Lily's arm and brought her out of the headmaster's office. While still on the landing he let go of her and reached out his hand, "Hi, Lillian, I'm James it is a pleasure to meet you."

Lily followed with reaching out her own hand and saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I generally go by Lily."

"And I generally go by James" he countered before bringing her hand to his lips. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?"

"That sounds nice." Lily said blushing even redder than her hair.

They walked down the stairs in silence until James asked, "Dumbledore was pretty vague, did you pick me or not?" He blushed a bright red. "That didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it to."

"No, um, It's okay. You would be my first choice if that were all that mattered, but its not."

"What might those things be?" They reached the outside of the statue and continued walking.

"There are a lot of things really." Lily couldn't believe it. She had just met this person and she was ready to tell him anything. She needed to get some new people to talk to fast. 'Oh, here goes nothing.' "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, isn't that what today is about?"

"Will you let me finish school? I mean I know what you say is not binding, but I would really like to continue if you were willing to let me."

"To be honest I would be more likely to force you to go to school than to force you not to go." He could see in her eyes immense relief. Had she really been so worried that he wouldn't? If he could remember correctly when he was at Hogwarts he always wanted to be home. "Any other questions?" He asked as they reached the doors leading to the grounds. He opened the door for her.

"Well, I have a…" She took a deep breath, "Daughter. I was wondering if she would be welcome in your home?"

"You have a daughter?" Surprise was clearly evident in his voice.

"Yeah, she is four years old." She gulped.

His face had gone slightly pale. 'That would have made Lily twelve when she had had her.' "Who is the father?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! It matters when her father shows up on my doorstep wanting to see his child!" He fairly yelled at her.

"If I have anything to say about he won't ever see her again so it doesn't matter. Furthermore, he is a muggle and you probably don't know him."

"Why don't you want her around him?" He said trying to keep his temper in check.

"I've told you all I'm going to tell you about him."

"No you haven't. You've got to tell me more or I can't do this. I don't need to borrow problems, I have enough of my own thanks!"

"Well, I'm chalk full of them! And I'm not explaining my love life to you! I can't believe we are fighting already." She ended with her head in her hands trying her hardest not to cry, but the tears fell anyway.

"Well you have to be honest with me or we will fight all of the time! Lily don't cry. I've never known what to do about a crying woman. Please stop." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry okay. Really sorry, just don't cry"

Lily felt a bit of material being shoved into her hand, she used it to mop up the waterfall of tears running down her face. "Thank you for the hankie" she said slowly trying her best to control her voice. "I must look awful!"

"You know, Lily, I've heard you were pretty. The person who told me that was wrong."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes. She knew she wasn't pretty, but was he really so callus as to actually say it. No one had done that before, but her father. Severus tried to tell her she was pretty, but she couldn't believe him.

"Don't look at me like that, you're not pretty. You're beautiful." He had a slight smile on his face waiting for her to yell at him for hurting her vanity for a moment.

She stared at him. "You are very kind." She knew he was lying to make her feel better and that made her feel worse. She didn't want his pity. Lily looked around and realized that their fight had brought them into Hogsmeade and James was leading her into the relative coolness of The Three Broomsticks.

James walked Lily to a table and went to get them drinks. When he returned with a butterbeer for each of them he asked, "What is her name?"

Lily hadn't been expecting that and almost choked on her butterbeer. "Ariel" she managed to get out.

"Ariel, hmm, you said she was four years old?"

Lily could only nod.

"Do you think I should meet her before we get married, if we do?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." 'He hasn't decided that I'm not worthy of him yet? Weird' She thought.

"Is there any problem with today?"

"Today? You want to see her today? I guess that wouldn't be a problem." 'I hope he will take me because I don't want to have to show her several different men before I get married. She shouldn't learn to trust any of them.'

"Where is she so I can apparate us there?"

"I can apparate us." Lily said her voice heavy with pride.

"But you're only sixteen." The question was written clearly in his eyes.

"Last Christmas break, I was the only student to stay behind what with the He-who-must-not-be-named's rise and all. I was so bored I asked professor Dumbledore to teach me to apparate. He did and then he talked the ministry into giving me my license early." She grabbed hold of James' arm and made a twisting motion focusing on her daughter.

* * *

The pair landed on the lawn of a rather imposing looking castle. "Where are we?" James asked, but Lily had already started to walk to the doors of the castle. She was out of hearing distance.

By the time James reached her she had already knocked on the surface of the thick wooden door.

"Miss Lily! Master will be excited to see you. He has been talking about you to Naddy. You is getting married, I hears. Is this your man?" Said the small house elf that had opened the door.

"Hi Naddy, it's good to see you again. Um, James is a friend of mine. We came to see Ariel. Do you mind?" Lily said slipping by the house elf.

"Miss Lily I get Master, he show you Miss Ariel."

"There will be no need for that, Naddy, You may GO." Said a voice from the shadows. Naddy scurried away to continue with her other duties. Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows and turned to Lily, "I can see you haven't come to your senses yet." He said coldly.

"Ariel!" Severus called loudly. A small girl with flaming red hair ran out of the room next to them squealing. She noticed the other pair of people in the room and screamed, "Mama." Ariel ran to her mother and buried her head in Lily's robes clinging to them for dear life.

"Hey, honey girl," said Lily as she reached down to pick up her daughter. "Have you been a good girl for Uncle Severus?" Ariel nodded her head quickly and then buried her head back in Lily's robe.

Lily looked apologetically to James. "She's a bit shy."

James smiled and nodded. He said "Hi, Ariel, my name is James."

Lily coaxed Ariel's head up and asked, "What do you say?"

"Hello, James." Ariel answered softly.

"Looks like she is a good judge of character, Lily. Don't make her be polite to everyone, you never know when politeness will be used against you." Severus added from his corner.

Lily put Ariel down and kneeled down to her daughter's level. "Honey girl, I would be very thankful if you would stay in here and talk to James for a while, so Uncle Sev and I could talk in the other room. The girl nodded and hesitantly walked over to the strange man in her home.

Lily grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him into the other room. As she was closing the door she saw Ariel pulling James along by his hand and showing him the finer attributes of the entryway. She grinned slightly and then turned back to Severus screwing up her face so her green eyes were sparkling with rage. "Sev, James is going to be a very important person in her life. I can't have you telling her tales about him. It's not saving her or me from anything. I can understand you not wanting to be my friend because of him, but don't tell Ariel about it. She doesn't need to know!"

"Oh really, Ariel doesn't need to know about the man she will be moving in with in a few weeks?" Severus said with a sneer.

"She's four years old not forty. Treat her like a child because she is a child! I'm her mother I will make those decisions!"

"I know she is a child, but so are you! You can't make her decisions anymore than you can make your own. And you're not ready to get married and start a family."

"First of all I started a family when I was twelve! Second, I cannot and will not go back to muggle life with my father and you know as well as I do that I can't support myself in that world!" Lily's face was cherry red with anger.

"You don't have to leave the wizarding world completely. You and Ariel are more than welcome in my home, always."

"You mean stay here, with my wand snapped in half! That would be worse than living at home!" She felt horrible for saying that the moment it slipped out of her mouth. "Sev, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that, but I can't be a burden on you for the rest of my life. I love you too much to do that.

"Lils is it too late to say I'm sorry about last week? Because I am. You're right you don't really have a choice do you?"

"No is the answer to both of your questions." She jumped on Severus and hugged him as hard as she could. Then she heard the door open…

* * *

James was enjoying Lily's daughter. She was very sweet once she got over being so shy. As Ariel led him over to an area where a Dresser and chair met with each other and the wall to form a square area that she used when she and 'Uncle Sev' played hide-and-seek, James overheard three words from behind the door. Most of what they were saying was muffled beyond translation, but these three words he heard loud and clear. Lily had said 'I love you' to him.

'At least the mystery of Ariel's father has been solved.' he mused trying to pass off the surge of jealousy within him as hatred for Snape. The next thought that came to him was, 'I can't marry her if she is in love with him.'

James, while still holding Ariel's hand walked over to the door where Snape and Lily had disappeared. He turned the knob and opened the door…

**A/N-Again another record for longest chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter six

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers anonymous, Artemis-Bell, Alaskan Chick, SweetSouthernGal, Marie, Sarahamanda, Meggie, Untamed loner, -Scp-, Katriona, mmm… stella luminosa, A Victorian Miss, rockstar-101, andH3RB.**

**Disclaimer-Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter six**

Lily turned around from their embrace to see James pick up her daughter and turn around. She gave Severus one last squeeze before she jumped down and ran after James and Ariel. "James, James." She called trying to catch up to the much faster man.

He heard her calling and slowed a bit, but didn't by any means stop. He noticed then that Ariel was crying and struggling to get away from him. Which was funny because he hadn't even realized he'd taken her along. He stopped in order to calm her down and before he could get Ariel to stop crying, Lily had caught up to him.

'What is his problem!' When Lily was able to catch up to James she ripped Ariel out of his arms and with one, "Hush, honey girl, Mama's here." she stopped the young girl's cries. She cradled her in her arms and whispered 'shh' over and over again until the hiccups stopped as an excuse to calm down before she gave James a piece of her mind. Boy, was he going to get it.

When Lily set Ariel on the ground she was as good as new. "Mama, I wanna go see Uncle Sev."

Even though this was exactly what Lily wanted her to do she had to ask, "Why, haven't you been around him everyday for the past week?"

"Yeah." The young girl replied with no idea how much it hurt for her mother to let her go.

"Well, go on then, Honey girl." Lily watched her daughter until she made it into the house. Then she turned her fiery temper on to James Potter. At this point in time the epitome of evil. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Don't you dare, ever, touch my daughter without my permission again! Do you understand? Do you?" She was blinded by her rage. She wasn't taking into account everything they had done today. She saw one thing and one thing only. A man she didn't know had taken her daughter and walked out of the house with her. In her mind he couldn't have had good intentions.

James couldn't believe this either, for different reasons of course. She was out here yelling at him when a few minutes ago she had been telling another man she loved him. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun to herself. "I wasn't doing anything wrong or subversive, unlike some people who happen to be yelling at me for no reason whatsoever!" James replied.

"No reason, a strange man just walked out of my best friend's house with my daughter in tow and you say I'm yelling for no reason!" Lily yelled back.

"Best friend, oh please Lily, be honest. I heard you telling him you were in love with him. That is not what you say to your typical best friend. Oh, and I don't know any best friends who have love children they try to hide from the public eye!" James threw at her.

"I said I loved him, not that I am in love with him. There's a big difference! Not that it's any of your business! And Ariel's father is a muggle like I told you earlier, which clearly leaves out Sev!" Lily was madder than she ever remembered being in her entire life.

"What do you think I am, stupid? You brought me to his house to meet your daughter, her father is some mysterious muggle you won't talk about, and you tell him you love him while we are here. It doesn't take a genius to put it together!" He said sarcastically. He took a deep breath before adding, "I'm not in the mood to fight about this! I just want to know if the kids we will be having will be mine or that slimy git's." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt her hand hit his cheek, hard.

"I've slept with one man in my entire life and it sure as hell wasn't my…" 'Oh no' thought Lily. 'I almost spilled the beans, hope he didn't notice' She wasn't so lucky.

"Wasn't your what? Snape? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Lily you had a kid when you were twelve, yeah that's right I can do math, and you expect me to believe that was your only sexual escapade!"

"I didn't say I'd only done 'it' with him once! I said I'd only had one lover" It hurt her so much to use that word in reference to her father, but what else could she do?

"If you're in a relationship with a muggle that has lasted over four years why don't you marry him? You know that if you had the law wouldn't have applied to you. You would've been free to do as you please." When he saw her blank face he thought he had won. "You didn't have to lie to me about it anyway." He added coldly.

"You would never understand." Lily said softly before turning and walking back to Severus' house.

* * *

James watched until he saw Lily hit the door of the mansion and the house elf let her in. Then he followed at a snail's pace, hoping he could apologize for being such an ass. When he reached Snape manor he, just like Lily, knocked on the door. Large pointed ears and a pillowcase for clothing did not accompany the face at the door this time; it was paired with black robes and a sneer.

"Potter, I hate you. If Lily wouldn't be thrown out of the wizarding world for not marrying you I wouldn't have let you into my home in the first place. You are not now nor will you ever be good enough for Lily. You remember that, because if you make her cry again I will personally castrate you!" Snape looked ready to kill him, but he stepped aside to let James pass. "She's in there." Snape gestured to the room he had been in with Lily when they had made up. "Remember what I said."

A thoroughly freaked out James went to join Lily in the other room. Lily was face down on the couch crying her eyes out. When he closed the door with a click she said into one of the pillows on the couch, "You got rid of him pretty fast. You didn't hurt him did you? Because I will need to make up with him sometime soon and that would be a lot easier if he was not in St. Mungos!"

"Lily?" James said. What was she talking about?

Lily turned around quicker than a wink when she heard his voice. "What are you doing in here? I asked Sev to tell you to leave! Severus!" she yelled.

"I wanted to apologize, Lils"

"What's wrong, Lily?" Severus said bounding into the room, quick as a flash.

"You let him in here! I told you not to!" Lily continued to yell.

"Lily you have to stop fighting with him sometime, if he is going to be your husband." Severus shot back.

Tap, tap an owl was at the window trying his hardest to get in. Severus walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in, dropped a letter in a muggle envelope at Lily's feet and flew back out before a second had passed.

Lily looked at the envelope with fear and disdain. She reached down and picked it up, "Petunia." she stated with relief evident in her voice. She opened the letter and continued, "She's getting married…I'M her Maid of Honor? Next weekend is her bridal shower. I'm supposed to bring someone. Oh, and the wedding is next month."

"Take James." Severus suggested smoothly. "It will give you two some time alone to finish this discussion because Lily will be late for curfew if she stays here much longer."

"Do you want to go with me, James?" Lily asked holding her breath.

"Sure." He replied. What was he thinking? He should cut his loses and try for another name on the list of girls who replied to his proposals, but he was going to her sister's bridal shower. On the bright side she had to accept his proposal by then which must mean she was intending to pick him! 'Wait, why am I happy about that? This woman is completely crazy!'

"Great, um, will you pick me up then?" Lily asked.

"Um, yeah. I guess so." James answered. "I guess I should also take you back to Hogwarts."

"Okay, I just want to say goodbye to Ariel for a moment." Lily left the two men alone.

"Potter, I don't know why I'm helping you, but give her some leeway. She's been through a lot and she doesn't like to talk about it. She's also getting a lot of flack about this marriage from her friends." Severus spoke for the first time since the letter had come.

"What do her friends do? Tease her or something? Because she is a big girl and should be able to take a joke or two." James was confused to no end. She was only sixteen what could she have possibly had to endure that was so horrible.

"They've done a lot worse than tease her, but for details you'll have to ask her. When you go and stay with her family; make sure you request that you two sleep in the same bedroom."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked

"Just do it and don't tell Lily I told you to." Severus knew Lily would be back any minute. He had to finish quickly before she was in the room. "Believe me, she will be eternally grateful."

"Whatever you say, Snape." What would it hurt if he requested a room for the two of them? Her family had to know she wasn't a virgin. 'Hello, Ariel!' He would try it.

Lily walked into the room with Ariel asleep in her arms. Severus gently took the little girl away from her mother and walked from the room with a whispered, "Goodnight, Lily"

"Well, I guess we should go then." Lily put in.

James nodded his head in agreement. "Can you apparate back to Hogsmeade by yourself."

"Yes, James. See you there!" Lily disappeared with a resounding crack. James gave a slight chuckle before disappearing as well.

* * *

"LILY!" James yelled. When he had apparated to the point just outside of The Three Broomsticks Lily had been nowhere to be found. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I've been right behind you this whole time. You might want to check there before you wake up an entire village screaming my name." Lily let a slight giggle escape before she could reduce it to just a smile.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly. He offered Lily his arm and they walked together back to the school talking the entire way about what he should do and say when he met Lily's father, her sister, Petunia and her sister's fiancé, Vernon.

**A/N-Sorry, this chapter is a little bit shorter. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, I just checked my stats and I've got 2557 hits and 52 reviews. I am sooo proud! Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers-H3RB, rockstar-101, Sarahamanda, SweetSouthernGal, ima fishy xo, mmm…, GraceMarionPotter, serenity, -Scp-, Tally is a SpEcIaL, stella luminosa, Artemis-Bell, Untamed Loner, ReadingRobyn, cosmopolitan, and killtheenviousmoon.**

**Disclaimer-Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Seven**

James walked Lily up to the Gryffindor dormitories after one of their mini-dates. The day after their meeting at Severus' house Lily had formally declared them Fiancés in the government's eyes. They had met together within the school for about fifteen minutes every other day for the past six days to get to know each other before their wedding. When James cleared his head of these thoughts he realized that tomorrow after classes he would be picking Lily up to take her to her parent's house and the day after would be Lily's eighteenth birthday. "When are all of your classes over tomorrow?" He asked her.

"4:30, we could meet and apparate at say, five." She responded thinking of her family and how she whished she didn't have to see them. She hadn't told them about the law, just that she had met someone she was so in love with that she was marrying him one week from today. 'I still don't have a bride's maid' she thought. James had asked her if she would like to plan the wedding or if she wanted him to. She had chosen him knowing that with all of her homework she wouldn't have time to plan a wedding. The only job he had given her was to pick a Maid of honor. 'Who could I get? Who? Belle hates me, Marci sided with her, my only other friend is Sev.' She giggled picturing Severus Snape in the cerulean blue dress she had picked for her Maid of honor.

"What's so funny?" He asked truly confused.

"Nothing…we're here!" She said as they stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bezoars" The portrait swung open. "Goodnight, James." She started getting into the portrait hole when James grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He gently brushed her lips with his own and let go of her.

"Goodnight to you as well." James walked away from her, a slight smile playing upon his lips.

Lily continued her way into the common room and up to the dorms. 'He kissed me!' She thought. She started to compare it with other kisses she'd received. Her father's kisses had either been biting and punishing, or bruising and rough. Severus had kissed her a few times, but on her temple, forehead, nose or hair never on her lips. Last year contained her only other kissing experience. Amos Diggory had kissed her with alcohol heavy on his breath. His kiss had been demanding and after it he had tried to get her into bed with him. When Lily had explained the situation to Marci and Belle they had said she should have expected it, after all neither one of them were virgins and they knew she wasn't either.

When Lily opened the door to her rooms Marci was in there, looking for something in her trunk. Her back was to Lily, so Lily walked as quietly as she could to her bed and pulled the curtains around her. She didn't want to speak with Marci or anyone else right now. She had a kiss to consider.

She reached her hand up to her lips and touched them where he had touched her not so long ago. Why had he kissed her? Did he want something? Did he think he could make her love him? He had to have an angle. There wasn't one guy who didn't have an agenda when it came to her.

"There it is!" Lily heard Marci exclaim. Then she heard footsteps. She couldn't determine where they were heading until the curtains around her bed were thrown open.

"Lily, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Lily couldn't resist asking.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Can I sit down?" Lily moved over to allow for more room on her bed. Marci took that as an invitation and joined her on the red comforter. "I was wrong. I know it, you know it, hell, even Belle knows it. You wouldn't have chosen James if there wasn't a good reason." Lily was silent. "I guess I'm asking if you could forgive me for being so wrong?" There, the question was out. Marci felt strangely relieved.

Still Lily didn't speak. She just opened up her arms and grabbed the other girl in a tight hug. She smiled as she sat back, more than happy to have one of her best friends back.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Marci asked with more certainty than her previous question.

"You'd better believe it!" Lily said. "Now I have a question to ask you. Normally I would wait for a while after we made up to do this, but with the time constraints...Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"You want me to stand up at your wedding? What about Belle? I always figured you would have her do that."

"I can't have a Maid of Honor who won't speak with me, now can I? Not to mention the fact that it would have been a tough choice between you two if you both were talking to me." Lily was so confused about James' kiss that she couldn't wait until morning to ask Marci about it. "Marci, umm, I was wondering what would you think if you were in my situation and James kissed you for the first time tonight?"

"So, he finally kissed you, did he? I was waiting for him to do that. Well, I would have to know more details than that for two reasons. One, I need to know every possible angle to understand it myself and two, I need to know every possible angle so I can make sure everyone in this entire school knows about it and can form an honest opinion." She said seriously.

"Marci Diane, don't even think about telling anyone else!" Lily said laughing. She picked up her pillow, grinned evilly, and started a pillow fight with her best friend.

* * *

Lily woke up tired in the morning. It was no surprise to her; after all she had just gone to bed an hour ago. After their pillow fight she and Marci sat on her bed, pulled her curtains, and each laid a powerful silencing charm on said curtains. They then proceeded to dissect every possible detail Lily could extract from her mind about her and James's kiss. The only conclusion they could come to was that they didn't know what it meant, only that Lily wanted it to happen again, and soon.

Lily looked around her dorm room to find that once again she was the first up. She thought maybe she should start trying to do that on purpose. It was amazing how fast she could get ready with no one around. Lily thought about her wedding in the upcoming week. 'Petunia is going to hate me forever. She'll think that I planned this so I would get married before she would.'

When Lily exited the bathroom only one other person was awake. "Marci?" Lily asked wondering who else was crazy enough to be up at this hour.

"No, um, it's Alice." The girl let out with a sob.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Lily hadn't spoken to this girl in over a year and here she was sitting down on her bed and letting her cry on her shoulder.

"It's just that, well, I turn seventeen two weeks from today, so I can start receiving proposals and one woke me up this morning. It's from Lucius Malfoy. I don't want to marry him. Lily what am I going to do?" Alice let out between sobs.

"Well, Alice if you don't want to marry him, don't. You'll get other proposals." Lily said in what she thought was a comforting voice.

"Lily, I'm not as pretty as you. There's no way I'm getting more than one proposal. I held no hope of that, I just hoped that my ugliness would put guys off of me for a while, you know." Alice was completely distraught.

"You are in no way shape or form ugly." Lily said firmly. "If you want proof that proposal you hold in your hands is it. Do you really think that Lucius Malfoy would be caught for a moment with an ugly wife? I predict you will receive at least two more proposals before I leave for the evening…I will find you and you have to tell me the truth." Lily said only partially joking.

* * *

At 4:45 Lily went looking for Alice Mcgeoch. She found her in their dorms with Lily wondering why she didn't check there first. "How many?" She asked like it was a game.

Alice gave her a weak smile and said, "One other one."

"Who is it?"

"Frank Longbottom." Alice was shaking slightly. She knew Frank, sort of. He had graduated three years before and if she remembered correctly he was very handsome.

"I'm happy you got Frank, but sad that my prediction wasn't right." Lily said.

Alice couldn't help it. Someone making fun of something so serious was so unexpected that she had to laugh. As soon as she regained her composure there was an explosion as a big owl slammed into the dorm window.

Lily got up to let the impossibly stupid owl into the room. Once its barrier was gone the owl flew over to Alice's head and dropped his letter there.

Alice opened it and exclaimed, "Another one! Kingsley Shacklebolt? Do you know him?"

Then the door opened, Marci popped inside and said, "Lily you're late. James has been waiting in the common room for you for over fifteen minutes!"

To Marci Lily said, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute, please. Oh and tell him I'm sorry to keep him waiting."

"Sure thing, Lils." Marci answered and left the two girls alone.

"I have seen Shacklebolt around, and lets just say as a husband he is not recommendable." Lily said to Alice seriously.

"Why?" Alice was always curious.

"I just know." How could she explain to Alice that when she had seen him in Hogsmeade when he was drunk he had looked at her the same way her father looked at her when he was in the same condition? If you hadn't gone through it you couldn't understand it. That was why she told no one about it. And was never going to.

"If you're sure." Alice said before wadding up the piece of paper and throwing it on top of the other proposal from Lucius. Alice hadn't liked the look in Lily's eyes as she was thinking about how much to tell her. She figured that if this guy scared Lily that much he was a very bad character.

"I'm right now, you know!" Lily exclaimed. She gave the other girl a hug. "Good luck, Alice! I've got to go now," Lily said before grabbing her muggle suitcase and slipping out of the door to meet James. Lily ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop just in front of her Fiancé.

"Took you long enough" he said gruffly, grabbing her suitcase from her hand and walking with her out of the portrait hole. "What were you doing that took so long?" he wondered aloud.

"A friend of mine needed me. She got her first proposals today. Do you know Frank Longbottom?" She asked.

"I assume he proposed to your friend?" At her nod he continued, "Yeah, he's a good guy."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"You're really worried about your friend, aren't you?" James asked.

"Of course I am! She woke up crying this morning because her first proposal was from a Death Eater and she didn't think she was pretty enough to get any more. We're the oldest in our dorms, so we're the only ones who know how horrible this is." She said without thinking.

"I didn't realize how horrible this was for you." he said seriously.

"James, you know I didn't mean it that way." She said. When she saw the huge grin on his face she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "That was evil!"

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." He smiled, opening the front doors of the school. "Are we picking up Ariel before we apparate to your house?"

"No, Severus and I think she should stay with him at the moment."

"You and Snape decided?" James asked.

"Yes." At seeing the look on his face she added, "Severus and I have always made decisions about Ariel together, I guess I forgot I had someone else to talk to about her. I'm sorry. I'll try to remember you later."

James decided to let it drop for the moment and asked, "Do your parents know about the law and our wedding yet?"

"My father thinks that we are madly in love and just can't wait to get married." She answered.

"And your mother?" James asked again.

Lily looked surprised before saying, "She died when I was six. I thought I told you."

James took a deep breath in, "No, you didn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's been dead for nearly eleven years. I should hope I'm over it now." Of course, she wasn't. She just didn't want to look weak in front of her James. 'Wait a minute, My James, where did I get that? I need to get it together. My James, honestly!'

* * *

The pair apparated to Lily's house together, as they were walking up to Lily's door she grabbed James' hand for comfort. Slightly confused, James squeezed her hand back and knocked on the door.

A tall, burly man with pale blue eyes and light brown hair answered it. He was wearing a dirty t-shirt and his pants were unbuckled and unzipped. James assumed him to be Lily's father. His assumption proved correct when the man asked him in a voice much more rough than necessary, "So, you're the one who just can't wait to marry my daughter?"

James looked at Lily before answering with a, "Yes, Sir."

Mr. Evans gave James a scathing look before turning it upon his daughter. "Does he at least have money?"

"D-Dad!" Lily stammered, her face turning a delicious shade of red.

"What, It's not proper to make sure that my daughter's future husband can support her?" He bit out at Lily. "Anyway, come inside, I guess. Jimmy, that's your name right? Your room is upstairs, first door on your left."

"Actually, Sir, my name is James." He turned to Lily. "C'mon, Lils, let's get settled in."

"Nice try, kid. Lily's room is across the hall from mine as always. Oh, and James don't try any funny business while you're here. I'm a light sleeper." John told James with venom piercing every syllable.

"Sir, we're getting married within a week!" James stated testily.

"Not if I can help it!" John answered back before turning an about face and marching into the living room.

"He doesn't like me." James said to Lily.

"Like that changes anything." Lily said truly baffled as to why he cared.

"It's just, I don't want to come between you and your family."

"Trust me, you're not. My dad and I have had a rocky relationship since I met him after he came home from America." Lily said thinking that it could have been the biggest understatement she had ever uttered.

"Why was he in America?" James asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know much about muggles. Well, The Americans just got finished with a war in Vietnam. My Dad was one of the British troops assigned to help train all of the American draftees. He was there from a week after I was born until the day my mother died."

"Why was he there so long?" James asked.

"Because it was the closest to active duty he could get. Britain didn't want to take sides during the conflict, as their calling it now. Anyway, it's late. Goodnight!" She said more brightly than she felt, dragging her suitcase to her old room.

**A/N-Sooo, what do you think? Tell me in your review!! (Hint, Hint)**

** P.S.-Sources differ as to just how involved Britain was in the Vietnam War, I'm sorry if what I put was completely off base, but I needed a reason for him to not have been around for six years, and I messed up puttin baseball in the first chapter. If he'd spent the last six years in America it would explain why he's a fan.  
**


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers, Untamed Loner, SweetSouthernGal, -Scp-, stella luminosa, marie, Tally, q, pheobesapphira, rockstar-101, Herb3, Sarahamanda, killtheenviousmoon, Pinkkittymeow, and mmm…**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter eight**

Lily stepped into her summer room again. For most people, she knew it would be a place of comfort. For her it was the worst place in the entire world to be. It made her unnecessarily jumpy and reminded her of everything that had happened in there and not much of that was good.

She unpacked her clothes the irony not lost upon her. She had, after all, vowed that she would never return here only two weeks ago. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought 'At least tomorrow when I wake up I will be of age and can heal my bruises before anyone sees.'

She stuck her head out of her door and into the hallway cautiously. She looked to her right and then to her left and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was there. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she started the impossibly long trek to the dining room. It was almost time for supper.

* * *

When Lily walked into the dining room Petunia, Vernon, James and her father were waiting for her. Lily sat down at the only available spot; between James and her father and at that particular moment she didn't know which one she was more uncomfortable around. She and James had been getting along pretty well the past week, and then when they got to her house he all of a sudden wanted her in the same room as him! It was weird. Her first thought was that Severus had said something to James about her father, but she knew James and there was no way he would have come if he had known. So then, why did he want her in his room? Did he think she would sleep with him before she had to? If he did he had another think coming, she liked him, but not that much!

These thoughts and more like them ran through Lily's head until the dessert course came and Petunia brought up THE subject most dreaded by Lily this evening.

"So, Lily, you met James here what two weeks ago? And you're getting married next week? That's a little fast don't you think?"

With a glare Lily answered, "Yes, it's a bit fast, but when two people love each other so much it's hard to wait." She grabbed James' hand as she said that before glaring even harder at Petunia as if to say 'Drop it! Drop it, NOW!!'

Petunia didn't take the hint. "Weren't you the one who told me to wait? That "Love at first sight" wasn't real?"

"Yes, I've been known to say that. I was dead wrong." She hated herself for pretending to give up her principals in order to satisfy the curiosity of her, for lack of a better word, sister.

"I, personally, think that a marriage needs more than a three week foundation to be a good one. Of course, Lily, you never were much on the dating front." Petunia laughed softly, enjoying throwing that in Lily's face. Petunia claimed to have never seen Lily with a boyfriend before Ariel was born so she naturally assumed that Lily slept with anything in pants that offered itself, and she never let Lily forget it. "You used to agree with me. Then again that view only seemed to change when I announced my engagement. You just couldn't let me enjoy it, could you? Everything has to be about Lily and you just had to get hitched before me. You're not worth my time! In fact, if I had more time to find a Maid of Honor you would be officially uninvited to my wedding!! I noticed that I didn't receive an invite to yours!" Petunia got up from the table and stormed away.

James looked around after Petunia's outburst. Lily was staring into the back of the recently vacated chair. Vernon was eating the slice of cake Petunia had cut for him rapidly and Lily's father continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

Lily got up and walked much more calmly to her room than Petunia had. She didn't want any man at that table to see her cry. It didn't seem as if she would be granted that wish, though as she heard a knock on the door. She got up slowly and turned the knob handle apprehensively. Luckily it was James on the other side.

Trying not to show her relief at seeing his face she said, "Petunia isn't as bad as she sounded there. Please don't judge her by that." Petunia may hate Lily, but Lils tried her hardest to remember not to hate her back.

"How can you stand up for her? She practically called you a whore to your face!" He knew the moment he looked into her eyes that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Please remember," she said as calmly as she could, "I love my sister. I would die to save her life, even if she called me every name she could possibly think of." After all, Petunia was the only person to try to stop her father from hitting and raping her. The only problem with that was that Petunia thought she had succeeded, when obviously she hadn't.

"I'm sorry Lily. I should learn to think before I speak." The thought running through his head now was 'I still don't understand how she can defend that witch!' Thankfully he didn't voice that opinion, because he was rewarded with one of Lily's smiles. A true smile, in the two weeks he'd known her he hadn't seen one from her until just then.

"Guess I'd better get to my own room before your dad comes in and tans my hide for being alone with you!" He smiled and reached for Lily and pulled her close to him. Their bodies were no more than half an inch apart and he kissed her. The contact lasted longer this time, giving Lily time to respond, but it was just as gentle and loving as the first one. He pulled away, "Goodnight." He turned and left her to ponder his reasons again, only this time alone.

* * *

A couple of hours later, John Evans entered the room of his daughter without permission. He looked at her the covers pulled up to her chin and her hair sprawled everywhere. She was asleep; he needed to wake her up.

Lily's first thought when in the land between sleeping and waking was 'There's an earthquake!' She completed her journey into wakefulness by being thrown off of her bed, only then realizing how ridiculous her thought was.

Her father was standing over her. He pulled her up and threw her onto the bed. "I've missed you, punkin." He said to her. He grabbed at her as she tried to scramble away. His hand closed like a vice around her ankle and he was able to toss her around like a rag doll.

"Sweet pea, you don't want to leave before the fun starts now do ya'?" He was horrid. With a punch to her face he dazed her for a few seconds. I wasn't long, but it was long enough for him to get the restraints he used. With a few more punches Lily was almost to the point of passing out. She hoped he would hit her one more time so when she woke up it would be done, but he had learned long ago though that she was more fun to abuse when she was awake. He always knew how much she could take. It was no fun to rape someone who wasn't kicking and screaming.

He tied ropes around her wrists and ankles and tied the other end to he posts on her bed. As Lily started to throw off the dizziness she fought against the ropes, hoping that one of them would be tied badly. No such luck. She continued to fight as her father undressed in front of her.

When he was completely naked he turned to her and walked to her bed.

"Daddy, please don't!" She whispered. The only thing worse than this happening was other people knowing that it was happening so she couldn't be too loud.

He stuffed a pair of her own underwear in her mouth and slapped her, "I'll do whatever I damn well please, and you'll like it!" He tore the tank top she was wearing and threw it across her room, effectively baring her breasts. He ran his hot hands over her newly exposed skin and kissed her roughly. He moved his mouth down lower and lower until he reached the delicate skin of her nipple. He bit at it lightly, but hard enough to break the skin and caused her to scream into her gag.

Her father laughed at her pain and continued to manhandle her upper torso. He soon got bored with that however and moved to her waist where her pajama shorts rested against her skin. Again he tore at her clothes until they broke away from her body, leaving Lily completely naked except for her panties, which she knew were no match for her father's wrath and soon they too were gone. Lily closed her eyes and tried her hardest to imagine she was somewhere else, anywhere else.

* * *

Lily woke up the day of her seventeenth birthday with fresh bruises on her face and body. She reached for her wand and began healing them as quickly as she could.

It was a good thing she did because no sooner had she sighed with relief that the monstrous chore was completed than did James knock on her door asking to be let in.

"Door's open!" she yelled. Forgetting that she was still as naked as a Jaybird underneath the covers.

"Happy Birthday, Lils" James said. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Thank you, James. What do you have there?" She asked him politely.

"I'm glad you asked, but you're going to have to open it!" He handed the wrapped package to her with a mile wide smile on his face.

Lily tore the packaging off and gasped throwing her hand over her mouth. She had revealed a beautiful, wooden box with lilies carved into the top. "Oh, Thank you, James." She said quietly still completely blown away at the gift. "It must be the prettiest thing I've ever seen!"

"Wow, and you haven't even opened it to see the rest of your present. Of course, the second half isn't for your birthday. It's more of an engagement present." He smiled at the look of bewilderment on her face. "When you open the box you'll understand."

Not about to wait a second longer to see what James deemed to be better than the jewelry box she opened the lid and said, "I can't accept this! It's too expensive and too beautiful for me." She said still looking into the box with longing.

"First of all that ring didn't cost me a dime, It has been the engagement ring of every Potter woman since my Great-grandmother. It's only right that you should have it. Second, nothing is too beautiful for you, because you are more beautiful than anything in the world." James responded to her.

"If this is passed down then it is your mother's. It should be hers. And that second part--you're a liar—I'm nowhere near beautiful." The sad part was that she really believed what she was saying.

"Lily I don't want to argue with you, but that ring has been in a vault in Gringotts for three years. Ever since my parents died. If you really don't want it I'll take it back." He said running out of patience.

Lily's head shot up and she said, "You never told me that, about your parents. Um, It'd be an honor to wear your mother's ring. If you are still willing to let me."

James reached into the jewelry box and pulled out the ring. The band was silver with an emerald nestled on it between two smaller diamonds. He showed her the engraving on the inside of the band. It said, 'I promise to…' "The tradition is for me to make a promise to you and you to make a promise to me. The ring is supposed to remind us of the promise if we ever break it." He held the ring out. "I promise to be faithful to you throughout the rest of our lives. I promise to commit to you, support you and give you strength. I promise to respect you and give you my most tender care." He blushed slightly after he finished.

Before he could say another word Lily jumped in with her own version. She had dreamed about her wedding day and had decided she and her spouse were going to write their own vows. Then one summer she decided to write her own vows then and there she only had to modify them slightly for her husband to be. "I promise to encourage you, laugh with you, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to cherish you and to hold you in the highest regard today and all of the days of our life."

James looked at her for a moment before placing the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her into a hug, comforting her so much that she threw her own arms around his neck as well, thus, without his or her knowledge dropping the comforter between them and exposing her to him.

* * *

John Evans was walking around his house. Neither his daughter, Lily nor her future 'whatever' James were anywhere to be found. He hoped he caught them together so he could punish Lily a bit extra tonight. The first place he decided to check was Lily's room.

**A/N-I don't really like this chapter. It turned out completely different than I had planned. It also ended up being A LOT more GRAPHIC than I wanted it to be, but I got bored, and when I get bored I embellish. Hope you don't hate me for the crappy update…Please review and tell me what to change, because I really can't figure out what it is I don't like. Something's just off.  
**

**P.S.-Thank you, mmm…, for pointing out my mistake in the previous chapter. Lily will be turning seventeen not eighteen.**


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers SweetSouthernGal, Tally, ReadingRobyn, Artemis-Bell, PinkKittyMeow, stella luminosa, rockstar-101, killtheenviousmoon, Untamed Loner, Serenity47, meggie, -Scp-, Lily, and 4 The Gr8r Good.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter nine**

John Evans opened the door to his daughter's room to find her hugging her fiancé while she was naked. He knew she was a whore! "Lily and James, I guess you two think this is appropriate conduct in my house! I thought I ordered you two to stop with the sex until you left here!" His face was red and his eyes seemed to be popping out of his skull.

James looked up at his screaming soon-to-be father-in-law and then down to his soon-to-be wife. He only just then realized that she was topless and he would be willing to bet that there wasn't much to cover the rest of her. He reached in front of her and tried to grab the comforter out of her clenching hands. As soon as he was able to pry it from her fingers he used it to cover up her chest. She was in shock now, but when this was all said and done she would be mad that he and her father had seen her naked while she was so vulnerable.

"You two get out of my house this instant! Taking advantage of my hospitality like that!" he had no problem throwing them out. He'd already gotten what he wanted from Lily.

James again looked to Lily who was shaking like a leaf. "We're more than happy to sir!" James answered for them. Something wasn't right here. No one should be that scared of his or her father. He'd take the heat for this decision as long as Lily would speak. It was as if she had been struck mute! James grabbed Lily's upper arm and pulled her out of the bed. "Mr. Evans please leave! I will get Lily dressed and packed and then we will be gone. I promise." James said with surprising calmness, considering that he was being thrown out of the house for being seen in a compromising position with the woman he was going to marry in less than a week. Not to mention the fact that they hadn't done anything or been about to do anything.

The slamming of the door as John walked out seemed to break the trance Lily was in. "James. We have nowhere to go, now. What are we going to do? I told Dumbledore that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Lily said in a small, confused voice.

"Don't worry about that now. Just get dressed. I'll be in my room when you're done." He flicked his wand and everything in the room that belonged to Lily was in her trunk neatly folded and/or fitted into something else. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

When he arrived at his own door James performed the same spell on his own trunk. He grabbed it, apparated to his home and left the trunk in the middle of his living room. He apparated back and sat on the edge of his bed to wait for Lily until he heard the most awful scream coming from the hall where Lily's room was.

* * *

'How could I sit in this bed still naked from my escapades last night and hug him? What was I thinking?' Lily stepped into the shower to try to clean herself off, vowing for it to be a quick one.

She hopped out about five minutes later and used a spell to dry her body and her hair. She did another one to make it look like she had at least run a brush through her hair and one more to clean her teeth. She walked into her main room and put on her clothes. She was buttoning the last button on her shirt when the door to her room burst open with an angry screech.

"Lillian Marie Evans, I should have known better than to trust you with anything! Your ruining my Bridal Shower and you'll probably ruin my wedding, too! You're a heartless bitch and I hope you rot in hell." She reached out to slap Lily, but something caught her wrist. Petunia looked back to see James behind her, his hand encircling her wrist gently, but firmly.

"You let go of me or I'll tell Vernon. He'll never rest 'til you're dead if he knows you touched me! Now GET OFF!" She tried to pull her wrist away from him to no avail.

"Are you ready to go, Lily?" James asked, smiling slightly at Petunia trying to get away from him. He wasn't hurting her; he knew that because Petunia was the type to scream bloody murder when she got a paper cut if she thought someone would pity her.

"Yes." Lily said looking down ashamedly. Here he was sticking up for her when she had just gotten them thrown out of her home.

James let go of Petunia and reached for Lily's trunk and Lily's hand. With a quick turn they were both standing in the middle of a small cottage. "Hope you weren't set on saying a long goodbye to anyone."

Lily, without paying any attention to James' comment, looked around herself with wonder. "Whose house is this?" She couldn't help but ask. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was perfect. She couldn't have chosen a better fit if they'd had the house built expressly for her.

"Mine, I mean, ours." James said, uncertain as to whether or not she liked the way it looked. He knew it was smaller, but he didn't want a big house. And he definitely didn't want to sell this one; it held a lot of memories for him.

"It's fantastic!" Lily exclaimed. "I've never seen a house I've liked better."

"Good, because you're staying here until whenever you want to go back next week." James said.

"Staying here? I told Dumbledore that I would be back at school tomorrow!"

"And I told Dumbledore that I was going to take you to see my—our—home before we were married." James explained.

"I don't have any of my homework, though." She said truly concerned.

"Not to worry, my fair Lily, it's in your room."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Upstairs and to the left. It's on the desk." He chuckled, as she walked away, at her desire not to get behind on her homework. They definitely differed there.

James waited for her a few minutes before realizing she was planning on doing her homework that second, not just checking to see if he'd told the truth. He shook his head and levitated their trunks. He started up the stairs to their rooms.

* * *

Once Lily was up the stairs and out of James' eyesight she ran to the door he had described. There on the desk was the homework just as he had told her. She sat down to begin finishing it. It wouldn't do to make the professors think that she wasn't serious about school since she was getting married.

…

When Lily finished the first assignment, a potions essay, she felt like she needed to stand up and stretch her legs so she decided to explore her room, as James had called it. First she walked over to the dresser. Being naturally curious of the new place she opened one of the drawers. To her surprise there were men's t-shirts folded up in there.

'Oh no! We're sharing a room? He neglected to mention that. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I will sleep on the couch if that's all that's left, but I won't sleep in the same bed as him until I absolutely have to.' She thought as she walked out of the door and right into James.

There was a crash as the trunks hit the ground when James' concentration was broken. "Lily are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

Not being one to beat around the bush she dove right in. "I'd be better if we weren't sharing a room!"

"What are you talking about?" He really didn't know.

"I'm talking about your clothes in the dresser drawers in the room you said was mine!"

"Lily my clothes are there because I normally stay in that room. You are my guest and that's the best room in the house. My room for the time being is across the hall from yours." James said.

"Oh…" Lily said weakly a blush creeping over her cheeks. "What about at my house though? You told my father that you wanted us to be in the same bed?"

"That was stupid. Your buddy Snape told me that I should insist on sharing a room with you. He said you'd 'greatly appreciate it' or something like that. And, well, I needed brownie points. I can see he was wrong" He explained. "Speaking of Snape, Do you want Ariel to see the house, too? We could go get her if you wanted to."

"That would be great!" She answered thoroughly excited to be seeing her daughter again.

**A/N-SORRY, I know that was an unforgivably short update, but it's all I have. I've hit a writer's block. Hopefully I'll work through it in a couple of days. **

**P.S.-100 reviews in the last chapter, Thank you!! And keep 'em coming!!**


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers rockstar-101, Em3191, Untamed Loner, SweetSouthernGal, Sarahamanda, Herb3, 4 The Gr8r Good, ima fishy xo, -Scp-, LoZzA, Alaskan Chick, stella luminosa, Artemis-Bell, MoveBitch, PinkKittyMeow, complicated123, mmm…, shelby, and killtheenviousmoon.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter ten**

Lily and James stood outside the door to Snape Manor waiting for Naddy to open it. She did with a smile and added "Miss Lily, you is wanting to see the Master?"

"If he's not too busy, Naddy." Lily replied.

"Master is never too busy for Miss Lily! He tells Naddy so. I is going to get him Miss!" Naddy walked out of the entryway letting the couple have some privacy while she told Severus of the surprise visit.

Lily watched the elf until she was out of site and then turned to James. "Do you think she'll want to come with me?" she asked him.

"Sure she will! You're her mother!" James couldn't believe that a child would choose to live away from her mother.

Lily opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a voice proclaiming, "I'm so glad you're here! I didn't know what to tell her!" Lily looked around to see her best friend.

"Don't know what to tell who about what?" Severus was normally very calm and always thoroughly explained what he was talking about. This was very out of character in Lily's opinion.

"Well, the Flints were over here yesterday and they brought their son, Marcus. He's a little bit older than Ariel. He told her that she had to have a father and she has been pestering me ever since to give her a name. Apparently, Marcus accused me." Severus tried to explain in a rush.

"Why don't you just tell her who it is? She'll thank you in the long run for it." James butted in.

Severus looked upon James with disgust before turning a glare upon Lily. He'd have thought that She'd have told him by now. He hated the git, but that was a pretty big secret to keep from her future husband.

"Trust me, she would not thank me in the long run for that. What to do? What would happen if I told her he was dead? That would explain his absence and why I don't want to talk about it! What do you guys think?" Lily thought out loud.

"What if he decides not to stay away from her? How will she feel if her supposedly dead father shows up on her doorstep twenty years from now? She'll blame you, no matter what you're good intentions were." James said crossing his arms.

"He, unfortunately, is right. Telling her he's dead could bring some very uncomfortable conversations in the long run. I think you should…" Snape's speech was cut short by a squeal.

"Mommy!" Ariel ran towards her mother.

Lily bent down and swept her little girl into her arms. To Severus and James she said, "I guess I'll have to wing It." with a little smile she focused on Ariel and said, "Honey Girl, I missed you! I can't wait for you to tell me absolutely everything that has been happening around here without me." Lily started toward the hallway.

James watched her go with a sense of foreboding. Something was definitely wrong here and he was going to figure it out.

Severus pulled James out of his reverie by asking, "Why did you two come here? I haven't sent the letter I wrote about this situation, yet, so there must have been another reason."

"Lily is staying with me until after our wedding. I thought that she might want Ariel to stay with us." James explained without knowing why he'd even bothered to answer the jerk.

"That sounds like a good idea, Potter. I assume you and Lily will want me to take her for a while after the wedding." At James' confused look he added, "Like a honeymoon of sorts?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask Lily." James said.

"You're going to ask Lily? You don't have to." Severus was running a little experiment he liked to call, 'How many times a week will I have to come see Lily and possibly beat the crap out of Potter?'

"Of course I have to! Ariel is her daughter. I have no right to make any decisions about her. I also happen to think that Lily and I will be equal partners in this marriage, no matter what the law says. I'm going to see what excuse Lily gave Ariel." James followed Lily's footsteps until he was standing outside the room the girls were in.

He tried to listen in, feeling a bit guilty that Lily wasn't aware that he was there. He caught a few snippets of their conversation.

"Mommy, who is my Daddy?" Ariel had just gotten around to asking her.

Trying to stall Lily asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Marcus says that everyone has a Daddy. How come I don't?"

"Ariel, you have a Daddy, it's just…" What was she going to do? She had no strategy! Both Severus and James said no on the death thing and they never agree, so that must be wrong. What else could she tell her though?

As these thoughts ran through Lily's head another set ran through James'. 'Uh oh, she's drawing a blank. Would she want me to help? Should I offer? If I do help what should I do? Why is this so complicated?'

Jerking both of them out of their own minds Ariel squealed again, "Mommy! Do I get to see him?"

"Um, Lily." James started his way down the path of no return, "could I talk to you for just a moment?"

Lily didn't want to leave Ariel alone, but James looked as though he had an idea. "Honey Girl, I need to talk to James for a little bit. I'll answer you questions as soon as we're done with grown up talk." She walked up to James and whispered, "I've got no idea what I should tell her! Do you have any?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know why you don't want her father to see her, but I'm sure you have a good reason. I was just thinking that, well, we're getting married, and we could tell her that it's me."

"You wouldn't mind if she thought that?" Lily asked. When she saw James shake his head she added, "Do you want to tell her or should I?" What kind of a guy would take responsibility for another's children? The only other man she'd met who would do that was Sev.

James smiled at her and walked into the room with Ariel. "Ariel, your mother tells me you were wondering who your Daddy is?" Ariel nodded in conformation. "I'm him."

The girl looked at him warily for a moment before jumping at his chest. James wrapped his arms around her thinking, 'I guess I passed the test.'

Lily looked at the scene with tears in her eyes. She'd promised herself when she found out she was pregnant that she wouldn't let any man but Severus get close to the girl. Men were too dangerous to be around her daughter. Now she was breaking that promise for someone she had known for a little over two weeks. She didn't think it was a good thing, but it seemed to make Ariel happy and she would do anything to make her happy.

**A/N-I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but at least I'm over my Writer's block (knock on wood). Please review!**


	11. Chapter eleven

**A/N-First I would like to thank all of my reviewers rockstar-101, stella luminosa, Sarahamanda, Herb3, SweetSouthernGal, Untamed Loner, killtheenviousmoon, PinkKittyMeow, Em3191, complicated123, and Artemis Bell.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter eleven**

Lily was still standing in the doorway looking at Ariel and James about five minutes later when Severus walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Lily was startled, but she managed to keep from screaming.

"Sorry to scare you, Lils. I was just wondering why I had a full house and was in a room alone." Severus said to calm Lily down. He then looked ahead towards the pair playing in one of the bedrooms of his home. "What did you decide to tell Ariel?"

"We told her that James is her father." She brushed off the surprised look in his eyes and added, "Speaking of James, why in the world would you tell him that we should sleep together at my father's house."

Severus had forgotten that he'd even said that. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No, but that's not the point! Why would you tell him something like that?" Lily said in an angry whisper.

"Excuse me for trying to get him to protect you! Hell, even when he is told exactly what to do he still messes up. Why didn't you insist upon it when James brought it up? You know Potter has no backbone!" Severus countered. In a more reasonable tone he added, "He raped you again."

It was a statement not a question, but Lily nodded just the same.

"Why do you keep going back? I've offered a place for you here, but you've never taken it. Why?" Severus asked for what seemed like the millionth time in his lifetime.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Lily quietly left the room where her daughter was sleeping soundly. She stifled a yawn with her hand and headed toward her own warm, soft bed. As she was turning the doorknob to her room James' hand stopped it.

"We need to talk." He gently pushed her into her room and shut the door behind the two of them. "I think I deserve a name, at least."

There was no question as to what he was talking about, but in an attempt to stall Lily played dumb, "Whose name would you like?"

James hazel eyes went immediately from their normal warm happiness to cold, hard anger. "Don't try to play with me, Lily! Ariel's father's name. I want it now!"

"I-I can't give it to you." Lily wanted to tell him, but if she did he would kick her to the curb! He wouldn't marry someone who was enough of a whore to sleep with her own father.

"So, we're back to this again? You can tell me who it is! It's as simple as saying his name!" James was almost completely fed up with her. He knew that if he stayed in this room with her he would lose control of his temper so he turned on his heel and exited the room, still fuming

* * *

Severus was pretending to read in the library when he heard the door from the hallway slam against its frame. He then saw an angry James Potter storm from said door to one of the many armchairs positioned around the room. Severus debated for a moment before deciding that he needed to find out what the man was mad about, for Lily's sake, of course. He approached the chair slowly. When he was able to make out the designs on the ring that was on the finger of James' hand, which was covering his face, he said, "So, You and Lily were fighting again? Want to tell me about what so I don't unintentionally upset her when she comes to me for advice."

"Yes, we were fighting! I don't know how this is going to work with us fighting all of the time!" James said, unintentionally opening up to his enemy. "Honestly, what could happen if she told me his name?" James said looking up at Snape true bafflement in his eyes. "It's not as if he's you! I've figured that out at least." Seeming to just realize that his archenemy was learning his deepest weakness from none other than him, James put his head back in his hands before adding, "Just go! I want to be ALONE!"

Severus left the room without looking back.

* * *

Severus walked into Lily's room with two objectives; one, to tell her goodbye and two, to help her work through this fight with James. He decided to begin with the second one when he saw her lying face down on her bed with gut wrenching sobs engulfing her whole body. "Lily, I heard you might be needing me?"

Lily tried her best to get her crying under control in the presence of her best friend. "He wants me to tell him, Sev! You're the only one who knows and you needed to you Veritaserum to get it out of me. What do you think I should do?"

"Lils, much as it pains me to say it, James deserves to know."

"I can't though! I just can't! I don't want him to think of me that way. Severus, you didn't look at me the same for weeks after you found out and by then I'd known you for fourteen years."

"You fancy him." It was not a question or a statement open to interpretation. It was a fact, plain and simple.

"I-I think I might, Sev." Lily looked at Sev's face, which was screwed up in pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's Him. He's calling me."

Lily only then noticed that he was clutching his left forearm in pain. "Go then." Lily choked out. As Severus was sweeping out of the room she stopped him once more, "You be careful! Do you hear me? Voldemort is not one who takes kindly to being trifled with."

Severus nodded to her and disapparated with a pop.

Feeling empty and alone Lily curled up on her bed and went to sleep wondering if she would ever see her Sev, Dumbledore's double agent, ever again.

* * *

James watched Snape leave the room with the irresistible urge to follow him. James traipsed along a safe distance behind the man that Lily seemed to trust inexplicably when Snape stopped at Lily's room and entered without knocking. James hurried to stand at the threshold and listen in to their conversation. Maybe the name would slip accidentally.

"He wants me to tell him, Sev! You're the only one who knows and you needed to you Veritaserum to get it out of me. What do you think I should do?"

Veritaserum, What a git! James was certain that Snape would talk Lily into not telling him. That was just the overgrown bat's way.

"-- James deserves to know."

Did James just hear what he thought he'd heard?

"I can't though! I just can't! I don't want him to think of me that way. Severus, you didn't look at me the same for weeks after you found out and by then I'd known you for fourteen years."

'What could be that bad?' James thought.

"You fancy him."

Preposterous!

"I-I think I might, Sev."

For some reason hearing Lily say this made James' stomach do a flip-flop!

"What's wrong?"

"It's Him. He's calling me."

'Him, who was Him?' James was utterly confused.

"Go then. You be careful! Do you hear me? Voldemort is not one who takes kindly to being trifled with."

Did Lily just say He-who-must-not-be-named's name? Of course, she hadn't. He was far away and couldn't hear properly. James knew that he was getting in over his head with Lily, but did she really say she might fancy him? Somehow that made him feel like he was untouchable.

* * *

**A/N-I am Sooooooo sorry that I took over a month to update but I've been really busy! I wish I could say that that won't happen again, but I can't because my parents could very well be taking away my Internet for my ENTIRE senior year! They say it's too expensive and an encyclopedia is a better resource anyway. ARGH!!!!!!!! I will continue this story, though the updates could take a while to come up. (My dad an my little brother are moving three hours away while my mom stays behind for me to complete my senior year at my old High school, but my dad is a Technology coordinator so you can bet the place up there will be completely wired for whatever I may need to finish this)**

**I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY AND BOOK SEVEN WAS AMAZING!!!! I promise not to spoil it though.**


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N-First I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers, Untamed Loner, SweetSouthernGal, deborah-danielle, ebtwisty9, VioletPastPrime, stella luminosa, PinkKittyMeow, -Scp-, random-lemon, rockstar-101, yeeww, and killtheenviousmoon**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter 12**

The Tuesday morning sun dawned with a ray of light filtering through Lily's window and onto her face. At first she smiled thinking of all of the food that awaited her in the Great hall of Hogwarts, then she remembered that she was not in her beloved Hogwarts, but in the house of James Potter.

She sat up and got out of her bed, once she was in the shower she thought of something else that brightened her mood considerably—Marci was coming to help her pick out her dress today! She even started to hum as she fixed her hair the muggle way. She always did this before shopping in a muggle shop it made her feel more like she belonged.

Lily bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen of this house in Godric's Hollow. It was a small kitchen, but it had to be one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. There were Daisies painted on a blue wallpaper border that ran at shoulder height around the kitchen and the walls were painted a beautiful yellow, the color of sunshine on a spring day.

There was plenty of counter space and at the head of the kitchen standing in all of its glory was a muggle oven. It was state of the art and Lily loved it. She had inherited her love of cooking from her mother. Her father had told her that during one of his rare sober moments.

It was then that Lily first noticed that James was already at work over a bowl with a sticky mess inside of it. There was a muggle cookbook on the counter next to him with what she guessed to be more flour than he'd gotten into the bowl. She could make out the word at the top of the recipe just barely beneath all of the flour: _Pancakes. _

Lily heard James grunt with the effort of stirring the batter and then the spoon stopped…it just stopped. James was still pushing on it with all of his might and then the wood of the handle broke. Lily was just containing her laughter when James tried to pull out the part of the spoon that was still in the cement-like batter. His hands slid off of the spoon and he lost his balance landing hard on the floor below.

That did it. Lily started to laugh so hard her ribs were soon hurting. James turned around to see who was there, and all of his breath left him as he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen laughing for the first time. "I suppose you think this is funny." He said when she finally calmed down enough to catch her breath.

"Here let me show you." Lily cast a cleaning spell on both the cookbook and the bowl with the rapidly hardening mixture inside of it. She then cast a 'reparo' on the broken wooden spoon making it as good as new. After that she taught James how to make muggle pancakes step by step.

* * *

James was helping Lily with the dishes after eating the pancakes from earlier. Under Lily's tutelage they had turned out nice and fluffy, James hoped the cement mixture would be forgotten in the future, but with the sound of Lily's guffaws still ringing in his ears he doubted it.

James looked at the clock hanging above the sink, "Lily, weren't you supposed to meet that Marci girl at ten o'clock?"

Lily, too, glanced at the clock and gasped, "Oh no, I'm already twenty-five minutes late!" Lily pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist all of the dishes were cleaned and put away. "I love magic! Bye James, and enjoy your day with Ariel!" Lily gave James a peck on the cheek and apparated out of the kitchen with a pop.

'Speaking of Ariel,' James thought. 'Where is she?' He went to go look for his 'daughter' who was rapidly becoming the highlight of his life.

* * *

Lily found herself in an Out-of-order bathroom stall in muggle London. She opened it carefully, hoping that Marci had waited for her even though she was almost thirty minutes late.

"I have never known Lillian Marie Evans to be late, that man is a bad influence on you!" Marci said with a smile a mile wide upon her face.

"Sorry Marci I lost track of time!"

"Hey, no problem. I do have one question for you though."

"What would that be?"

"Well, Lils, I was wondering if you would mind if someone else came with us? She really wants to talk to you, but she says she understands if you don't want her with you today."

"Who are you talking about, Marci?" Lily was confused and a little disappointed. She had wanted to spend the day with Marci, alone, in order to find out the best way to regain Belle's friendship. Lily couldn't see how she could do that with another girl hanging around with them.

Lily heard a pop in the bathroom stall behind her as Marci said; "I'll just leave you two alone for a moment." And walked out of the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom swung open to reveal…

"Belle, Is that you?" Lily didn't trust what her eyes were plainly revealing to her. Belle was here and hopefully, wanted to make up as well.

"Lily, I know I've been acting like an idiot, but could you forgive me?" The look on Belle's face was one of utter despair. She didn't think Lily would forgive her, why should she. Why had she let Marci talk her into doing this?

"What do I have to forgive you for? I'm the one who chose James to be my husband when I knew you were in love with him. You had every right to be mad at me. I should be asking you to forgive me." Tears were rolling down Lily's face at an alarming rate. What had she done to deserve this? She had been horrible to Belle and Belle was apologizing to her. This was so messed up. Lily couldn't take it anymore; she ran to Belle and engulfed her into a monster hug.

"I missed you so much Lily!" Belle exclaimed and soon both girls were sitting in a pool of tears with mascara running down their cheeks. "Maybe we ought to go find Marci and get on with the shopping."

"Yes, Maybe we should." Lily replied.

* * *

James was hiding behind the couch waiting for Ariel to come find him. He swore that girl never got bored with Hide-and-seek.

"Got'cha!" The little girl said while slapping down her little hand on James back.

"Okay, Your turn to hide! I'll count to twenty." James bent back behind the couch, covered his eyes and started, "one…two…three..." Before he could get to four he heard a loud pop followed by very loud giggling.

"Oh good, James isn't here." Marci said after looking around. "Belle, help Lily get up those stairs pronto! That dress is for no one's eyes but ours!"

James snuck a peek from behind the couch. He saw a girl he remembered speaking to at a muggle function in London and Lily trying their best to carry a bulky white package up the steps to the second floor. "Would you like some help with that?" James asked from his hiding place once chivalry kicked in.

All three girls spread themselves out as much as they could to keep James from seeing the package. Lily was the first to speak, "Um…No, thank you. Um…James…You're not supposed to see this."

"See what?" What in the world were they trying to sneak into the house.

"Belle, I think Marci and I have it covered. Will you explain?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Belle replied, "James Potter close your eyes right now." Much to all three girls' surprise he actually did. "No peaking, now! You two, get that out of sight!"

Lily and Marci jumped to Belle's orders and soon only Belle and James were left on the first floor, the other two trying to hang up that monster of a dress inside Lily's room.

"Are you aware of any muggle marriage superstitions, James?" Belle asked.

"No." was all James said in reply.

"Well, Lily was raised with them. So, I'm going to give you a crash course. Rule #1-The groom does NOT get to see the wedding dress before the wedding day. Rule #2-The groom does NOT get to see the bride on the wedding day until the ceremony. The last one Doesn't concern you as much as it concerns Lily, but I'll tell you anyway Rule #3-The bride MUST wear 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a penny in her shoe.' Learn them, because they will come up." Belle lectured.

"That last one sounded like it might hurt a bit. A penny? In a shoe?" James joked.

"I just said they were the rules. I didn't say they made sense"

**A/N-This chapter was a bit lighter, but I needed to let Lily have some fun or she was going to make me pay more that minimum wage to mess with her life! Next chapter-THE WEDDING! I'll update as soon as I can, but it will most likely be about a month from now (Unless I get really busy and crack out another chapter before my internet shuts down the day after tomorrow—Not likely, but possible) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as some of you enjoyed the previous one.**

**Btw, 150 reviews this chapter and 12482 hits!!! Give yourselves a pat on the back for making my week!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to stella luminosa—the very first reviewer of this story!!**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A/N- First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Hazeleyes93, IHeartJamesPotter, Em3191, jean, rockstar-101, stella luminosa, herb3, Tally, -Scp-, Yeeww, killtheenviousmoon, PinkKittyMeow, SweetSouthernGal, Untamed Loner, Jaded Truth, Miss-Critique-Is-Here, Violin, Meshugenah, Serenity47, Lady Knight Keladry, and blondewivbrains.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter 13**

James awoke in the morning to a high-pitched squeal coming from the room down the hall. He threw off the covers to tell Lily to please keep her room quiet. After all some people need to sleep before their wedding. WEDDING! James had completely forgotten about this important event. He looked at the clock to see that he had a little over three hours until the wedding started. Not exactly the best time to be waking up.

Before James could manage to get into the shower and begin getting ready the door to his room burst open.

"Is ickle Jamsie-poo just getting up now?" Sirius said. Teasing his best friend.

"I don't know about ickle Jamsie-poo but I just got out of bed." James replied

"Well you'd better get a move on if you ever want to marry this girl that I haven't even seen yet. Explain to me again how that happened."

"Sirius I told you I couldn't show her you! She'd run the other direction screaming if she knew she had to see you on a regular basis." James said sarcastically.

"Only because she wouldn't be able to resist me!"

"It's impossible for you to grow up isn't it?" James said with fake seriousness.

"I do believe so." Sirius said.

"Do you mind? I need to get ready." James said.

"No, I don't mind." Sirius then found a comfortable place to sit on James' bed and proceeded to stare at James.

James waited a beat and then hit Sirius over the head with a pillow, "Get out."

"Yes, Sir," Sirius said with a salute and then he was out the door.

James walked to his bathroom and started his shower. Today was going to be a long day.

**BREAK**

Lily, meanwhile, had woke two hours before James and was almost ready. Her dress was hanging up next to her chair for her to put on no more than 1 hour before the ceremony, according to Belle, and her makeup was sitting out on the counter.

She was currently plagued with picking the exact shades of each item of makeup she was going to wear today. Marci had told her to pick it all out in advance and then she wouldn't have to worry about it, had Lily listened-NO. And now she was kicking herself for it.

She was continually going back and forth on which eye shadow she should wear. There was emerald green and vivid green. They were indistinguishable to the naked eye, but it was something for Lily to fret about during her very long morning ahead.

Where were Belle and Marci, they'd promised they would be here by 8:oo and it was now 7:45. The least they could do is be a bit early to calm her down, but noooo, they have to make her pull her hair out before the ceremony! The wedding started at 9:00 and no one was there.

Lily was still wavering back and forth between the vivid eye shadow and the emerald when the door opened to show both Belle and Marci completely ready to go and they looked gorgeous in the cerulean gowns that Lily felt had been decided upon months before but were in actuality picked out less than a week ago.

"Help, which one should I wear! Which one!" Lily fairly screamed with exasperation.

"What are you talking about Lils?" Belle said.

"Look. Just look at these eye shadows. How can I pick one of them for today?"

"Lils you are aware that those are the same color, right?" Marci got involved.

"They aren't one is vivid and the other is emerald!"

"No I'm pretty sure Marci is right. They might have different names, but their pretty much the same color."

"I can't pick one! You pick!

"Vivid," Marci said at the same time as Belle said, "Emerald" Marci and Belle looked at each other. Marci said, "I meant Emerald." Before Lily could possibly burst into tears that was what she looked like she was going to do.

"Lils what is the matter with you? It's been a long time since you've seemed this depressed. I thought you liked James." Marci said.

"I do like James." Lily replied, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Belle prompted

"I don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's too late to take it back now. I don't care if this is an arranged marriage; my best friend will be happy on her wedding day." Marci hated when Lils held things back. It seemed to be happening more and more.

"Sit." Belle commanded. Lily did as she was told. "So you're not going to tell us what's wrong. It's really too simple. You're afraid of having sex with him." At Lily's shocked look she continued, "I've done some asking around and you haven't had sex with anyone since Ariel was born, but don't worry about it. It's just like riding a bike."

"I have too had sex since then." Lily knew that in Belle's mind a week without sex was a long time.

"Not with someone from school…. Oh, my goodness, you've had sex with James already and haven't said anything. I am going to kill you."

"No Belle, I haven't done the nasty with James. There's nothing wrong with me." Lily said scathingly.

"Well," Marci wondered aloud, "who did you have sex with then?"

"No one you'd know."

"Lily, you didn't have sex with Ariel's father again, did you?" Belle asked. From the look on Lily's face Belle knew that she had. "I thought you said he was horrible and you hated him. How could you have sex with him after that?"

"It's not like I wanted too."

"Wait a minute, what are you saying Lily? He raped you?" Marci asked expecting a firm no from her friend. There was no way Lily could keep something of that magnitude from her.

"Um…" Lily couldn't lie outright to her friends. She thought it was best not to say anything.

"Oh my God, He did rape you! And you didn't tell us! Lily, we could have helped you" Belle said, "Didn't you trust us?"

"Of course I trust you. There's more to the story than that though."

"Like what Lily? He beats on you as well?" At her lack of answer Belle's words were confirmed as true. "You have three seconds to tell me who would dare do such things to you before I murder every male on this planet over the age of sixteen."

"My father." If Lily had thought she was going to say anything to answer these accusations that was not it.

Belle and Marci were stunned into silence.

"That's right I'm a disgusting whore who would sleep with her own father. I completely understand if you don't ever want to speak with me again." Lily was miserable.

"How could you think so low of us Lily? This certainly isn't your fault. If you'd told me you could have stayed with me over the summer. My parents would have enjoyed having you stay with us." Marci offered.

"So, I guess we know who Ariel's father is now." Belle said.

"Yes and please don't say anything to James."

"You mean you haven't told him about this?" Belle asked.

"Well, not really."

"He needs to know." Marci rebuked her friend.

"I am sick and tired of hearing that."

"Who else knows about this?" Marci seemed curious.

"Severs" Lily was getting a little tired of this interrogation. "I'm done speaking about this. If you want to leave I understand, but I have a wedding to go to."

After a slight pause Belle said, "I guess we should get you into that dress. You're getting married in a half of an hour."

**BREAK**

James was ready and nervously standing by the alter waiting for Lily to walk down the aisle. He had decided on a muggle theme for their wedding, to make Lily's family more comfortable. The time for him to see his Lily was very near; in fact, the ceremony should have started a few minutes ago.

Lily was standing behind the door with her veil on trying to gather her wits before she was to take this drastic leap of faith. She searched her soul: Did she really trust James with her life? That of her daughter's? Was she ready? The answers to these questions were more or less yes she was ready. She pulled her shoulders back and gave Belle the signal to start.

Belle began her march down the aisle with the utmost grace. When she hit the halfway point Marci started down.

When they had both managed to get to their spots relatively unscathed, Lily took a deep breath and began the short walk to the rest of her life.

**A/N-I am soooo sorry that it took so long for me to update. This has really been my only chance so far this school year. Mostly because my Volleyball team won state!! Yes!! Anyway, that's not an excuse. I've been bad. I'll TRY (try being the operative word) to have the next chapter up by Saturday. If I don't make it by then, don't expect word until Christmas break, which for me doesn't even start until 1:00 on December 24.**

**I know I don't deserve them, but please review anyway.**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**A/N- First I would like to thank my reviewers: rockstar-101, IHeartJamesPotter, Thorn Wilde, heartsnpokidots, Lady Knight Keladry, stella luminosa, SweetSouthernGal, Herb3-HeatherRoseBlack, me, Violin, Em3191, Untamed Loner, Mimandi, killtheenviousmoon, luvnmarauders, and IAMaMUDBLOOD.  
**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Fourteen**

After the wedding Lily was a nervous wreck. She had talked herself into this marriage before the ceremony, but now she had to face her family and her friends, not to mention their counterparts in James' family.

The moment she'd thought this she was grabbed by James. "I want you to meet my best friend, He's not the easiest person to get along with, so if you want to get away from him just say you need to use the restroom. I'll know what you mean and we won't hurt Sirius' feelings."

"Your friend's name is Sirius? He can't be all that bad with a name like Sirius." Lily replied.

"If anything was the exact opposite of what it was named it's Sirius." James said seriously.

"As long as he's not Sirius Black we should be okay."

"Why not Black?" James asked feeling a bit sick at the thought that his wife might not like Sirius.

"Well, I would think that would be obvious. The Black's have hated muggleborns for centuries, I could never be friends with someone like that." Lily said.

"What makes you think that everyone has to be exactly like his or her families? Sirius happens to be the complete opposite of his family. And that's Sirius Black."

"I guess I am being a bit prejudicial." Lily admitted. After all she wouldn't want to be judged by the rest of her family. 'But you're not better than the rest of them; in fact, you're worse.' a voice inside Lily asserted.

"You guess," James muttered under his breath, "that's the same thing you said you wouldn't like him for."

"Thank you James." Lily said through her teeth.

"Hey, Sirius I have someone for you to meet." James said to a tall handsome man with black hair a few inches longer than James'. "Sirius this is Lily, Lily this is Sirius."

"Hello Sirius." Lily couldn't believe how much he looked like his brother. It freaked her out a lot.

"Are you okay, mademoiselle?" Sirius said kissing her hand.

"Madame now Sirius. Don't you forget it." James said in a weak attempt at humor. He left the two alone in the hopes that they would get better acquainted.

"Are you okay, _Madame_?" Sirius said again in an attempt to lighten the frightened girl's mood.

"I'm sorry it's just that you look so much like Regalus." As soon as she'd said it she wished she could take it back. The man was obviously repulsed by the thought of him reminding someone of his brother.

Sirius masked his emotions and said rather stiffly, "Thank you, Lily."

"I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean to upset you." Lily felt as if she could cry. Everything had been going too fast. She couldn't make it slow down like she needed it to.

"It really isn't a problem, Lily." Sirius said to ease her conscience. He knew she hadn't meant anything by it. He took Lily's arm and brought her back to her husband.

"I guess I'll leave you off here." He said as he let her move to James' side.

"It was nice meeting you Sirius." Lily said quickly. She caught Sirius' hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Can I hope to see you again soon?"

"Definitely." Sirius said with confidence.

* * *

Lily walked up to her room in Godric's Hollow, now their room. Apprehension filled her belly. This was it; now or never.

The door opened with a creak that seemed deafening to her ears at the moment. She saw James was already there and in the bathroom. Lily walked to the dresser on the far side of the room. There were several things on the top of it. The most important to Lily being her only picture of her mother.

The picture was taken on her parent's wedding day, but the photographer had managed to get a picture of the bride without the groom; a feat Lily could commend him or her on after going through her own reception. The only time she had been separated from James all night was when she had spoken to Sirius. Her mother was wearing a white wedding gown with delicate pearls sewn into the bodice in a beautiful decorative pattern.

"She's almost as beautiful as you."

Lily jumped at the unexpected sound of James' voice, but before she could turn around James' body was pressed against her back. She craned her neck to see him. When their eyes made contact she felt him gently lift the picture frame out of her hand and set it on the dresser. Lily turned around while still framed within his arms. She noticed that while in the bathroom he had changed into just a pair of boxers.

James leaned down to kiss Lily hoping that her discomfort would disappear over time. As his tongue probed her mouth his hands began working at the back of her dress.

Lily felt his hands fumbling with her zipper and let herself into her shell. The one that she had developed to get away from her life at home. She could do this; after all she'd done it before.

She felt James hands helping her dress down off of her shoulders as his mouth continued to trap her own. When the dress was on the floor, James moved his hand and the dress hung itself in the closet. As Lily kicked off her shoes—which went the same way as the dress—she made a mental note to ask James to teach her wandless magic. They only teach it to the seventh years in Hogwarts.

James carried her over to their bed, and placed her on the covers. His hands went to her breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

Lily remembered what to do. Her hands were alternately in James' hair and around his back.

James moved his hands behind his wife's back to undo the clasp of her bra of white lace. With that out of his way he began attacking her nipples with his mouth. He moved his tongue in little circles over the soft pink flesh. One of his hands continued to massage the other breast. The other went between Lily's legs. He put his finger inside her underwear to feel how far along she was, not very, but that was to be expected. He removed his hand and moved his mouth to her other breast.

Lily's hands went to the band on his boxers and she slipped them over James' hips revealing his swelling member. She moved her hands toward it, but they were stopped before they had gone halfway, by a voice whispering gruffly in her ear, "not yet."

Only when Lily was panting hard did James stop the slow torture of her breasts. He moved away from her chest and caught a glimpse of her eyes, heavy lidded with pleasure, before he kissed her again. When their lips parted for breath he moved down. James rested his hands comfortably on her hips and then started running his finger under the band of her underwear. He pulled them off of her body and discarded them on the floor. He used his hands, delicately flicking her clitoris until Lily started letting out occasional yelps of pleasure.

James moved his hands away, and saw the disappointment in Lily's eyes until he moved his head down to take his hand's place. His tongue left no crevice of her unexplored. Soon Lily saw stars and was screaming James' name with unashamedness.

James moved as though he was about to enter her. Lily moved slightly and used her leverage to turn the pair on the bed until she was on top. She kissed James slowly and continued on over his torso. When she reached his crotch she swirled her tongue around the tip of his rod and used her hands on the shaft.

James reached his hands down to Lily's hair and put pressure on her head, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. Lily didn't miss a beat. She continued her slow torture of his member until he breathlessly said her name softly.

Lily looked up and saw from his eyes that he was about ready to cum. She moved up and kissed him on the mouth. She was thinking about his enormous size. He was easily twice as large as her father was when erect, and her father had always hurt going in. She knew that James was going to make her feel like she was being split in two.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by James moving back into the higher position. He placed himself in the position to enter her, but before he moved into her he put his finger inside of her. She was still dripping wet from her orgasm. James added another finger stretching her by scissoring his fingers. When she was ready James thrust himself inside of her to the hilt.

Lily gasped, not with pain, but with surprise. It hadn't hurt at all. Something occurred to her before she could continue this line of thought—James was not moving in and out of her. He was just looking at her.

"Why did you stop?" Lily asked him.

"Did I hurt you?"

Lily was extremely surprised that he would care. "No. I'm fine. Keep going."

James continued to thrust into Lily, and she began to meet his movements. James moved faster and faster until he came inside of Lily. He pulled out of her and put his hand once again upon her clit. He knew this would be a long and enjoyable night for both of them.

* * *

Lily's head was resting on James' broad chest. Their legs were tangled together and James' arms were surrounding Lily's body and providing her with a lot of warmth. Or, at least, they should have been. Lily felt cold all over. She had to get up and get away from this breathtaking coldness.

She untangled herself from James and went to her-Their-bathroom. When she made it to the toilet she hit her knees and threw up. She felt shaky all over and knew that if she were to move at that moment she would faint. What was she going to do? She felt so guilty for not telling James about her father, but at the same time knew that he wouldn't want her to live with him if he knew. What had she gotten herself into? James had complete control over her now. If she wanted to kiss her daughter goodnight she had to have his say so. The thought repulsed her.

Though she would much rather be under James' thumb than under that of her father.

Lily walked up to the sink and washed her mouth out. She could only hope that James was still asleep when she went back into her-their-bedroom.

It looked as though she was in luck and James was asleep; however, when she got into a comfortable position on the bed James said with his eyes still shut, "Are you alright, or did you need some more time alone?" He slowly opened his eyes to look at a shocked Lily.

"I think I'm okay now."

"Good." He whispered and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Three weeks later,_

James woke up and looked at the face of his sleeping bride. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow and her eyelashes were gracefully brushing the tops of her cheeks. She looked so peaceful. He could fix that. About a week ago Lily had confided something to James; something she was about to regret. James reached for her and started to tickle her sides with vigor.

"James…James…Stop!" Lily said between laughs.

"Oh, no!" The two were rolling around on the bed both in the buff. Lily trying to get away and James trying to catch Lily. Finally James caught Lily. He pinned her to the bed by her wrists. Her eyes were shining and filled with laughter. James found her almost too beautiful he bent down slowly and had almost kissed her when the door opened.

"Okay you love birds…" Sirius said before he noticed his friend's position. "Sorry!" he walked out of their room and shut the door behind himself.

When James looked back down at Lily her face was beet red and she was struggling against his grip. "Sorry," He said letting her go.

"What was Sirius doing?" Lily said while putting on her pajamas.

"I assume he finally got up early enough to break into our house and cook us breakfast." When Lily's face clouded with confusion he added, "He promised to do that as part of his wedding gift to us. SIRIUS THE COAST IS CLEAR."

"Don't be silly he's not still out there…okay maybe he did stay" Lily said when Sirius opened the door.

"You know you didn't have to stop what you were doing on my account." Sirius said and winked at James. He placed a tray of food in front of Lily and went back out side for a moment before coming back with one for James. "I'll let you two 'eat' on your own." Sirius raised his eyebrows at James before exiting the room.

Lily waited until she had heard the front door close before turning to James, "That was mortifying."

He grinned, "Nope, that was Sirius….Eat up, Lils."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at her plate. Everything looked surprisingly edible. She poked at one of the waffles with her fork and tentatively brought a piece to her mouth. "This is AMAZING," she said to James.

"Yep, Sirius is a pretty fair cook. After we eat we'd better hurry up and get ready if were going to make it to Surry for the rehearsal."

"I had forgotten about that." Lily said. She did not want to go stay with her family; even if it was for a wedding.

* * *

James and Lily were staring at Lily's father's house. "Are you ready to go in?" He said.

"Yes, I am." The two walked up to the door and knocked. A very fat man that James had remembered meeting earlier answered it. His name was Vincent or something like that. He was wearing a tux and shouted over his shoulder, "They're here, Dear." He gave them a dirty look before saying, "You're late."

"Sorry, Vernon." Lily said. "Where's our room so we can drop off our suitcase?"

"You're staying in the guest room." He said stiffly.

"Thanks, Vernon." Lily said before walking as fast as she could toward the guest room and away from Vernon. James was following right behind.

Lily opened the door to the room Vernon had indicated. She used her wand to move her suitcase across the room. She felt James hands on her shoulders. He bent down to kiss her neck causing Lily to say, "James, we're already late. There's no time for that! We need to change."

"Party pooper," James said and stuck out his tongue.

The two changed and went out to help Petunia and Vernon with their wedding ceremony.

* * *

Lily entered the guest bedroom of her father's house with every intent of falling asleep right away. All evening Petunia had made snide remarks concerning the speed at which she had married James. Vernon had accused her of being pregnant. And her father was her father. Lily had excused herself when she could handle no more.

She turned on the warm water and undressed to take a bath. When the steaming water had filled the bathtub Lily stepped in and eased herself into the water. She heard the door to the bedroom open up. "James, is that you?" She yelled.

She heard rummaging. Why hadn't he answered her? "James!" She tried again sitting up in the water. The door to the bathroom opened. It was not James.

"Dad..." Lily said; Her voice shaking.

"Get out of there, Lily." John Evans ordered.

Lily slowly got up and wrapped a towel around herself. Maybe he didn't want anything more than to yell at her. She opened the drain on the tub and stepped closer to her father. She was conscious of the people in the house. She couldn't let them know that she was with him. If she made any noise James would come running and then he would know. It would be best to be silent through the ordeal.

When she came within reach her father dealt her a mighty blow. Her nose was bloodied. Her father dragged her into the bedroom. He forced her down onto her bed and was soon on top of her. She struggled silently, but it was no use.

* * *

James had given Lily time to wind down after the walking fiasco that was her relatives had repeatedly ripped into her, but she was taking entirely too long for comfort. James went to make sure she was okay. He heard some weird grunting from the hallway that made his hair stand on end. James reached for the door knob with haste.

**A/N- Happy Holidays to all of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you were to review you would make my Christmas Vacation.**


	15. Chapter fifteen

**A/N-First I would like to thank my reviewers: SweetSouthernGal, rockstar-101, EmeralLovesHazel, heartsnpokidots, Megan, kateelynne, Unknown..., meggie, Kylana, lunita, Tally, IHeartJamesPotter, stella luminosa, potterlady4691, blondewivbrains, Beauty Lily, Messers Padfoot and Prongs, L&J2222, heart-of-a-tiger92, luvnmarauders, and Lady Knight Kelandry**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my 200th reviewer (Drum roll please): IHeartJamesPotter! Thanks for 200!!!**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Fifteen**

When James opened the door he saw a sight he could have gone a lifetime without seeing. There was another man on top of his wife. Not only was it another man, but it was his wife's father! Without a moment of hesitation James grabbed John Evans and pulled him off of his daughter. Lily's father was on the ground with James on top of him pummeling the man's face with his fists.

At first Lily just laid there on the bed. She couldn't take in what was happening. Her husband was beating her father. Then one more thought hit her. James knew her secret now. What would he do to her? She knew that no matter what he dished out she would not be punished as bad as she should be for this. She was a whore and a slut and now her husband knew.

She watched her father's face become bloody, but she couldn't move. It was like she was glued to the bed. Her father stopped his cries and wasn't moving. James continued to hit him, though. Lily didn't think he even realized that her father had stopped moving. Part of her wanted to let him continue; after all her father did deserve this, but then a another part, a much bigger part, knew she had to stop James. She wanted her father to be punished--not for James to become a murderer.

"James, "She said softly. She stood up from the bed and said, "James, please stop!" only slightly louder.

James looked up from the bloody, unconscious mess that was her father to Lily. So she wanted him to stop, did she? He stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. He went to take a few deep breaths outside. When he had composed himself he walked back into the room to see his wife kneeling on the floor next to her father. Her index and middle fingers were on his throat. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

She pulled her fingers off of her father's neck as if burnt. She didn't answer--only go up and took three large steps away from the man on the floor. His pulse was still very strong; He would live.

"When I ask you a question you will answer me." He said through his teeth. "What were you doing?"

Lily remained silent.

James snorted and pulled out his wand and pointed it at their suitcase. One quick spell and they were packed. He grabbed the suitcase and then Lily's forearm and apperated them all to his home.

* * *

They appeared in the house at the bottom of the staircase. James let go of the suitcase and it dropped to the floor. He then released Lily's arm to see a red imprint of his hand left behind. He was about to apologize when he saw it. There was a little dribble of something white and shiny high on Lily's thigh. "Get out of my sight!" James yelled. He could barely control his anger.

Lily tore up the stairs to the shower. Letting lose only one audible sob, at the top of the staircase, before she was able to cover them up with the noise made by the shower.

When Lily got out she dried off and pulled her still wet hair back into a ponytail. Then she grabbed the first nightgown she could lay her hands on. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for James to come and punish her. After about an hour of waiting she decided to go downstairs to see if he was alright.

He wasn't there. She had searched the entire house from top to bottom and James was nowhere to be found. So she went to the fire place to check on more spot. She threw a little pinch of floo powder into the flames, got down on her hands and knees and stuck her head into the fire. "Sirius' house" she said loudly and clearly.

* * *

She felt the flames licking around her ears as her head sat in Sirius' fire place. She started screaming "Sirius, Sirius!"

He came to the fireplace and saw her. "Lily, are you okay?"

"No, have you seen James?" She really hoped he was there.

"No, he didn't tell you where he was going?"

"We're kind of having a fight. Actually I did something really stupid and James isn't talking to me." Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm afraid he might do something stupid."

"What could you have done to make James that mad? He hardly ever gets mad."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I d--He is coming up the path to my house now, Lily. I'll get him." Sirius got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked out of her sight. When he came back he was half carrying her drunken husband.

"Oh, look. It's the whore." James slurred when he caught sight of Lily in the fireplace.

Sirius bent down and said something Lily couldn't hear to James.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please to her! She's my wife!" James yelled at his best friend. "Do you even know what she did? Have you fucked her, too?" He opened his mouth to say and passed out.

Sirius just looked back and forth for a few seconds between a silently sobbing Lily and a drunken and passed out James.

The silence was broken by Lily, "I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this, but would you mind if he stayed with you tonight?" She asked just barely keeping her voice in control.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius seemingly ignored her question.

"James walked in on something he shouldn't have." She left it at that.

To Sirius Lily didn't seem the type to cheat on her husband--even if it was an arranged marriage. "Either you can tell me what happened now or I can hear it from James tomorrow. If you cared for him even the littlest bit you wouldn't make him relive whatever has made him this upset."

He watched her struggle with her emotions once more, before she squeezed out, "He saw me getting..." She stopped speaking and started sobbing heaves wracking her body now.

Sirius waited patiently for her to calm down.

When she had gained her composure somewhat she began again. "He saw me getting raped by my father." she spit the words out and pulled her head out of the fire before Sirius could comprehend what she had said.

Sirius felt like he'd been socked in the stomach and he barely knew this girl. He could only imagine what James was going through. James had confided in him that he was actually in love with Lily. This must have torn him apart. Sirius looked toward James and saw that he was still passed out. It wouldn't hurt if he left him for a few minutes to speak with Lily.

Sirius pulled out his wand and said an incantation he had come up with that when modified was the basis for the marauder's map. All he had to do was say her name, "Lily, " and it would tell him where she was. He highly doubted that she would want to stay in that house tonight. His wand vibrated interrupting his thoughts and spitting out the information. She was at Snape Manor. Sirius put his wand away and disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

Sirius had apperated just outside of the apperation wards of the manor. He walked the rest of the way to the large door. He knocked and waited. The door was answered by a house elf.

"What can Naddy be doing for you, Sir?" The elf asked.

"I'm looking for Lily Potter." Sirius said.

"What is being your name, Sir?" She asked

"I'm Sirius Black." He was confused.

"You are not James Potter then?" Naddy asked him.

Sirius just shook his head. Wow, Lily really didn't want to see James if she had the house elf this inquisitive. Elves weren't strictly allowed to ask questions of wizards other than 'What can I do for you?'.

"You may come in then." Naddy moved aside and gestured for him to enter the home of his sworn enemy, Severus Snape. "I is going to get Miss Lily." Naddy disappeared from sight.

Sirius only then became aware that he could hear the faint sound of crying in the far recesses of the house. Before he could dwell on it his thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I guess her past was too much for Potter." Severus said.

"Just let me see her Snape."

"Oh, I will. For some reason she actually agreed to speak with you. Can't imagine why. Follow me." Severus was followed be an extremely pissed off Sirius as he led him to Lily.

Sirius realized they were walking closer to the cries. "Is that Lily?" Sirius asked softly, but Severus ignored him.

Severus stopped in front of the door where the crying was coming from. Before Sirius could get the door open Sev whispered, "Gryffindors are supposed to be courageous, right?

Wary of a trap Sirius answered cautiously, "Yes."

"Then explain to me how your friend can call himself a Gryffindor when the moment he finds out someone is hurting his wife he runs away. Doesn't sound very courageous to me." Severus hissed before opening the door and shoving Sirius inside.

Sirius found out who was crying. It was a little redheaded girl with her face buried into Lily's neck--though Lily's eyes weren't too dry.

"Hello, Sirius." Lily said without emotion. "I'm sorry I just can't get her to stop crying."

"Can I try?" He asked holding out his hands.

At her wits end Lily handed Ariel over to James' friend.

As soon as Sirius' hands touched the young girl her wailing stopped. At Lily's surprised look Sirius said, "It's a gift. I can calm any female with only a touch." Now that the girl was silent he went to lay her in her crib. "Speaking of my gift, it looks like someone other than Ariel could use it." He walked over to Lily and hugged her.

It was such a strange feeling. She really did feel calm radiating from him. "I feel better now. Thanks Sirius."

"So, I see you've told Severus." He winced after that came out. It sounded like an accusation, but it was not meant to be.

"Yes, I went to his house afterwards, once. He saw my bruises and gave me a potion for them or at least he thought he had. Either you or James--Probably both--had messed with his potions. He gave me truth potion instead. Before he had figured out the mistake he asked me what had happened. That must have been nine years ago." She said matter of factly.

"This has been going on for nine years!"

"I believe the count is at eleven." She said to the floor

"Eleven years. Eleven years! You never turned him in! You never moved out." A thought occurred to him. "Ariel..."

She just nodded as she was hit by a wave of unstoppable tears.

"God Lily." He whispered. He moved closer to her and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry. Were you going to stay here tonight?"

She nodded again.

"Would you like to see James alone in the morning or would you like me there for support?" He watched the wheels turn in her head.

She knew James would want to see her alone, but a hung over and angry man was not the best thing to face alone. "I would like you to be there, if that's okay with you."

"Apperate to my house tomorrow morning. I'll keep James there until you show up. He can't be too mad. You had no control over what was happening." Sirius said. "I'll leave now. See you in the morning!"

**A/N-Hey! I got my butt in gear and produced another chapter over the break and to be honest It was because of the AMAZING REVIEWS I got for the previous chapter! By the way, If you missed it look above. WE HIT OVER 200 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so very much!**

**You know you want to press that button. Just do it already! Review for me!!!**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**A/N-first I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Long Story, Mrs. Gallagher, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, R.L.N.Tonks, AmyMay, HGHPlove4ever15, -Scp-, Unknown..., kk1189, anne0791, IHeartJamesPotter, xscarredforlifex, Mimaindi, JadedTruth, Cool-mulle, luvnmarauders, Hazeleyes93, Em3191, noms, TickleBug, Messrs Padfoot and Prongs, Lady Knight Keladry, stella luminosa, rockstar-101, brokenheart10, Beauty Lily, 1BigRomantic, SweetSouthernGal, blondewivbrains, Kylana, EmeraldLovesHazel, and Tally  
**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"James, I told you Lily is coming here this morning to talk to you!" Sirius said.

"I can't believe that you butted into my personal relationship with my wife," he spoke the word with as much venom as he could muster with his splitting headache, "and set up a meeting with her here! Did you ever think that I might want to see her alone? Or that maybe what we need to talk about is private?"

"Yes it did which is why I went to speak with Lily to see if she wanted to be alone with you this morning and she said she didn't want to! I don't blame her! After the way you treated her last night—"

"Don't tell me how to treat my wife! You don't even know what this is about! If you did then you would be on my side, not hers." James was so blinded by his anger for Sirius, Lily and her father that he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Before Sirius went to answer the door he whispered to James, "That's probably her. If you want to keep your nose in its original shape then you will refrain from calling your wife a whore to her face. If I hear you do it again I will hit you, best friend or no." James didn't know how much a stray word could hurt. Sirius had seen it. His father had had plenty of names for Sirius's mother that Sirius wasn't too fond of hearing, which was why he had vowed to never let a man speak to a woman that way. Sometimes it could hurt more than any strike ever would.

When Sirius answered the door he was surprised to find Remus there instead of Lily. "What are you doing here Moony?"

"Don't you remember?" At Sirius's confused look he added, "Poker, You, Me, and James?"

"I'm sorry Remus but it isn't a good time." Sirius hesitated a moment before adding, "Lily and James are having a fight."

"Can I help?"

"Maybe you can help me restrain James so that Lily has time to explain." Sirius said seriously. He moved aside to let Remus into the room when a loud crack outside his door signaled the arrival of three figures just outside his apparation wards. The two largest figures were arguing loud enough for the two marauders on the porch to hear.

"Severus take Ariel back! This is a private marital dispute and I might add NONE of your business!" The red headed figure said.

"You want me to let you fend for yourself! Need I remind you that that mongrel Black is not on your side! It's two against one in there! I want to come to make it more even." The black covered figure said.

Then the two moved closer to one another and were speaking in voices too low to hear. Sirius assumed that Lily had lost the argument because all three figures were walking closer to his house.

When Lily and Severus were at the door and within speaking distance of Sirius and Remus Severus said, "Deal's off. I'm not leaving you alone here with that wolf."

Lily saw what the two wizards in the doorway were getting ready to do to Severus for that remark and said, "Both of you put your wands away. NOW!"

The two men put the pieces of wood back into their pockets only when they were sure that Snivillus wasn't going to try to hex them.

"Severus, you made a deal. You and Ariel could walk me to the house to make sure I stayed out of danger, but you could not go inside. You will stick to the bargain you made." In a softer voice so that the two on the steps could not hear them she said, " What did you mean 'wolf'"

Taking the cue to whisper from Lily, Severus answered, "Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

"So," Lily found herself saying, "I'm a whore. You are still civil to me."

"You are not a whore, Lily. Stop saying you are."

"Apologize to him." At the hard look in his eyes she added in a softer tone, "please, for me?"

"Lupin," Severus said loudly enough so that the wolf could hear, "I'm sorry for calling you a wolf." He looked to Lily, "Are you pleased with that?"

"Fine, just take Ariel back to your house, please."

He gave her one scathing look for excluding him and then moved to grab Ariel's arm, but she wasn't there. He looked into Lily's eyes and saw outright panic.

"Where is she?" She turned to Remus and Sirius, "Did you see where she went?" When they both shook their heads she moved around franticly looking behind bushes and up in trees. Oh, why had she taught the girl to climb trees: She'd probably fallen and broken her neck. "ARIEL, ARIEL" she screamed over and over again until she felt herself being shaken by Sirius.

"Lily, she's in my living room."

"You found her!" She cried as she hugged Sirius.

"It was nothing, I know a locater spell."

She looked up at him in wonderment, "that's how you found me last night. Severus thought James had told you where to look for me." She waited a moment and then said, "please take me to Ariel. I want to make sure she's alright for myself." She and Sirius walked arm and arm into the house and up the stairs into the living room.

When they got there Severus was standing tight-lipped in the corner and James and Remus were on the floor entertaining Ariel. When James saw Lily he said, "Moony, will you take Ariel to the kitchen."

Lily looked at the two walking out of the living room and shot Sev a look. He nodded in her direction and followed them. "James, I should have told—" his hand stopped her from completing her apology.

"I don't want to hear it." He said harshly, "You will go back to Hogwarts tonight, as soon as you can get packed."

"Of course," she said obediently, "I just ask Sev if he'll mind taking Ariel."

"Who said I would let that greasy git near my child." James snarled. "She will stay with me. You will go home and pack." When she continued to look at him with a stunned expression on her face he raised his voice, "Now."

Knowing she deserved much worse than what she was getting Lily apparated out of Sirius's house and into James' to pack and wipe the tears out of her eyes. She had known that the moment he found out about her and her father's relationship he would change his mind about her. And now he had total control over her and her daughter! She couldn't even tell him to stuff it when it came to her daughter. Not his daughter! How dare he refer to her in that manner? Lily grabbed her things and apparated just outside of the Hogwarts' gate.

**BREAK**

"What do you mean 'she left'? She never leaves without saying goodbye to Ariel! Not even when Ariel was a baby and wouldn't know the difference." Severus knew James wasn't being completely truthful and then the bastard had the audacity to look guilty. Seeing that he wouldn't be getting anything out of this pathetic excuse for a man tonight Sev called, "Ariel, come on. We're going home."

"Who said she was going with you." James said coolly.

"Lily doesn't trust her care to anyone else." Severus said with an air of hostility.

"Well, that's too bad." James replied. "She's coming home with me."

"You expect her to sleep in a strange house in a strange bed with a stranger and without her mother? Fat chance." Severus sneered.

"You have no choice in the matter."

The two men stared at each other until Severus finally said, "If you hurt her or her mother, I don't care about the law, I will tear you limb from limb." Severus apparated out of there with furl of his black cloak.

"James you were too hard on her." Sirius said delicately. He knew it wouldn't help James to know that he'd been a complete bastard to his wife.

"You don't even know what she did." James said, "so don't stick up for her."

"Oh, I don't? Because she told me that you walked in on her being raped by her father. Was there something else?" Sirius never wanted to see a woman be treated badly by her husband, he could see where James was coming from and that he had restrained himself from abusing her, but it was still too close to what he'd seen his father do to his mother countless times.

"She was what?" Remus said loudly.

"She told you, too? Merlin, She told you; she told Snivillus, she seems to have told everyone about this, but me." James said.

"Wait a minute, you're not mad at her for having a physical relationship with her father? You're mad that she told Snape before she told you?" Sirius said incredulously.

"I could have helped, if I'd known." James said in a defeated tone. "If only I'd noticed I could have stopped it." James put his face in his hands and cried.

**BREAK**

James apparated to his house with Ariel. When he got there Lily had already left for Hogwarts.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? I want to see her." Ariel asked tiredly. It seemed as if Remus could easily wear the girl out.

"She's not here right now, Sweetheart. Would you like me to show you your new room?" He said to get her mind off of her mother.

"Okay!" Ariel answered excitedly.

James walked Ariel up the steps to the room adjacent to the one he and Lily had shared up until tonight. "Here it is!" He said opening the door to a room decorated in pink and blue—Ariel's favorite colors.

"It's so pretty!"

"It's time for bed." James countered.

"Already?" She whined.

"Yes. I'll help you into your pajamas."

James put Ariel to bed and left only when he heard the girl's soft snores. As he settled into his own bed he picked up a book and reveled in the relative silence from previously that day. The moment he'd finished the chapter he'd been working on the night before he heard a scream coming from the other side of the wall. He jumped out of his bed and ran into Ariel's room to find the girl sitting up in her bed screaming and crying.

"What's wrong?" He said gently walking up to her bed.

"I heard a monster! I need Mommy to scare it away!"

"Can I try to scare it off, Ariel?" James asked.

"He's an invisible monster," Ariel explained, "Only Mommy, Uncle Sev, and I can see him. He's so scary!"

"I can try can't I?"

"Maybe." She still looked doubtful.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"I want Mommy!" Ariel screamed.

"Listen, your Mom isn't here now."

"Then I want Uncle Sev."

"He isn't here either." James said with exasperation. He saw that she was shaking like a leaf. "Would you like me to sleep in here with you?" She shook her head. "What do you want?"

"I want Uncle Sev." She said between sobs.

"Fine."

**BREAK**

James walked with Ariel up to Snape manor and knocked on the door. Naddy the house elf answered. Ariel jumped on the small creature, "Naddy, It was so horrible! Mommy wasn't there and the monster came back and I want my Uncle Sev!" the little girl was sobbing on the elf's shoulder.

"Ariel, I'm here." Severus said. Ariel disentangled herself from the house elf in order to bury her face in the man's chest.

James just stared at the look of relief that covered Snape's face when his arms wrapped around the little girl.

"You should be in bed, young lady." Severus said in feigned admonishment.

"I couldn't sleep." She said with hardly a sniffle.

"That's too bad. I guess we'll just have to remedy that. Naddy, take Ariel to bed, please."

"Tell me how you get her to trust you." James demanded as soon as Ariel was out of sight with the elf. "And she's not staying here for the rest of the night."

"Of course she's staying here. I told you she was going to be afraid of sleeping in a strange place without Lily."

James winced at the name, "There's no reason why she shouldn't be able to sleep in her own room without her m- or is there? What happened to her?"

"Most children are afraid of waking up in a strange place. Ariel is no different."

"I'm not stupid," James declared, "I've yet to meet a child that didn't calm down from the moment an adult entered a room." He saw the strain on Snape's face. He was holding something back. "Tell me."

Severus hadn't agreed with Lily keeping her past a secret, but he didn't want to tell James something he should hear from Lily. "There's nothing to tell."

James was hopping mad. How dare he keep secrets from him again? He knew how to get Severus just as pissed as James was now. "You know it's your fault, too. I didn't see it and I take responsibility for that, but you know that if you'd have told me; then we never would have gone to her father's house."

How could Potter throw that in his face. Didn't he know that he had pleaded for Lily to tell her husband everything, even though he thought her husband was a dolt. "You do not know what you are talking about—"

James saw that he had pushed it too far, "Listen, Snape I—"

"DON'T interrupt me! You want to know all of the secrets of the Evan's family! Have you ever wondered why Ariel stays with me year round? Haven't you wondered why she didn't go home with Lily during the summer?"

James could only shake his head no before Snape continued.

"Because the younger they are the more that bastard is attracted to them! Lily walked in on that fucker touching Ariel. He's the monster _both_ of them are so afraid of!" Severus was breathing hard. He'd never let his hate for Lily's father show because despite everything she still loved him. He didn't think he would ever figure that one out.

James' face was powder white and his heart was beating almost out of his chest. "No, Ariel's too young. No one could do that to Ariel, she's too sweet and young. Too innocent"

"Potter you don't want to know what that man—for lack of a better word—is capable of. I wish I could forget." Severus' face bespoke his feelings more than words ever could.

Seeing that a change of subject was what they both needed, James said, "Ariel can stay here tonight, but I'd really appreciate it if you could help me come up with a way to get her to sleep at my house."

"The only way it will work is if Lily or I stay with her to scare the monster away." Severus saw that the other man did not like this suggestion so he added, "It _is_ the only way I know of."

Grudgingly James asked, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

**BREAK**

Lily held on to the ring she had transfigured into a portkey to get her to Hogwarts as she walked over the grounds full of people laughing and playing. Lily resolved not to look at the displays of happiness and stiffened her jaw to make it to Professor Dumbledore's office without shedding a tear. When she made it to the gargoyle she whispered the password to enter. It jumped aside and Lily forced herself to walk calmly up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's muted, "come in." She opened the door and stood in front of the large desk looking at her feet.

"My dear, are you here to stay for a while?" When she nodded he continued, "You are our first wife back, I would like to be the first to congratulate you." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Um, th-thank you?" She said uncertainly.

"There's no need to be shy, dear. You may go up to your dormitory."

Seeing she was dismissed, Lily left the room. Why had he congratulated her? What had she done? He could have been congratulating her on the wedding, but that didn't seem likely. What could it be?

**A/N-I know this took a lot longer than it should have, but I was really busy. I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway review please!**


	17. Chapter seventeen

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, edwardandbellaforever25, Love is the key to the worl..., Herb3, molldollbaby, 1BigRomantic, zEthHPfrEaK, layla, Lady Knight Kelandry, kt130, deborah-danielle, TickleBug, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, ICantRemberSodAll, Meshugenah, stella luminosa, and jassyflower.  
**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lily walked into the sixth year dorms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She went over to her own bed and collapsed into tears. She didn't even bother with a silencing charm since everyone else should have been in class at the time. She knew her tears would solve nothing, but she still couldn't stop them. The hot wet tears fell down her face with nothing to check them.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Lily asked Belle as she wiped water from her eyes.

"You're the one who has the nerve to sleep when we haven't seen you in an ENTIRE month!" Belle said.

"Yeah!" supplied Marci.

Lily replied, "Aren't you articulate today, Marci. And that doesn't give you the right to douse me with water to wake me up!"

"So, spill." Marci demanded as she and Belle made themselves comfortable on Lily's bed.

"Spill about what?"

Marci rolled her eyes, "Why are you back? You can't be knocked up already."

"Um, yeah, well..."

"Planning on telling us anytime soon?" Belle asked impatiently.

"James and I kind of had a fight."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'." Marci questioned.

"Well, James sort of asked me to leave before we could actually fight about it." At the questioning look on their faces she continued. "When we were at Petunia's wedding Dad, well, you can guess. James walked in during." tears were rolling down her face at the memory."

"Oh, Lily!" Belle exclaimed. Marci just looked at her with awe.

The girls spent the rest of the night keeping Lily's mind off of her problems at home. They spoke well into the night about who was dating whom and what had happened in the Hogsmeade trip that had been made right after Lily had left.

* * *

"You're sure this is the only way to get Ariel to trust me?" James asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm positive, Potter." Severus said without malice.

"Explain it to me one more time please, Snape."

"Okay, Ariel goes to bed in her room. When she wakes up she'll scream. We will both enter the room at the same time. The first few nights you will watch me comfort her. Then as you feel more comfortable I will allow you to take over. Soon Ariel will begin trusting you."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"I'm positive, Potter."

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Lily!" Alice screamed from across the hall.

"Alice! What are you doing back?"

"Well, Frank thinks I should go to school. I'll be coming home every night to..." She blushed beet red. "...you know. He doesn't want my school work to suffer from being married. I just wanted to thank you for speaking to me before. I really needed you."

"That's what friends do, Alice. You don't need to thank me."

"So what about you? And James?" She asked with a smile.

"I... well," Lily pulled Alice into an empty classroom. "To tell you the truth I haven't spoken to James in over two months. We sort of had a fight."

"What kind of fight would make you not talk to your husband for TWO MONTHS"

"Um--" Tears started to spill down Lily's cheeks as she told Alice everything from her father to Ariel to Severus. "And that's not even the worst part! I just took a muggle pregnancy test and it's positive."

"Lily, none of this is your fault. --"

Alice was cut off when the door to the room opened. A boy Lily vaguely remembered as a second year Hufflepuff walked in and squeaked, "Are one of you Lily Evans-Potter?"

"It's just Potter, and I am." Lily said.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." The boy squeaked. Then he handed Lily a note and left.

"What does it say?" Alice asked.

_Mrs. Potter, _

_Please report to my office as soon as you receive this note._

_--Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Milk Duds_

"What does that last part mean?" Alice asked.

"I think it's the password."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No, Alice, I think I'll be Okay."

"Alright, I hope it's good news!"

* * *

Lily knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office and opened it. There was Severus standing in front of the desk talking to the headmaster.

"Sev, What's wrong? Is Ariel okay?" Lily asked close to hysterics at the sight of her friend.

"Yes, Lily, calm down. Ariel is fine."

"James then? What happened? Tell me. I can handle it." Lily was panicking. She crossed her arms aver her waist and stared wide-eyed at Severus, obviously waiting for the worst.

Severus walked over to her and put his arms around her, "Lily, I can promise you Ariel is perfectly fine. As far as Potter is concerned, turn around and see for yourself."

Lily pulled herself away from Severus' arms and turned around. At the sight of James, whole and safe, she turned back to Severus, burst into tears, and buried her head into Severus' chest.

After a few moments of crying tears of relief Lily pushed herself away from Severus and hit him hard on the shoulder. "What in the world are you doing here? Aside from trying to scare me to death."

"It's not my fault that when you're here you normally bring bad news."

"I don't normally bring bad news!" Severus said defending himself.

"Oh, really? What were we doing the last time you were here?"

"Picking a husband for you, but that was just the one time and technically I didn't bring that news."

"And the time before that?"

"Well, Ariel had broken her arm." Severus said ashamedly.

"And the time before that?"

"Okay, Lily, you made your point."

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked impatiently.

Severus looked at the headmaster who nodded. He looked to Lily and said, "Professor Slughorn is sick. His healer has recommended that he retire. I'm going to be his replacement."

"You mean you are going to be a potions professor?" When he nodded Lily squealed, "Congratulations, Sev!... I mean _Professor Snape." _She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You are the first one to call me that. It has a nice ring to it." Severus said with a smile.

"Um, Lily, I kind of wanted to talk to you." James said softly.

Lily turned around swiftly. "Oh!" She said softly. She turned back to Severus and said, "Sev, are you moving into Slughorn's office right away?"

"Yes. In fact, I already have several potions to brew for the hospital wing. I wanted to get started soon."

"Great! Listen, when James and I are finished talking I'll come down there and I can help! Maybe?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Fine, Lils—Oh, sorry--I mean Mrs. Potter."

"Thanks, Professor!" She winked then took a tentative step towards James. "You wanted to talk." She said softly, her previously joyous demeanor forgotten.

James reached for her hand and said, "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." Then he pulled her down the stairs.

**A/N- First of all, Yay, I updated! I'm excited. I hope you are, too! If you are tell me in your review! Hint, hint.**

**Next, Sorry this is so short, but there is going to be a lot of drama coming up really quick, so to break it up the chapters are going to start being about this length.**

**Lastly, I've got the next few chapters mostly written in my head, so they should start coming a bit faster.**

**P.S. Is anyone else not receiving update notices in their e-mail? I checked and all of my alerts a enabled. I just can't figure it out.**


	18. Chapter eighteen

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: pippapear, kk1189, my.copyright, jassyflower, Seren1ty47, JadedTruth, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Herb3, ICantRemberSodAll (see bottom), cosmopolitan, mmm..., TickleBug, stella luminosa, me, Meshugenah, Potterdancer616, and Phyre's child13.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Eighteen**

James had pulled Lily up to the seventh floor corridor. They were standing in front of the hideous—in her opinion—painting of a war amongst what seemed like trolls. And her husband—a man she was seriously beginning to think was a bit off in the head—was pacing.

"You know, James, a hallway isn't exactly considered private by most pe—Where did that come from?" There was a door in front of them! One Lily was certain hadn't been there a mere moment ago. "How did you do that?" She said with awe.

James pulled her into the room and shut the door before answering. "You just walk by three times thinking about what you need. Oh, you can't use it when someone else is inside, so try to keep it a secret!"

"So, you need a bed and candles?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

James looked up from Lily's face and saw that the room had indeed equipped itself with a bed and candles. There was also a set of comfortable looking chairs in a corner in front of a fireplace. James grabbed Lily's arm and led her to one of them. "I needed a place to talk to you." He said firmly, "The room dreamed up the rest."

"So, why are we here then?" Lily asked a bit impetuously.

"I wanted to talk to you about this marriage law and what it means to us."

"Really? And what does it mean?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, Lily, part of the law involves a timetable for having...um...children." James' face was red as an apple.

"So you are here for some sort of conjugal visit?" Lily's temper was getting the best of her.

"No, Lily, It's not like that!" James defended himself.

"Then explain to me! What is it LIKE?" When James failed to answer Lily continued, "I. Am. Your. Wife. James. Potter. Not. Your. Whore."

"I've never treated you like a prostitute!" He was slightly taken aback by the accusation.

"What do you think you're doing right now!" Lily yelled. There were tears streaming down her face. Somehow she had gotten to her feet.

"My plan wasn't to come here and get you to fuck me! I was hoping to get you to accept my apology!" James, too, was yelling now. "The fact is you need to get pregnant! And soon! I just don't want the ministry dissolving our marriage because of something preventable."

"Well, James," Lily said her voice barely controlled, "Maybe if you'd come in here and started talking about something other than that stupid law I would have found an opening in the conversation to tell you that I'm already pregnant." Lily's hand flew up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell him like that. She really hadn't! She looked at James face to gage his reaction to the news.

His face went soft and he looked at Lily, "You mean I'm going to be a Dad?"

"Oh, James," Lily tried to interrupt him. Her voice was much softer.

James picked Lily up bridal style and set her back in her chair. "Are you sure you should be standing and walking around? I mean this place is full of staircases! What if you fell?"

"James, Listen" She tried again.

"Maybe you should come home and do your homework like you were doing before. This place just isn't safe for a pregnant woman. You could even get hit by a rogue spell!"

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. When she saw she had his attention she continued reluctantly, "I don't know who...," Her voice faltered, "I don't know who... the father is." She looked away. She just couldn't watch the hopeful look in his eyes diminish at her words. "I'm sorry, James. Really, I am."

James took a deep breath and buried his head in his hands. He took one more breath and then looked at Lily, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." he said solemnly. "I need to be alone, Okay?" At her nod he left the room.

Lily's stomach felt sick. He'd said he shouldn't have assumed. What did he mean by that? And then he'd just left. She was a tramp and a harlot. Of course, It WAS all her fault. She knew James wasn't like her father. When she'd told him she was pregnant he had accepted responsibility. What reason had she given him to believe there was any question over paternity. And why had she told him like that? It shouldn't have come up at the tail end of an argument! It was like she'd used her own child as a weapon against her husband.

The questions and self-accusations spinning around in Lily's brain had given her a headache. She walked over to the bed, buried her face in the pillow and cried.

* * *

James let his feet lead him through the halls of Hogwarts. He still felt sick to his stomach from his conversation with Lily. The baby just had to be his, didn't it? The world wouldn't be that cruel to Lily. For such a young woman she had been through so much. He also couldn't understand her surprised expression when he'd been excited at her news. Who wouldn't be excited to find that their wife was--

"Potter, instead of pacing around out there come in and help me slice these roots!"

James looked around as saw that he had made his way to the dungeons and had been pacing in front of the potions classroom for an indeterminate period of time. 'Why not?' he thought as he went in to help the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff.

Severus pointed to a very large stack of roots, "They need to be sliced into half inch slices—Okay?"

"I think I can manage that." James said.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about when he pulled you off to the side?" At James raised eyebrows he added, "Just trying to make conversation, Potter."

"Well, he wanted to chew me out."

"Really?" Severus said Laughing.

"He was under the impression Lily had been sent back to Hogwarts because she was pregnant. He was angry with me for neglecting her in her state."

"Speaking of her 'state', Congratulations."

"She told you?" James questioned.

"Calm down, Potter. No, she didn't tell me. She didn't have to. The girl just went completely mental in Dumbledore's office. The last time she did that she was pregnant with Ariel. Of course, she was worried about different people that time."

James looked at Severus and said softly, "Lily doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what? That she's pregnant? Allow me to absolve you of doubt, She's the same hormonal mess she was the first time around."

"No, she doesn't know if I'm the one who should be congratulated." James' eyes were full of meaning.

"Listen, Potter, I've seen you with Ariel. You love her, Don't you?"

"Of course I love her. But it's not the same."

"Do you think that if this child is biologically yours you could love it any more than you love Ariel."

"I don't think I could love anyone more than I love Ariel, but like I said; It's not the same."

"Why do you feel it's not the same?" Severus asked diplomatically.

"Well, I'm the only person Ariel has ever called Dad."

"What, you think this kid is planning on coming out and calling someone else Dad?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"The reason you perceive it as different is because Ariel was conceived and born before you were married to Lily. Before you had even seen her. Most men care about the paternity of their wife's children because it is proof of their faithfulness to them. Consciously you know Lily had no choice in what happened, but subconsciously the question of paternity is proof of your mate's sexual encounter with another.

"Rather like lions, don't you think? When a new male takes over a pride of females he kills all of the cubs from the previous leader. It makes sure that all offspring from then on out will be legitimately his." James was staring at Severus with his mouth open. "What?" Severus asked a bit unnerved.

"That was deep, man! And I can't wait to tell Remus, Sirius, and Peter that you have a thing for lions." James was chuckling

"I do not have a thing for lions! I just happen to know a thing or two about the dynamics of a pride." Severus said haughtily.

"Whatever, Snape!"

"Anything else you would like me to explain to you?" Severus joked. "The birds and the bees, perhaps.

"Actually, when Lily told me she was pregnant she seemed surprised that I was happy about it. Does she really think that little of me?" James asked seriously.

"It has nothing to do with you. It took Lily forever to realize that I wasn't like her father. Oh, she knows in her head that you aren't anything like him, but it will take her a while to stop expecting you to disappoint her." Severus said sadly.

"Snape, I need to go talk to Lily." James said as he heard the door to the classroom open. He wanted to apologize.

"What's going on, Sev?"

Both men turned to see Lily standing in the doorway looking taken aback. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying earlier. James was reminded of the first time he'd seen her standing outside of Dumbledore's office. She had been scared to death. She'd looked very young then, just like she did now.

"Well, Lily, Potter and I were just working on brewing a potion."

"Can I help?" Lily questioned softly.

"Well you could stir the potion in about another thirty seconds or you could slice roots with Potter."

"Let's see," Lily walked over to the potion and looked inside, "Pepper up potion, ready for it's second stirring: eighty clockwise stirs, followed by seventy-two counter-clockwise turns, and then another forty-two stirs in a figure eight. All without ever touching the sides or bottom of the pot. I think I'll cut roots, half of an inch wide—right?"

James looked at her blankly while Severus chuckled, "Don't you mean 'right, Sir.'?"

"How silly of me! Is that right, Sir?"

"Yes that's correct, Mrs. Potter."

"This is the part where you say 'Ten points to Gryffindor.'"

"I have yet to teach any classes and you are already expecting favoritism." Severus clicked his tongue and shook his head before turning back to the complicated stirring pattern.

"Has Ariel been behaving for you, Sev?" Lily said continuing to ignore James.

"The girl hasn't been with me. She's been in Godric's Hollow." Severus grunted, not looking up from the potion.

Lily looked to James throughly unconvinced. Severus had to be pulling her leg, right?

"I told you she would be staying with me before you left."

"How did you get her to sleep?"

James ran a hand through his hair, "Well, Snape stayed with us at the house for a month or so."

Lily turned and looked at Severus. She caught his eye when he finished stirring. She knew it had twenty minutes of simmering before he had to stir it again so she mouthed the words 'thank you.'

He smiled and opened his mouth to reply when Lily heard him suck air through his teeth and watched him grab a hold of his left forearm. "Where are your potion stores?" Lily asked her voice unnaturally calm.

"I'll get them, Lily. Stop worrying." Severus said.

"What's going on?" James asked. He was ignored by both Lily and Severus.

"Fine. You get the potions and I'll get your robes." Lily had almost disappeared behind the door when she popped her head back in the room, "Make sure you take both of them." and then she was gone.

James watched in stunned silence as Snape took a potion that was unmistakably a pain potion and then another that he did not recognize. "Seriously, what is going on?" Again James was ignored.

Lily burst into the room carrying a set of black robes. When she held them out to Snape James saw that they were hooded. But that was normal for December.

"Hurry up," Lily said as a mask tumbled to the floor. "Put these on." Lily bent down to pick up Severus' mask, but felt another hand enclose her wrist.

"Don't touch it!" James ordered his wand already at Severus' throat. He pulled Lily behind himself as though to protect her. To Snape he said, "You're a Death Eater?! Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

"James, please!" Lily begged, but James wasn't going to let a Death Eater threaten his family. Lily reached into her robes with her untethered hand and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at James' back and whispered, "Petrificus Totalis!"

James' arms and legs snapped together and he fell over...on top of Lily.

"Sev, help me with him!" Lily was barely able to hold him up.

"Oh, just let him drop."

"Severus Snape!"

"Fine." Severus took James weight and laid him down gently on the hard, cold floor.

"Did you take your potions?"

"Yes, mother."

"It's not a joke, Severus. Be careful."

Severus could see that Lily's worry was genuine. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'll be fine, Lils."

"You had better be, Severus Snape, because if you die; I'll kill you."

"Good luck with that." Severus said chuckling as he flooed to wherever Voldemort was.

**A/N-This chapter and part of the last were set one week before the scheduled Christmas break. I know they didn't seem like it but they were. (I just figured up the amount of time between September first and now)**

**In case you didn't notice, I updated! And only one day after the previous one! YAY!**

**A special thanks to ICantRemberSodAll. Your advice worked! I've started getting my alerts again! Thank you very much.**

**Also, 282 reviews and 31,790 hits! Thanks so much to everyone!**

**Oh, and several of you mentioned thinking I had given up on this story. I won't. And if I do I will let you all know with an author's note chapter. I promise.**


	19. Chapter nineteen

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: edwardandbellaforever25, stella luminosa, -Scp-, IcantRemberSodAll, pippapear, Seren1ty47, IheartJamesPotter, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Love is the key to the worl..., me, Phyre's child13, and Potterdancer616.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lily walked over to James' body on the floor. She pointed her wand at him and said "Enervate!"

As soon as James regained use of his limbs he launched himself at Lily. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. As he hugged her he whispered into her hair, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lily said as she moved away from James. "James, I'm sorry, but we didn't have time to explain."

"Don't ever do that again." James said dangerously low. "And there's nothing to explain. Snape is a death eater."

"I know, but..."

"No, Lily there aren't any buts! Snape is a death eater. Do you even know what that means?" James interrupted.

"Yes, I know what that means."

"I don't think you do! You, of all people, would not be friends with him if you did."

"Oh really," Lily said, "How do you figure that?" Her voice had gained a shrill tone.

"Death eaters hate muggleborns! All of them! Their idea of fun is torturing people. They've used the Cruciatus curse to cause enough pain to make muggleborns go insane. Lily, they rape people!" James watched his wife's face get paler and paler as he continued talking. He didn't want to see her like this, but he also didn't want her to wind up as one of the people getting tortured. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's for your own good. We need to leave, now. Before he gets back." James turned to walk toward the door.

"You can leave if you want to," Lily stated, "But I have a potion that needs to be stirred in a complicated pattern in about fifteen minutes and there's still at least a pound of roots to slice."

"Lily, you will be in mortal danger if you stay!"

"Think about what you are saying, James! If Severus was going to kill me don't you think he'd have done it by now? We've been alone together at least a billion times since we met."

"Yeah, but now he knows that I know that he is a death eater. He knows I will tell you what he is capable of!"

"If he was so worried about that then why didn't he kill both of us while you were under my curse?"

"I've never claimed to understand the way a death eater's mind works. Oh Merlin, We've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"James, I can't explain everything to you. I made a promise to Severus and to Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore knows?"

"Yes, Dumbledore knows."

"And he still hired that git! I kill him for putting you in dan--" James was interrupted when someone arrived in the fireplace. James grabbed Lily and forced her behind him. He also grabbed her wand away from her and pointed his own at the person in the grate. The person inside moved slightly and groaned. It was the most unearthly sound he had ever heard.

"Let go of me, James!" Lily shrieked.

James was too stunned by the sight of another human being in such pain to do anything other than what she had ordered. He watched as Lily ran, not to the person, but to Snape's potion stores. She grabbed several bottles and then back tracked to him.

"Wand please," Lily ordered.

James handed the piece of wood over to his wife. His eyes never left the quivering person on the floor in front of the fireplace. He couldn't figure out who it could be. He tried to make his legs work to go offer help to the person, but they wouldn't obey his commands.

"Levi Corpus!" Lily said.

James watched as the body on the floor raised itself up. He saw the unmistakeable death eater mask covering the face of the man, and instantly knew that it was, in fact, Snape. He wanted to tell her not to help him, to let him drop and leave and never look black. But she said Dumbledore knew and despite what he'd said earlier, he knew Dumbledore would never put his students in danger.

Lily directed Severus' body toward his chambers. She followed his body into his rooms and set him on the bed. She was vaguely aware that James had followed her in and was watching her in earnest. Lily walked over to Severus, forced his mouth open and poured one of the many bottles down his throat.

James watched as he sputtered and coughed while Lily set the rest of the potions on the end table.

"Lily," Severus said with a cough.

"Shhh," she said, "Don't talk until you've taken all of your potions."

"Get Dumbledore." Severus said obviously in immense pain.

"You can give him your report later. Take your potions."

"Get Dumbledore, NOW!" Severus said with as much strength as he could muster.

"James, please get professor Dumbledore,"

James looked into Lily's face as he contemplated following her direction. On the one hand he didn't think he should leave her alone with a death eater. On the other Dumbledore apparently trusted this man and Snape didn't look as though he could even stand up, let alone gather his wand and mutter the killing curse.

"James! Now!" Lily said exasperated with his total and obvious lack of care for Severus.

James hesitated for only one more moment before following his wife's order. He left the potions classroom hoping against all hope that he'd made the right decision.

Lily watched James leave and then continued administering potions to Severus. Honestly what did he think Severus could do to her in his present state. She looked at Severus' face his color was returning and he was able to move a bit without pain. "It doesn't look like taking those potions beforehand helped at all."

"They helped a lot, actually." Severus said as he downed another potion

"But you look worse than I've ever seen you!"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to see what I would look like if you hadn't made me take those potions." He drank another.

"Did you let your occlumency shields drop?"

"I can't have. If Voldemort had any evidence of my betrayal other than a gut reaction I wouldn't be alive." He swallowed his last potion.

"But he does suspect you?" Lily asked, "Take off your shirt."

"Well, he doesn't torture followers he assumes are loyal." Severus pulled his shirt over his head.

"Shouldn't you go into hiding, or something?" Lily began feeling Severus' ribs for fractures.

Severus saw that Lily was genuinely upset, "My work is too important for me to go into hiding. Aside from that if I can get him to trust me now; I will have his trust for eternity. If I go into hiding now I will have a fate worse than death hanging over my head until Dumbledore manages to kill Voldemort."

"Well, I don't like it." Lily said with an air of finality. She had finished her exam. He had a couple of broken ribs that Madame Pomfrey would have to heal, but his cuts and bruises could be easily treated by Lily within the next few minutes.

"You don't have to."

**BREAK**

James stood outside Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Dumbledore say from within.

James poked his head in the door. When he saw that the headmaster was alone he said, "Snape said to get you. He said it was urgent." as he walked into the office. "I, personally, think he needs Poppy as well. He was practically dead."

"Ahh. Fawkes, Please send Poppy to professor Snape's chambers." The phoenix quickly left in a burst of flame.

"Albus? There's something else."

"What is it?" Dumbledore seemed tired.

"When Snape showed up in his chambers he was wearing death eater robes and a mask." He didn't add that he'd seen Snape leave in those clothes as well.

"Professor Snape is a spy for the Order, James. Shall we see what secrets he has to impart?" Dumbledore motioned toward the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the flames, stepped in and said "Professor Snape's office." He was gone in the blink of an eye.

James followed suit. When he fell out of Snape's grate he saw that Dumbledore had waited for him to proceed. James led professor Dumbledore to Snape's door. Before he turned the handle he heard a snippet of conversation from the other side of the door.

"Lay down." He heard Lily say

"I'm fine like this." Snape was obviously feeling better

"Don't sit up, Severus! You have several broken ribs! You should lay down until Madame Pomfrey can come fix them!"

"Like I said; I'm fine like this."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Positive."

James heard as Snape gasped in pain and then exclaimed, "Dammit, Lily!" He walked in and saw that both Snape and Lily were sitting up on Snape's bed.

"Cussing at a student, Professor?" She batted her eyes innocently at Snape, "I told you to lay down. If you are healthy enough to sit up, you are healthy enough to withstand an occasional slap to the ribs."

James and Dumbledore walked into the room and gathered with Lily around Snape's bed as Snape followed Lily's order to lay down. "Poppy's on her way, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"No she's not!" A voice behind the group butted in, "Because she's already here!" It belonged to a disgruntled school nurse. "Move along Mister Potter! I've got to be able to see the patient to work on him."

When James moved aside and Madame Pomfrey saw that Lily was there her face softened. "At least there's someone here who has a mind for health. Mrs. Potter, I assume you have done a through work up on the patient?"

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey." Lily said dutifully, "I've administered the proper potions for the after effects of the cruciatus curse. I've also given him several pain potions. I've fixed most of his cuts and bruises with spells, but I haven't perfected my bone mending spells yet so I thought his broken ribs should wait for you."

"Do you know how many ribs are broken?"

"Well, I felt them and I think there are four that are broken and two that are cracked, and at least three more are bruised."

Madame Pomfrey ran a couple of diagnostic spells and looked at Lily with awe. "You were spot on in your diagnosis, Mrs. Potter." The nurse rattled off a couple more spells and announced, "You're good as new, Severus. Mrs. Potter, I would like to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning. Albus, I'll leave you to your business." The mediwitch walked out of Severus' chambers muttering about the 'blasted Marauders and their stupid pranks'.

"You had something urgent to tell me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked

Severus sat up, this time without so much as a wince. "Yes, Albus, but it's sensitive information." He tossed a pointed look at James.

"Everyone in this room is in the Order of the Phoenix, except for Mrs. Potter, of course."

"He's in the Order?!" Lily and Severus asked in unison.

Severus was the first to shake off his surprise. "Albus, Voldemort is going to attack Diagon Alley anytime now."

"Then there's no time to lose. James, send an order through Fawkes to headquarters. We need as many people as possible to turn up. As soon as you're finished report to Diagon Alley yourself. Severus you should stay here. You need your rest and we don't want Voldemort to figure out where your loyalties lie. Mrs. Potter, give him a sleeping draught."

"Yes, sir." Lily said, "Did you want me to go to Diagon Alley to fight as well? Severus has taught me to duel."

"No, you are still in school Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore turned on his heel and left the room.

Lily opened her mouth to scream at James for not informing her that he was in the Order, but after she'd thought a moment she closed it. James had kept a secret from her, but what right did she have to bitch him out over it. After all, She had lied to him about much larger things in the past. So Lily allowed James to leave without offering any comments.

Severus watched as Potter walked out of the room without a single word from Lily. No annoying motherly worrying, no 'Be carefuls'. "Lily!"

"What?" She said as she walked over to another stash of potions Severus kept in his rooms.

"How could you let him leave without saying anything to him? He's your husband and he's going to be fighting in a battle that Voldemort himself will be at in about five minutes time." He watched his words cut his best friend. He knew she hadn't put that together in her own mind yet.

"Oh, Severus, what have I done? Take your potion." She thrusted the bottle at him.

She watched him down the entire bottle. "Will you be okay? I've got to go see if I can catch James before he leaves."

When Severus nodded Lily ran from the room at the fastest speed she could go. She had to get to Dumbledore's office before James left. She just had to!

**A/N-Originally I was going to wait until I had three hundred reviews before I posted this chapter, but I'm going to be spending about a week at my house (the one with no internet access) so I decided not to make you wait. I'm going to be the only person in my family that is there...And I won't be working...And there's no TV either...And the DVD player burnt out the last time my brother was there...So that leaves reading and writing.**

**(If you don't see where I'm going with this yet, You won't hear from me for about a week, and then I'll have a stockpile of chapters to update.)**


	20. Chapter twenty

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers:my.copyright, TheLastCrumpet, 1BigRomantic, blondewivbrains, -Scp-, JadedTruth, storm-brain, Meshugenah, stella luminosa, Phyre's child13, pippepear, banny, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, love is the key to the world, ICantRemberSodAll, SweetSouthernGal, and Potterdancer616.**

**Also, over three hundred reviews!!**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty**

Lily quickly spoke the password to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the stairwell leading to the Head's office. As soon as the statue had moved enough to allow her entrance she was off like a shot up the stairs. When Lily reached the top she barged into the office without knocking. She saw the last of the green flames from someone flooing away from the castle. It must have been James. Without thinking Lily grabbed her own pinch of floo powder and soon found herself behind the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't sure why it was so important for her to speak to James, but it was.

He wasn't anywhere in the bar. If he'd been the person in Dumbledore's fireplace then he had flooed to another shop in Diagon Alley.

Lily walked out of the back of the establishment. She looked at the brick wall covering the entrance to the alley. She raised her wand to tap the bricks and paused. What could go wrong? If the fighting had already started she could simply turn back, right? She took a deep breath and tapped the bricks.

The wall disappeared and she could see the alley. She was stunned to say the least. There were more people in Diagon Alley than she'd ever seen before and they were all throwing curses at one another. Lily saw that the people without masks, the Order members, were far outnumbered. Almost all of them were fighting two or more death eaters. She knew she could help, but Dumbledore had ordered her not to fight.

She hesitated only one moment before the decision was taken out of her hands as a death eater sent a curse her way. She blocked it easily and sent one of her own. It made contact. The man toppled over, but Lily was unable to see if he got back up because two more masked men took his place.

For several minutes Lily sparred with death eaters. She took out no less than a dozen and was in the densest part of the fray when most of the fighters stopped in awe. She didn't know why until she heard a silky smooth voice from behind her speak.

"You're a pretty little mudblood, but I can't have you making a fool of my death eaters at every battle."

Lily turned and looked into the handsome face of Voldemort. She was surprised. She'd assumed that Voldemort's outward appearance would match his soul, twisted and torn. "How do you plan on stopping me?" She challenged.

Voldemort raised his wand and engaged the teenager in battle.

The fight lasted longer than any previous fight Lily had been in. The two duelists were well matched. She made a mental note to thank Severus the next time she saw him, for those intense training sessions she had cussed him out for making her take part in. So far Lily had landed only one spell, the jelly-legs hex. Unfortunately, just before the spell hit him, Voldemort managed to get off a killing curse. In order to avoid death Lily had to dive.

It didn't take her long to get back on her feet after Voldemort's spell hit a death eater spectator who had been standing behind her, but it was long enough to allow Voldemort to say the counter curse, and ready himself for her next attack.

On and on their fighting went. Neither one was able to get off a clear shot. Lily dueled exactly as Severus had taught her, but occasionally she gave up ground. During one instance of backpedaling, she stepped on a rock and lost her balance and her bottom hit the dirt of the road.

Voldemort used her moment of weakness to his advantage. "Crucio!" He shouted.

Lily rolled to get out of the way, but was a split second too slow. The curse grazed her arm. She felt like she was on fire. She vaguely registered someone stepping in front of her and taking up the battle before she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

James Potter was fighting furiously. The Order was outnumbered two to one at least. He was handling three death eaters at the moment. They had his full attention. To lose concentration for a moment would be to forfeit his life.

Then, slowly at first, several of the duels going on around him stopped. When he heard the suave voice of He Who Must Not Be Named his own fight ended as all four parties turned to see who You Know Who had deemed worthy of fighting himself. James had heard the man was very selective. He considered it a great honor to die at his own hands. He only dueled the best.

"You're a pretty little mudblood, but I can't have you making a fool of my death eaters at every battle."

"How do you plan on stopping me?"

uhhh, no. Impossible. Yes, the woman had red hair. Yes, she looked just like Lily does from the back. And yes, she sounded like Lily, but it couldn't be her. Dumbledore had told her to stay away! She wouldn't disobey Dumbledore. He knew he was being foolish, and honestly, he didn't think Lily could last thirty seconds in a duel with Voldemort. She didn't seem the dueling type. But he made his way toward the duel anyway.

James was pushing people out of the way when he heard a cheer raise among the Order members who were close to the duel. Apparently the woman fighting He Who Must Not Be Named had managed to get off a good curse. He sent his best wishes to the woman, but he wouldn't allow himself to hope. Everyone knew it would be Dumbledore who brought about You Know Who's downfall.

James continued on his mission to make sure with his own eyes that this woman was not his wife. He had to fight his way through the crowd and it got worse as he got closer to the battle.

He was surprised that the woman had managed to stay alive this long. She must be a great duelist. James was pushing through the last few people he needed to in order to see the woman clearly when he heard her scream loudly. It was ongoing and he knew she must have been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

He used his arms to push a man out of the way and saw her face screwed up in pain. "Lily!" He whispered. Before he'd had time to think it through he was screaming, "Stupefy!" He Who Must Not Be Named blocked the curse and James used the split second advantage to step in front of Lily's still form.

He blocked and parried with You Know Who, but he was no match for the villain. When James was sure he'd lost the battle another cheer went up through the crowd and he saw that Dumbledore had arrived. James stepped aside for the two masters to begin their dueling.

Most of the people around him were watching the epic battle in front of them. James, however, was on his knees beside Lily. "Lily," He said shaking her gently. The Cruciatus curse didn't kill, right? She had to be okay! "Lily, wake up!" She was still not answering.

James picked her up and ran into the closest shop. From there he flooed to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Poppy!" James roared. He laid Lily down on one of the beds.

"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Madame Pomfrey came out from her office.

"Lily," he strangled out, "got hit with the Cruciatus curse. She won't wake up!"

"Calm down Mister Potter! Sit over there." When she saw the real worry in his eyes she added, "Don't worry, the Cruciatus curse doesn't kill people." It wasn't much comfort, but it was something. As she began her examination of Mrs. Potter she noticed Mr. Potter sit down on the edge of the next bed.

Poppy raised her wand to do a diagnostic spell when her unconscious patient let loose a low moan. She watched as Mrs. Potter's body tensed. Then she witnessed an outrush of blood from between her patient's legs.

"What's going on? Is Lily alright? That's a lot of blood."

"We need to take her to Saint Mungo's. I don't have what we need to treat her here." She pulled out a wand to conjure a stretcher for her favorite student, but Mr. Potter had already lifted the patient up bridal style and said, "Can we floo there?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Same place you came in at." She watched as the distraught man flooed from her sight. Poppy followed.

James walked from the fireplace holding Lily in her now blood- and dirt-stained school uniform. He had stepped up to the receptionist who was busy filing her nails.

"This is an emergency." He said. James was surprised that his voice was so steady.

"Everyone thinks they have an emergency. I get to be the judge of whether or not it is one." She said snottily. "Now go to the back of the line. Next!"

"But--" He was cut off by a frustrated female voice behind him.

"Don't leave, Mr. Potter." Poppy Pomfrey had never seen someone so desperately in need of care told to wait. "Miss Calstone."

"Madame Pomfrey!" The girl stopped filing.

"I've never seen such a lousy excuse for patient care." James had never seen the normally soft spoken Mediwitch look so scary. "I can assure you I will report you to your supervisor. As much as I would like to do that now and watch in person as you get fired; this young lady needs medical attention immediately. Who is the healer in charge of the Magical Maladies and Injuries department today."

"Healer Black. Please don't get me fired! How was I supposed to know that she was so sick?"

Poppy had had enough of the simpering and lazy Miss Calstone—back when the girl was in school. She ignored the girls pleas and said, "I assume it will be okay if I take my patient up to see a qualified healer!"

"Y-yes," the girl stammered.

"Then we'll be on our way. Come along Mister Potter." Poppy walked out of the entrance room leaving a stunned waiting room. Most people thought of her as a docile creature, but she would fight to the death to save her children and she'd always thought of certain students as her kids. Lily was now and always would be one of Poppy Pomfrey's children. She was followed to the fourth floor by a speechless James Potter.

_l_**A/N-I'm too lazy to check in the books but I'm pretty sure that Voldemort kept most of his Tom Riddle looks and charm until peter made that potion to bring him back to life, or whatever. I think peter is a dolt who messed up. Mostly because in the first book Snape talks about potion making being a precise science and exact art. It sounds like in the fourth book Peter just tosses in an indeterminate amount of Harry's blood, Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone and his own hand. It never says he weighs or measures any of these ingredients. So I think that is what is responsible for Voldemort's snake-like appearance. That's why he's handsome in my story, but I could be wrong. It's not really an important detail, but it's one I will check out and could change when I edit the chapters—Believe me they need A LOT of editing.**

**Now to things that are more important. First off, I know I said I would be gone for a week, but my Grandpa died yesterday. I came to see my Grandma (she has internet access) today. Tomorrow I will be headed back to my house (sans internet access) I also have had a few other things come up and from tomorrow I will be at my house for at least two weeks, so I decided to update every thing I have written right now. That's why it's A.) short B.)really rough—I haven't gone over it yet for obvious mistakes and C.)ends rather abruptly.**


	21. Chapter twentyone

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: bexy34, kt130, TheLastCrumpet, edwardandbellaforever25, Meshugenah, ICantRemberSodAll, Seren1ty47, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, storm-brain, Phyre's child13, stella luminosa, Love is the key to the world, pippapear, and Potterdancer616.  
**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

James was still stunned that the diminutive mediwitch known as Madame Pomfrey could inspire such fear as he brought Lily into the Magical Maladies and Injuries department of the hospital. He held Lily's hand as Madame Pomfrey looked for the healer. He ran his hand through the beautiful girl's hair and spoke softly to her, "Poppy says you're going to be fine—If she ever finds a healer assigned to this ward. I won't leave you until you are perfectly healthy, okay. Lily, please wake up. Plea—" When he saw a pair of hands try to take Lily from his arms James looked up, and with distain in his tone said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm saving this woman's life. Nurse Kelly please take care of him."

"Yes, Sir." A large woman dressed in a nurse's uniform walked up to James. "Mister Potter, I assume?" When James nodded she continued, "You must allow the healer to work." She grabbed his arm and lead him to a chair. When she saw that he was still looking after the healer suspiciously she added, "Healer Black is fully qualified despite his young age. Don't worry. Your wife couldn't be in better hands."

"I know Regalus Black and I don't trust him."

"Healer Black doesn't allow personal problems interfere with his work. If he did he wouldn't work here. Of that I can assure you."

"Nurse Kelly," Madame Pomfrey walked up behind her, "Regalus says he isn't in need of me anymore, but I am certain he could use you. I'll keep Mister Potter out of the Healer's way."

The nurse nodded and went to help the group forming around Lily.

James sat by and watched as the team of professionals worked to save his wife's life. He couldn't believe that someone as prejudiced as Regalus Black was being allowed to work on a muggleborn like Lily. He stood when he saw the crowd around Lily's bedside diminish. He watched as Black walked over to where James was standing. The healer's footsteps were not directed toward James, but toward his keeper for the time being, Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello, Poppy," Regalus said with a sad smile. The mediwitch only nodded so he continued, "Who is to be notified of her condition."

"Her file is right here. I grabbed it on my way out of the hospital wing."

"Thanks, Poppy." He opened the folder and found Lily's emergency contacts. "There's two—a sister and Severus Snape. Are those current?"

Madame Pomfrey had a confused expression on her face when she answered, "Yes, of course." 'I could have sworn she had three.' she thought to herself.

"I'm her husband; you can tell me." James interjected.

"No, Mister Potter, I can tell these two people and these two people only." To Madame Pomfrey he added, "Do you know how to get a hold of a 'Petunia Dursley'?"

"It doesn't give an address?" She asked still obviously confused.

"I know how to get a hold of her." James said.

"Fine." Regalus said. "You get this Mrs. Dursley and I'll get Severus. We'll meet back here and I'll tell them both."

"You should be able to tell me! I'm her husband, and as such I am her next of kin." James said harshly.

"Get Mrs. Dursley or don't get Mrs. Dursley. It doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you anything without jeopardizing my entire career. Think about what Lily would want." Regalus sad with only the slightest tinge of anger tainting his voice. Potter was acting like a child! He turned on his heel before a reply could be made and walked from the room.

**BREAK**

James apparated into a squib's home about a block from the Dursley's new house on Privet Drive. He told Mrs. Figg 'good afternoon' and walked out of her house. His long strides quickly overtook the ground separating him from Lily's sister. He could not believe that Lily hadn't kept her emergency information up to date! He wanted to know what had happened! He wanted to know if his wife and his child were going to be alive in the near future. His brooding carried him to his sister-in-law's front door. He knocked and waited.

"Oh, it's you! The wedding ruiner!" Vernon greeted James at the front door. "You hurt Petty's father so badly he had to go to the hospital! On our wedding day!!"

"Good!" James said throughly fed up with this man within twenty seconds of seeing him. "I need to speak with Petunia."

"Petty isn't talking to you. I don't need you upsetting her, again! She cried for hours because you ruined her wed--"

"Vernon, what's he doing here?" James heard a voice from inside.

"He was leaving." Vernon said over his shoulder. He moved to shut the door, but James blocked it with his arm.

"Lily's in the hospital." James said to the voice within. He hoped the woman would have a shred of decency in her gangly body.

"I will shut your arm in the door; don't think I won't." Vernon began.

"Vernon, please let me see James."

James watched as an astounded Vernon Dursley moved aside so that his wife could take his place. "What's wrong with her?" The woman's words came out harshly, but James saw something in Petunia's eyes. Something that looked a lot like worry.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Apparently Lily didn't update her emergency contacts. The healer says he can't tell me anything because of privacy concerns."

"Vernon, I'm going to go to the hospital with James." Petunia threw over her shoulder before bolting out of the door and closing it before Vernon could try to talk any sense into her. "Should I get the car?" She asked James.

"No," He answered. "I'll apparate us. It's faster."

The two walked in silence. James was leading them to Mrs. Figg's house, but if Petunia didn't ask where they were going he wasn't going to tell her.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Petunia asked.

James glanced sideways at her. When he saw her white face he answered, "She got hit with the Cruciatus curse. It knocked her out. She's still passed out."

"Is the baby alright?"

"She told you she was pregnant?"

"Not in so many words. I doubt she even knew when I first figured it out."

"How could you know before she did?" James was confused.

"Lily and I are sisters. She writes me at least once a month. It's normally closer to once a week." Petunia said wearily. She was tired of people thinking that just because the girls fought constantly that she and Lily weren't close. Idiots.

"Here we are." James said walking up the Mrs. Figg's house and ringing the doorbell.

"There's one of you in our neighborhood?"

"Mrs. Figg is a squib; I believe." James answered with some effrontery.

"What's a squib?"

Before James could answer Mrs. Figg opened the door. "Come in, child. Bring your friend with you."

"We were wondering if we could use your house to apparate again?"

"Tim Potter's son is welcome to use anything in my home. When are you going to make Ol' Timmy a posthumous grandfather?"

"Um, my wife and I are working on that ma'am." James said uncomfortably as he and Petunia slipped inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Apparate!" The older woman sounded impatient.

"Thanks, ma'am." James said before taking hold of Petunia's arm and apparating her to Saint Mungo's.

**BREAK**

"This place is a zoo!" Petunia ground out as they popped into the waiting room of Saint Mungo's.

"You're kidding, right? This is a slow day." James yelled above the din. "We've just got to make our way to the—"

"Muggles aren't allowed in this hospital, Sir." It was the exceptionally annoying Miss Calstone.

"Merlin, woman! Do I have to sic Madame Pomfrey on you again?" James asked. He watched a small amount of fear enter the girl's face before it was overtaken by extreme boredom.

"Sir, it is my responsibility to make sure that the secrets of this institution are kept. How can we keep them when muggles are present?" She let out in an unamused monotone.

"Miss Calstone!" A sharp voice from behind them butted in. "Why are you bothering my patient's sister?"

"She's a muggle, sir. She's not allowed inside." She answered, ever belligerent.

"Muggles aren't allowed to be treated here unless their wounds are magical. There are no bylines that bar muggles from entrance. Now, please allow Mrs. Dursley to pass. And do not ever bother any of my patients or their family members again." That woman had been a thorn in Regalus Black's side for far too long.

"You two, follow me." He led James and Petunia to Lily's bed. "She's not awake yet. Severus will arrive shortly, accompanied by Madame Pomfrey. When they arrive I will inform you of the extent of your sister's condition, Mrs. Dursley." Regalus left as James and Petunia each found a seat by Lily's bed.

"Explain to me again why he won't tell you what happened." Petunia ordered.

"Well, apparently Lily hadn't updated her emergency contacts." James picked up Lily's hand and began gently massaging it with the pad of his thumb.

"No." Petunia said determinately.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" James asked.

"No, Lily doesn't procrastinate—ever. Aside from that, the doctor called me 'Mrs. Dursley'. I got married after you did."

"Well, then I don't know." Now he was really confused. "Maybe Lily thought I would be understood."

"Maybe." Petunia said, though she sounded unconvinced. "So, what's a squib?"

James chuckled softly, "You really are a muggle. A squib is a person that is born into a magical family, but is not a witch or wizard.

"There are magical families?" Petunia questioned. She was astounded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm from one, actually." James answered. "Lily hasn't told you about any of this?"

"Any of what?"

"Well, there's a war going on over wether or not to allow muggleborns, like Lily, to practice magic."

"A war. Like a real war. You mean deaths?"

"Of course a real war! Lily was hit with an unforgivable curse by the leader of the other side." James said.

"My sister is a casualty of war! A war she didn't even bother to tell me about! How long has this been going on?"

"About three years."

"Three years Lily's been in constant danger and she didn't tell me?" Petunia questioned the air around her. "Why?" This was directed at James.

James was saved from answering when two figures came into the room from the fireplace. One was unmistakably Severus Snape and the other equally noticeable as Madame Pomfrey.

**A/N-I'm a little disappointed. No one asked me about healer Black. I'm guessing that some of you assumed that it was Sirius? Just remember that assume makes an ass out of you and me. Anyway, just wanted to say, ha ha, since none of you guessed.  
**

**Anyone who can figure out where nurse Kelly comes from gets special mention in my next chapter, but I doubt anyone will get it. And she's not a bit character from any of the Harry Potter books or movies as far as I know so don't waste your time searching there.**

**HINT – Old T. V. show.**

**So, what do you think? Tell me in your review! (Also a hint.)**


	22. Chapter twentytwo

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Love is the key to the world, TheLastCrumpet, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, 1BigRomantic, SweetSouthernGal (see bottom), Phyre's child13(see bottom), shadohawk (see bottom), IHeartJamesPotter, IcantRemberSodAll, and Potterdancer616.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"Now that we are alone, I can inform you two of Lily's condition." Regulus spoke softly so that James Bloody Potter (who was sitting by Lily's bedside) couldn't hear. The man was insufferable! He was impressed by how concerned the man was for Lily, but that didn't change the fact that he was a Potter. "Lily was hit by the Cruciatus curse. I assume you know what that curse does?" He looked at Severus who nodded then he continued. "Compli--"

"Please forgive my ignorance, but I haven't the slightest idea what the Crucius curse does." Petunia spoke up.

"It's the Cruciatus curse. It causes immense pain throughout the body. It achieves this by causing all of the organs in one's body to contract simultaneously. Satisfied?" Regulus looked to Mrs. Dursley who nodded, slightly taken aback before continuing, "In a female this includes the uterus. Miss Evans has had a miscarriage. This has caused her severe physical trauma which is what is keeping her in this coma like state. We do not know how long she will be comatose."

"Lily is married, you mean Mrs. Potter." Severus said matter-of-factly. At first he was seemingly untouched by the news, until you looked into his eyes. There it was evident just how concerned he was for the well-being of Lily.

"No, Sev, the law clearly states--"

"What law?" Both men turned to Petunia. "You heard me! What else has my sister been keeping from me?"

"Petunia, perhaps this is a discussion that should take place between you and Lily." Severus said trying to calm her down.

Petunia looked angrily to Severus for several seconds before saying, "Fine. I'm going to tell James what is going on." She whipped around and walked swiftly to where James was sitting; leaving the two gentlemen to speak amongst themselves.

"Is Lily going to be alright?" James asked worry evident in both his voice and his face.

"Yes." Petunia answered simply, dreading the next question.

"And the baby?"

"Lily had a miscarriage, James." Petunia watched him nod once before turning his full attention back on Lily. She wasn't fooled though. He would show his emotions in his own time.

"James, what is this law the healer mentioned?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you." James ordered.

Petunia did as she was told and waited for James to continue.

"A law was passed over the summer. It allowed pureblooded wizards and witches to propose to muggleborns. The muggleborns were given a series of proposals. They were given three weeks from the time they received their first proposal to get married. A child was to be conceived within eighteen months."

"So, Lily's a muggleborn, because our parents were normal." When she saw the look on James face she amended, "Normal to me, at least."

James smiled.

"And that would make you a pureblood?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, that about sums it up."

"Did the purebloods have a decision in this?" Petunia asked warily.

James hesitated a moment before answering, "Yeah, the ministry wouldn't try to force acceptance of muggleborns on certain purebloods."

Petunia stood up and slapped James across the face as hard as she could. "You had a choice and you decided to ruin the life of a girl just barely seventeen years old? You realize that that would mean that she would have to be knocked up before she is nineteen! You disgust me! That is merely legalized rape!" She reached her hand back for another strike, but this time James blocked the blow with his arm.

"I sent proposals out to four women. These women were all of a tender age. Professor Dumbledore—You must know who he is?"

Petunia nodded hardly able to believe that she was letting this man speak to her, to even remain in Lily's presence.

"Good. Anyway, he asked me to propose to these girls because they had already received proposals, mostly from death eaters! I was merely a decent choice from the group. I never actually expected them to write back, but three of them did. Professor Dumbledore had me meet with Lily first. I liked her from the moment I met her."

"And the rest was history, no doubt?" Petunia growled.

"You should talk! Who lived with Lily through eleven years of constant abuse and never cared enough to stop it." James countered.

"What are you talking about?" Petunia didn't like what she was hearing.

"I'm talking about your father and Lily!" James dropped his voice to a whisper.

"So he hit her on occasion! He beat me practically to death several times! But later he mellowed out, a bit."

"I'm not talking about hitting alone." James was surprised, he'd thought Lily had been the only one to get hurt, but clearly he was wrong.

"That...that was one time. Lily promised me that it was just the once. I even slept on the floor of her room for a month to make sure he wasn't hurting her. No, It didn't happen more than once." not even Petunia believed what she was saying, now, "It couldn't have." Petunia shook her head and there were tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'the law'?" Severus broke in.

"The law clearly states that a miscarriage dissolves the marriage. This changes the relationship status between her and James and as you know all of the information on the contact has to be up to date for the contact to be informed of the condition of the injured party. That's why Potter could not be told what was going on." When Regulus saw the look of devastation on Severus' face he added, "Why aren't you happy? You were certainly pissed off enough when they got engaged."

"I want what's best for Lily. At this point in time that is, unfortunately, Potter"

"You're kidding, right?"

"James knows about...things" Severus just barely caught himself opening up to his old friend.

"Things like the fact that she's been abused?"

"What would make you think that she's been abused?"

"When a woman is brought in bleeding from her pelvic area a pelvic exam is performed. Lily shows the classic physical signs of abuse. Now that I look back on it, she showed the psychological symptoms as well. The way she flinches when she's unexpectedly touched, Her scream when that idiotic muggle boy tried to kiss her on a bet (I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed), and then there was, of course, the rejection of my advances."

"'The rejection of your advances'? You don't think too highly of yourself, do you?" Severus said a smile on his face.

Regulus grinned, but the grin quickly disappeared when he's realized who they'd been joking about. "So you really think Lily and James ought to stay married?" When Severus nodded he continued, "Well, If you're sure..."

* * *

"Potter, I need to speak to you." Severus demanded.

James gestured to the chair next to a sleeping Petunia.

"Alone." He further requested.

"Is it important?" For the first time in their conversation James looked up from Lily's face into Snape's. The expression he saw there caused him to adjust his response, "Sorry. I'll be just a moment."

Snape merely nodded and walked out of the room.

"Wonder what that was about." He whispered.

"The easiest way to know is to go find out."

He jumped and looked up. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was until Severus so rudely intruded on my dreams with his exceedingly loud voice." Petunia yawned and stretched. "Have you fallen asleep yet?"

"No. Well, I mustn't keep Snape waiting." He bent down and kissed Lily's cheek before following Snape out of the door.

* * *

"What's up?" James asked.

"You know the marriage law?"

"I've heard of it." James said sarcastically.

"Do you remember all of it?" Severus asked.

"Well, I didn't memorize it."

"Did you memorize the part that goes 'If the couple conceives and no live child is born, for reasons such as illegal abortions, or miscarriages, the marriage will be dissolved.'?"

James looked at Snape blankly for a moment. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly."

"What can we do? There has to be a loophole in there somewhere, right?" Now he was pacing and jerking his hand through his hair.

"Potter, Lily likes you _with_ hair."

James' hand stopped mid-run. He let his arm drop to his side.

"I've talked to Regulus..."

James' head shot up at that and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't even start. He likes Lily. Now, as I was saying before, I've spoken with Regulus and he has agreed to 'lose' Lily's paperwork. He says he can guarantee two weeks before anyone gets suspicious."

"Two weeks." James looked at his watch. "10:00, already! I guess I'll have to wait 'till morning to get to the ministry. I know just who to talk to." He just happened to know a woman who had helped write the final draft of the law. James ran his hand through his hair one more time before turning toward the door to Lily's room. His hand was on the knob when he turned around swiftly. Snape was walking away. "Wait!" James said, just a bit too loudly.

"What?" Severus asked petulantly. Hospitals always gave him the creeps. He wasn't sure if it was the sharp smell of the antiseptic, or the fact that he only seemed to be there when someone was dead or dying.

James ran to where the other man was standing and held out his hand, "I just wanted to thank you."

Severus looked at James' outstretched hand a moment before responding, "I didn't do it for you."

"Still, thanks." James hadn't removed his hand from the air in-between him and Severus.

Severus warily grabbed his hand and shook it.

* * *

Petunia was snoring softly when she unconsciously repositioned herself on the chair and fell out of it. She let out a loud grunt that woke James up.

"Petunia, are you alright?" James asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I have nightmares on occasion, but they've never been as bad as Lily's. What time is it?"

James looked at his watch, "2:00."

"That's really early." She waited a moment before going on. "The evidence was right in front of my face the whole time. Oh, she told me she was fine and that he'd stopped, but looking back it was easy to see. Why didn't I?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Petunia. Hindsight is always 20/20."

"But even when it was super obvious. Like when we found Dad unconscious, naked, and bloody in you're room. He raped her then, didn't he?" When James nodded she continued, "And the way she was so secretive about Ariel's father. Has Lily told you about Ariel?"

"Ariel lives with us." That was weird.

Petunia looked at James strangely, "Are you sure? Ariel? Her daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Well, Lily has lied to one of us and at the moment I'm not sure who."

**A/N-Duh, Duh, Duh!! Hope you liked the chapter! What do you think of the...well, I won't say friendship, maybe...mutual respect**** emerging**** between James and Severus? Please read the two special mentions below.**

**First, to SweetSouthernGal-Thank you for correcting my mistake on Regulus' name.**

**Second, to Phyre's child13 and shadohawk-congratulations on coming up with MASH as Nurse Kelly's original home.**

**Now, I would like to dedicate this chapter to those three people.**

**Thanks for reading, now review, please!**


	23. Chapter twentythree

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: JadedTruth, -Scp-, pippapear, Blue-Eyed Chica, SweetSouthernGal, 1BigRomantic, xxxParvati-Patilxxxx, TheLastCrumpet, Phyre's child13, IHeartJamesPotter, obcd, ICantRemberSodAll, and Meshugenah.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"What are you talking about?" James asked confusedly.

"Well, Lily told me Ariel was dead." Petunia said softly. She was unable to believe all of the things Lily had kept from her, but she didn't think that Lily would be cruel enough to let her believe that her niece was dead.

"Ariel isn't dead. Remus-he's a friend of mine-is watching her right now." Why would Lily say that?

Petunia grabbed her bag from the floor and rummaged through it. "Is this the Ariel you know?" she produced a picture of a redheaded girl with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

James looked at it one moment. It was an old picture, from at least a year before he knew Ariel, but he'd recognize his daughter anywhere. "Yes, that's her." He handed it back to Petunia.

There were tears running down her face as she took it back. "She's alive! Can I see her?"

James didn't know why Petunia wasn't privy to this information and he wasn't sure Lily would want him to allow her to see her estranged niece. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Lily." He said uncertainly.

"Guess I should have expected you'd say that."

"How did Lily say she died?" James wondered aloud.

"Ariel stayed with Dad and I. I took care of her when Lily wasn't around because of school. Lily would worry so badly. The first year I got a letter every day, sometimes two asking about Ariel." She chuckled lightly. "Then when Ariel was three she decided she needed to move Ariel. It was kind of sudden. She kept talking about having Severus take care of her. I tried to dissuade her, but she was adamant. Right after Lily moved Ariel out, she informed us that Ariel was sick. I was especially worried, because Ariel was born prematurely. Premies are very susceptible to diseases. A week later Lily told us that Ariel had been moved to the hospital. She refused to let us come when she visited her. About a week after that she came home from the hospital with red eyes and told us Ariel had died. She spent the next few weeks with Severus. When she came back she told us Ariel had been buried in a wizard ceremony and that muggles hadn't been allowed to come."

"You must have been pretty young to have been taking care of a kid." James commented. He was unable to completely digest Lily's lie.

"Not that young, I was a year older that Lily is now. Not to mention the fact that I'd had previous experience."

"What do you mean 'previous experience'?" James asked.

"When our mother died Lily was six, hardly what you'd call independent. And Dad was drunk most of the time, so I took care of Lily."

"Wow." James said softly.

James and Petunia continued speaking of Lily's childhood until about 5:00 when James stretched his arms above his head and said, "I'd better go home and clean up before I get to the ministry, and see if I can't sort all of this out."

Petunia nodded and James left.

* * *

Petunia and Severus were catching up when they heard a moan coming from the bed they'd been positioned around.

"Lily?" Petunia said tentatively.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Petunia answered.

"A muggle hospital?" Lily asked.

"Saint Mungo's, Lils." Severus corrected her.

"Is James here?"

"No, he was though. I'll get him." Severus got up to leave.

"Sev." Lily said.

"What?"

"Com'ere." When he was within an arm's reach she grabbed his head and pulled it close to her. She whispered in his ear, "He's in the order."

Severus pulled away and blushed slightly. He pulled out his wand and said almost inaudibly, "Expecto Patronum," A wisp of silver smoke escaped his wand and traveled out of the room. "Don't look at me like that! It's easy to forget."

Lily smiled. "So, how long was I out?"

"A little over a day." Petunia answered.

"I feel so stupid!"

"Lily, you weren't s--" Severus was cut off from reassuring her by another voice.

"She was too stupid! What kind of an idiot goes flying into a full scale battle when she's been told to stay away? Only you, Lillian!" She had refrained from chewing Lily out before, but now it seemed like the floodgates had been released. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? We were all worried sick about you! Don't ever do something like that again. Do you understand?"

"Petunia,"

"Don't 'Petunia' me, Severus!"

"I understand," Lily said obediently. "But nothing bad happened, did it?"

When he realized that Petunia was at a loss for words Severus jumped in, "Listen, Lils."

"No, that doesn't sound good." Lily said.

"Well, it isn't. Lily, there's no easy way to say this." Severus continued.

Lily placed a hand protectively on her stomach. This was not something she wanted to hear.

"You've had a miscarriage."

* * *

James was working at his desk trying to find a loophole in the law when a bit of silver smoke entered his office. When it was right in front of his desk it turned into the shape of a raven. The bird spoke with Snape's voice. "Lily's awake." Then the smoke dissipated into the surrounding air.

James dropped the paper he was holding and apparated into the waiting room of Saint Mungo's hospital. From there he ran up four flights of stairs to Lily's room. He opened the door in time to hear Severus say, "You've had a miscarriage."

He walked into the room still breathing hard and went straight to Lily's bed. He saw tear tracks down her face, but she hadn't made a sound since hearing the news a few moments ago.

"Lily," He said softly taking the girl into his arms.

She was stiff at first, but within a few seconds had pressed her face into his shoulder and was sobbing softly.

I'm so, so sorry, James." Her words were muffled in his shirt.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." He said to comfort her. It didn't work. It only made her cry harder. "Shh, Lily, Shh." He said softly, while he rubbed her back between her shoulder blades.

"How can you say that?" Lily said through sobs. "I should have told you about Dad before we were married."

At her words he pulled her closer to him and said softly. "You can't change what's already happened."

It was as though she hadn't heard him. "And then I was too busy pouting to bother to speak to you for two whole months."

"The owl can fly both ways, Lily. That's as much my fault as it is yours."

"Then I let you go off to fight without apologizing. And then I jumped into a battle I had been told to stay away from! I was asking to get hurt. I killed my own child!"

James pushed Lily away from him so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Lily, listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. That was He Who Must Not Be Named's fault and no one else's. Do you understand?" He said roughly.

"B-but I never should have been there."

"It was not your fault."

Lily nodded, though she didn't agree. She wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Were there any tests run on the—the..." Lily trailed off.

"The baby?" Severus asked.

Lily could only nod. She didn't trust her voice.

Severus looked at James and Lily nervously before replying, "I helped Poppy clean up. I guessed what that was and ran a test or two on it."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked.

"Lily, don't torture yourself with details." Severus said softly.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" She asked again.

"A girl." Severus said softly.

Lily nodded and questioned, "Did you run any other tests?"

"No." He said.

"You're lying." Lily countered.

"What makes you think that?" Severus was a spy for a living. If this girl could detect a lie from him this easily he was in deep trouble.

"When you lie to me you look straight into my eyebrows." She said quickly.

"How can you tell whether I'm looking into your eyes or just above them?"

"Don't change the subject, Sev. What other tests did you run?" Lily was going to get some answers, and soon.

"Paternity." Severus was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"And?" Lily would not back down.

Severus looked away from Lily to James. "I don't know if everyone in this room wants to know."

"Wait a minute. James isn't the father?" Petunia was ignored by everyone in the room.

James picked up Lily's hand and held it in both of his own. He looked the girl in the eyes and said, "It doesn't matter."

"He's right, you know." Severus chimed in.

"Severus, just tell me."

"Do you want to know?" Severus' question was directed at James.

"Go ahead, Snape." James answered steeling himself for the worst.

**A/N-I'm mean. I know it. Please review.**


	24. Chapter twentyfour

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: carrebear14, Your yellow flower, take me away x3, molly, JadedTruth, 1BigRomantic, storm-brain, bexy34, TheLastCrumpet, stella luminosa, IHeartJamesPotter, Phyre's child13, -Scp-, SweetSouthernGal, Love is the key to the world, Meshugenah, TickleBug, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, pippapear, ICantRemberSodAll, and jassyflower.  
**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"It's Potter's." Severus said softly.

"Really?" James was surprised. He'd been expecting another answer.

"Yes, Really." Severus answered James without taking his eyes from Lily's face which had gone deathly pale. "Lily?" He asked.

Lily didn't feel well. The room was spinning. She couldn't focus on anyone's face. She heard Severus say her name, but she couldn't respond. Her vision went out and she thought she was going to faint. Then she felt a set of hands on her. One was on her chest, the other on her back. The hands gently lowered her down to the bed. She heard a muffled voice and her vision started to come back. "Reggie?" She managed to get out.

"Lily, you are too sick to be sitting up for long periods of time." Lily managed to hear these words from Regulus. "Follow the light." Regulus waved a flashlight in front of her face. "You're going to be okay. If you stay laying down you may be able go home tomorrow sometime, though I reserve the right to change my mind" He finally announced.

Lily felt better now that she was horizontal. "Are _you_ my doctor?"

"Don't sound so excited." Regalus said. "Here, this was in your pocket when you came in." He handed her a miniature briefcase, no bigger than one Barbie might take to work. "I'll check up on you again by the end of my shift. Don't sit up any more today, alright?"

Lily nodded in response. When Regulus walked out she said softly, "Thanks, Severus."

"All I did was run a couple of spells. So, where's the list?" He said in a bored voice.

"You still have the list? I thought Dad ripped it up." Petunia interjected.

"What list?" James wasn't going to be left out.

"Thank you, Severus." Lily said sarcastically as she enlarged the briefcase. "Yes Dad ripped it up, Petunia, but that's nothing a little tape won't fix." She opened the case and pulled out a yellow sheet of paper that was indeed held together with tape. She handed it to James. "This is the list."

James held the paper in his hands and looked at the unfamiliar handwriting a moment before realizing what he was looking at. "These are names."

"Yes, it's my mother's list of possible baby names. They all have the name of a flower in them. Next to the name is the symbolic meaning of the flower." Lily explained.

James read aloud, "Petunia Joy-soothing presence; Ariel Rose-purity, grace and joy. I don't see your name, Lily."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he heard Petunia snicker.

"Shut up, Petunia!" Lily said trying not to give in to the laughter that was trying to break from her body.

"What? Did I miss something?" James questioned.

"Mum had to have a C-section to have Lily. She was so doped up on morphine when she named Lily that she messed up." Petunia said through laughter.

"My name was supposed to be Lily Anne, but according to Petunia Mum slurred her words badly and Lily Anne became Lillian. The nurse then asked what my middle name was supposed to be and Mum thought they were asking for her mother's name. So, Lillian Marie."

"Lily Anne is on here." James said, "humility, majesty, honor, and purity of heart."

"And Cyclamen Terry is on there. If I remember correctly it means goodbye." Severus let his voice be known.

"Who's that?" James asked.

Severus had the grace to look ashamed. He knew it was hard for Lily to talk about, but he thought there were no more secrets between her and Potter.

"Sev, Petunia," Lily began, "Would you mind leaving James and I alone?"

"Sure, Lils." Severus answered for both of them. The two left the room and spoke together outside.

"I had a miscarriage the year after Ariel was born. I looked for a unisex name on the list because I didn't know the child's gender and he or she wasn't going into the ground as 'Baby Evans.'"

"I'm so sorry, Lily." James couldn't think of anything else to say.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "You aren't the one who kicked me in the stomach."

James stared at Lily with his mouth open. Will this girl ever cease to surprise him? "So what did you want to name her?" James asked deciding to ignore Lily's earlier statement.

"I'd been thinking about Acacia Lauren, but Zinnia Nicole seems to fit better with everything that's happened." Lily answered.

James looked for the two names on the list. Acacia meant hidden beauty, while Zinnia meant remembrance. He could see why that might change her mind.

"We don't have to use a name off of the list." Lily didn't want James to think he didn't have a say in naming their child.

James looked up from the yellow sheet of paper and into Lily's face. Then he said very seriously, "I've got no problem with the girl's names, but I absolutely refuse to name my son 'Yarrow' or 'Oleander'. Can you imagine how badly the poor kid would be teased?"

"I noticed that, too." Lily said smiling slightly. "What did you want to call her?"

"I agree with you. Zinnia Nicole Potter is a nice name." James noticed her start as he finished her name. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could talk to someone other than the ceiling." She hadn't ever attached the name Potter to any of the names on the list. She'd attached it to her own as soon as it was possible, but she'd never thought about attaching it to children's names. "Were you at work?"

"Yes." James answered. He didn't want to bother Lily with possible ending of their marriage. He was confident that he and his co-worker would find the answer without her ever having to know. "I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"Oh, honestly!" Lily began, "You had no way of knowing when I was going to wake up. If it hadn't been today; wouldn't you have felt weird sitting here all day when you could have been doing something productive?"

"Yeah." He admitted, "I probably would have."

"Speaking of work, how long do you have before you have to go back?"

"Oh, um." James sputtered. "Well, I kind of left in a hurry."

Lily laughed, "You didn't tell anyone you were leaving?" She said still smiling.

James hadn't seen Lily laugh in quite a while. He couldn't help but think she should do it more often. "No, I guess I didn't." Now he was smiling as well.

"I guess you ought to go back." Lily sighed.

"Don't you want me here?" James asked.

"I want you to still be employed in the morning."

"I'm pretty sure my job is safe." After all, what supervisor in his right mind would fire half of the team that brought in the most death eaters every month. That was the reason James loved his job so much; he and Sirius were the best.

"You don't want to be here." Lily said.

"That's why I ran all the way up here." How could she think he didn't want to be with her.

"No, I believe that you care about whether or not I'm alright. I also can tell that you don't like hospitals any more than Severus does. Sev fears his mortality, but that's not it with you. Why don't you like hospitals?"

"I don't dislike hospitals." He demanded.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I really don't know what you are talking about." James was sticking to his story.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I need to leave. Did you agree on a name yet" Severus poked his head through the door.

"Zinnia Nicole Potter, and thanks again, Sev." Lily said.

"Don't mention it." Severus answered. "I'll be back tomorrow." He began to shut the door.

"Wait." Lily called. "What day is today?"

"Sunday, December 13th. Why?" Severus asked.

"Belle starts getting proposals tomorrow. Her birthday is on the 28th. Could you make sure I get to see her?" Lily knew it would be rough for her.

"Sure, Lils. I'm sure she could come see you during free period, but if she can't I'll bring her with me when I come after school."

"Great! Thanks."

"No problem." He said and left.

"Belle's the one who has the brown hair right?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily answered. "Why are you still here?"

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving." He stood up, then bent down to kiss Lily's cheek. "I'll drop by before I leave for work tomorrow."

"Thank you, James. Will you send Petunia in?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked back at her once before disappearing out of the door.

Within seconds Petunia was back in Lily's room. "Young lady, we need to have a serious talk." Petunia barked the moment she sat down.

"What did they tell you?" Lily asked.

"Several things—First, you let me believe that Dad had stopped touching you when he obviously hadn't. Second, you neglected to inform me of a war in this world. A war that had put you in mortal danger. Third, you didn't let me know that you and James got married because of a law. Fourth and most important, you allowed me to believe that my niece was dead when she is not. I want reasons. And they'd better be good." Petunia said dangerously.

"I didn't tell you about Dad, because I was handling it."

"Handling it! You were getting raped every night!"

"Not every night. Just when he was too drunk to be civil and not drunk enough to pass out."

"Lily, this is not a joke!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Lily questioned. "I was handling it."

"Just how were you handling it?" Petunia asked seething.

"I was living through it. When he beat you—sometimes I wondered if you would wake up. He got really pissed off when you found out about what he did to me because of the new sleeping arrangements. He started beating you worse and he still found ways to be alone with me, so I made a deal with him." Lily threw her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to reveal so much.

Unfortunately for Lily Petunia caught her mistake. "What deal did you make."

Lily remained silent.

"What deal did you make? I expect an answer, Lillian Marie."

Lily hesitated a moment before answering carefully, "I asked him during that month—after he was done." She looked at Petunia meaningfully before continuing, "What I could do to stop him from hurting you. He told me to tell you I wasn't being hurt anymore and to always do exactly as he said when we were alone. I was already doing the second, and the first wasn't all that hard."

"Lily, you are so messed up." Petunia maintained. "I'm the older one. I'm supposed to take care of you. I was supposed to make sure you were safe."

Lily ignored Petunia and continued answering her first question. "As far as the war is concerned, If I'd followed the rules I wouldn't have been in any danger until after I'd graduated. I was going to tell you then, because I sure as hell wasn't going to let you make me stay in that house year round."

Petunia started to say something, but Lily spoke over her.

"I didn't tell you about the law for the same reason. You would have made me come home."

"Lily--"

"And I wanted Dad to think Ariel was dead. You lived with him year round you might have let it slip that she was alive."

"Why? Why not just say she was stillborn. Why let us get close to her only to have you tell us she'd died?"

"When Ariel was three I walked into my room and I saw them. Ariel was laying down on my bed naked. Dad was standing over her masturbating. I pushed him away and told Ariel to run." Lily stopped.

"What did Dad do?" Petunia wanted this to all be a lie, but she knew it was not. She would have settled for an ounce of emotion to enter Lily's voice, but Lily continued in a flat monotone.

"He wasn't expecting the push, so he fell to the ground. As soon as Ariel was out of the door I shut it and locked it so I had a better chance of keeping him in there until he worked off the alcohol, but he never tried the door. He hit me a couple of times and then he pulled my clothes off. He made me get on my hands and knees--"

"Lily--" Petunia tried to interrupt. She didn't want to hear anymore details, but Lily continued on like she hadn't hears Petunia's outburst.

"I was okay with that, we'd done it before that way. This time was different though. He told me to change the position so that I was actually on my elbows rather than my hands--"

"Lily, stop--"

"I still wasn't worried. I mean what could be worse than what he'd already done, right? I wasn't worried until I felt him stick his finger up my bum. That was when I realized what was happening. When I started to struggle he took his finger out. I thought he was done, but he wasn't he put his dick all the way in. It hurt a lot, but it was nothing compared to when he moved. He passed out a few minutes after he was done. When I went to clean myself up I saw the blood on him. At first I thought he was hurt, then I realized that it had come from me. I cleaned myself up and put on some clothes. Then I got a washrag out and used it to clean the blood off of him. Then I went to find Ariel. When I found her I took her to Severus' house."

Lily looked to Petunia and saw tears streaming down her face.

"How could you not tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to see him hurt you anymore." Lily answered. She was flustered by Petunia's tears. She didn't understand why her sister was crying.

Petunia knew Lily wouldn't open up to her anymore about the abuse she suffered so she changed the subject. "I don't live with Dad anymore."

"I'm aware of that." Lily was wary about where this was going.

"I live with Vernon now." When Lily didn't speak she continued, "I'd like to get to know Ariel again."

There was a lull in the conversation as Lily thought about what Petunia had said. Finally she managed an answer, "I will have to talk it over with James, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Speaking of James..." Petunia trailed off.

"What about him?" Lily questioned.

"He sort of explained the law to me. How did you manage to get a normal guy out of all of this? Is he normal? What kind of man would force a woman to marry him? He's smart and good-looking; why did he need the law to get a wife?"

"Petunia, one question at a time." Lily stopped her rampage of questions, "James is far from normal, but in a good way. I don't know why he propositioned me, but I do know that I'm glad he did. I got lucky."

"No, he got lucky." Petunia corrected her.

"Hardly." Lily said dryly. "I've been the bane of his existence from the moment we met."

"Did he say that to you?" Petunia asked, her hackles raised.

"James is too much of a gentleman to say that. In fact, I doubt he's even thought it. It's merely a fact. I'm immature and stubborn and I come with more baggage than a Boeing 747. He used to have his own life and I feel bad for messing it up."

"Have you told James that you feel like you're messing up his life?"

"Of course not." Lily answered.

"You might want to try that. He could tell you how he feels about it." Petunia advised.

"Maybe." Lily conceded with no intention of following her sister's advice.

"Lily." Regulus called from the doorway. "My shift is about to end. I'd like to check you over before I go home."

"Uhh," Lily managed. She looked at Petunia.

Petunia looked at her watch and gasped. "I've been here overnight. Vernon is going to be so mad at me!" Petunia got up to leave and then stopped, "James apparated me here." She groaned. "How am I going to get home?" She looked at Lily.

"Umm, Reggie, would you mind taking my sister home after you're done checking me over?" Lily propped herself up on her elbows to look up into his eyes and then cornily batted her own. "Pretty please?"

"Lay down!" He commanded. When she followed his order, he continued less demandingly, "Have I ever said no to you, Lily?" When she shook her head he added, "Then why start now." He turned his face towards Petunia and said, "If you'll wait outside, I'll be more than happy to take you home."

"Thank you." Petunia said and left Lily's room.

"You lied to me." Lily stated.

"I've never lied in my life." Regulus said defensively.

"Sirius." Lily continued simply.

"Oh, that. That was not a lie." When he saw Lily's raised eyebrow he added, "That was a one-sided truth."

"Yeah, sure. Go with that." Lily said smiling.

"So you don't think my brother is as bad as I've said he is?" Regulus continued the conversation while he checked Lily's vitals.

"Not even remotely close."

"Well, can't win 'em all, can we?" Regulus smiled, "Madame Pomfrey wants to see you and your husband. When will he be here again?"

"He's coming before he goes to work."

"That's about the time I start my shift in the morning. Would you like me to bring her then."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Lily wanted to know.

"I have an idea, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise by telling you." Regulus answered with an ornery grin

"You're no fun." Lily said with a slight laugh before becoming serious, "Hey, Reggie?"

"What's up?" He asked sensing her discomfort.

"I was wondering if you think I can still have kids?" There, it was out in the open. She felt better now that the question had been spoken aloud.

"Lily, you were hit with the Cruciatus curse. I would be more worried about that if it had happened for no apparent reason." Regulus tried to ease her worries.

"Reggie, you know Ariel."

"'Course I know her." He answered.

"I was only seven months along when I had her."

"You were twelve. You probably wouldn't have been able to deliver her later in the pregnancy. Your hips weren't wide enough."

"A year later I had miscarriage and then this one, now."

"Did something happen to bring on the first miscarriage?" He asked in full healer mode.

Lily hesitated a bit too long for his comfort.

"I'm aware that you have been the victim of long term abuse. What you say here goes no further." He assured her

"Dad...Dad kicked me in the stomach."

"Alright. I don't believe you have anything to worry about." When he saw that his words did not calm the young redhead he added, "If you'd like I can check it out for you. You would have to take a few potions, submit to some diagnostic spells and I would have to physically examine you."

"I'd like to be sure." She spoke with hope.

"Just one moment." He walked out of the room, but returned within seconds. "Take these three potions. I'll take your sister home the return to run the spells after the potions have taken effect."

"I'll see you in a few." Lily took all three potions, hardly digesting what they were.

When Regulus saw that they were gone he picked up the empty bottles. "I'll be right back."

Lily laid there staring at the ceiling. She tried to count the number of cracks in the ceiling, but there were only four. Needless to say it didn't take her long. When she thought she just might die of boredom Regulus walked back into her room.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Just bored to death, Reggie."

"Good." He said before rattling off three or four spells Lily had never heard before. "Alright."

"You're finished?" Lily asked

"With this part, yes."

"What about the physical exam?" She questioned.

"There isn't a nurse available now. Poppy can supervise us tomorrow morning."

"Why can't you do it?" She wanted to know.

Regulus looked surprised, "I will be performing the exam, but hospital policy demands that I have a female medical professional present when I perform the exam. To make sure I don't take advantage of a gorgeous woman like yourself. Speaking of you, would you like to go out to dinner?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "James, remember?"

"I wasn't aware that you two were exclusive."

"We're married!" Lily exclaimed.

"Turn down number 467. I know I'll get you to say yes by five hundred." Regulus smiled.

"Didn't you say that about one hundred, and two hundred and three hundred--"

"Alright, Lily. Fact is you can only resist my charm for so long."

Lily shook her head and smiled. She knew that he wanted nothing more than friendship from her now. She was certain he'd meant the invitation at first, but her constant rejection of him had caused him to think of her as more of a friend. She knew his invites were more for old times sake than for anything else. "So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early." He said with a smile and left.

**A/N-Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope the ones for this chapter are just as wonderful. You might note that this is the longest chapter I've ever posted. It's because of the awesome reviews I've received.**

**So, what do you think?**


	25. Chapter twentyfive

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: 1BigRomantic, stella luminosa, andie, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, TheLastCrumpet, -Scp-, IHeartJamesPotter, molly, storm-brain, Phyre's child13, ICantRemberSodAll, Your yellow flower, and carrebear14.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

James woke up and got himself ready. He was amazed at how much he still missed Lily's presence. She had only been living with him for a month when she went back to school and she'd been gone for more than two. How could he still miss waking up with his arm around her?

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'at least I won't have to live without her for much longer.' He was planning on asking Lily what she would think about coming back home when she got out of the hospital. He knew that Christmas break didn't actually begin for about three more days, but he also knew that Lily's set up for doing homework from home was still in full working order. He hoped she would like to stay with him.

James walked down the hall to Ariel's room. He walked inside to see a sleeping girl. Her beautiful hair—exactly like her mothers—had gone crazy over night. It literally made her head twice its original size. "Ariel," James said; his hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. "Ariel, it's time to wake up."

"No."

"Come on, get up. You've got to get ready to go see Mommy." That was all it took to get Ariel to shoot out of her bed. James picked out a set of clothes for Ariel to put on and handed them to her.

"I don't want to wear pants to see Mommy." Ariel decided to be difficult.

"So, you want to wear a skirt?" James asked. They had gone through this every morning. No matter what James picked out for her she wanted something different. The first day he'd had to spend fifteen minutes convincing Ariel that skirts were not worn over jeans.

"I want to wear this." She grabbed a dress that was much more suited toward summer.

"You'll freeze to death." James said. "What's wrong with what I picked out?"

"I want to wear a dress."

"Alright," James sighed. He looked through Ariel's closet and found a heaver, longer dress. "You can wear this dress."

Ariel looked from the dress she was holding to the one James had in his hands. "Okay." She surrendered.

"Do you need help putting it on?"James asked.

"No." She answered.

"Alright. Hurry up. Your cereal will be ready when you get downstairs." James left her alone to get dressed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your husband to be here?" Regulus asked before he was to begin Lily's physical examination in the morning.

"Yes, lets get this over with." She responded.

At her words Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the end of Lily's bed. Stirrups appeared. Lily placed her feet in them and scooted over to the edge of her bed.

Regulus sat in-between her legs and began the procedure.

* * *

James grabbed Ariel's hand and apparated both of them to Saint Mungo's waiting room. It wasn't nearly as busy as he knew it would be later today. In fact it was almost desolate. "We have to go up the stairs over here, Ariel."

The little girl held tightly to James' hand as he led her up to Lily's room. When he got there he opened the door and walked in on the exam. "What's wrong?" He asked with alarm at seeing Lily in that position.

"Nothing's wrong, Mister Potter." Regulus answered. "Lily, I'm finished. I'll speak to you when you don't have visitors."

Lily was about to tell Regulus he could speak of her condition with James present when she saw that Ariel was with him. "That's fine." She substituted.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand again and Lily's stirrups disappeared and her bed returned to normal.

"Ariel!" Lily said with a big smile on her face. She hadn't known that James was going to bring her. "You look lovely."

"Mommy!" Ariel exclaimed. It had been a long time since she'd seen her mother. She ran and jumped up on Lily's bed and gave her a hug.

"You should be alright to sit up for short periods today." Regulus intruded.

"Thanks, Reggie." Lily was glad she could stay sitting up when Ariel was here.

Before Regulus left the room, he said, "Ariel Rose! How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm GREAT, Regulus!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Do you remember me telling you about where I work?" Regulus wanted to know

Ariel nodded eagerly.

"This is it." When Ariel's eyes lit up he asked, "You want the grand tour?"

The little girl nodded again as though she was meeting her own personal idol.

Regulus looked to Lily and asked, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, of course." She answered. She didn't notice James' dark look in the healer's direction nor his struggle not to forbid Ariel from being alone with this man.

Ariel buried her head in Lily's bosom. "Thanks, Mommy." She squealed and then jumped down from the hospital bed. She grabbed Regulus' hand and walked with him out of the door.

"Lily." The mediwitch addressed her as soon as the pair had left.

Lily's head shot up at the informal address. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey." She said softly-still shaken.

"I would like to speak with you and James for a moment. If that's alright with you." Poppy asked.

"Of course it's alright with me!" Lily always welcomed discussions with the woman she considered her mentor. "Is that alright with you, James?"

"Yes." He answered. He was still angry at Lily for letting Ariel go with Regulus. His only comfort was that Black wouldn't try anything at his place of work.

"I wish to have Lily act as my apprentice after the holiday break. If that's agreeable to both of you."

Lily said, "Absolutely!" at the same time that James said, "We'll see."

Lily turned to James and glared at him. This was an important step toward her dream of becoming a healer. How could he possible consider turning it down?

"I can see that you would like to think about it." Madame Pomfrey did not want to get involved in their fight. She'd knew both of their tempers and did not want to see what they looked like when pitted against one another. "You can give Regulus your answer when you come up with one. Please be timely because I really do need an apprentice and there are several qualified candidates aside from Lily. I'll let you two be alone to think." She finished and with a nod from James left the room.

"How. Dare. You." Lily said dangerously.

"How dare I?" he countered.

"That's my dream! How can you say you have to think about it? I'm doing it and I don't care what you think!" Lily threw at him.

James was instantly hopping mad, "I do believe that you have to care what I think because I'm your husband."

"So." Lily knew it was a childish comeback, but she was so angry she couldn't think straight.

"So...legally you have no leg to stand on. If I say 'no', that's it. No more discussion." James barked at her.

Lily's entire body changed. All of the fight left her, "Are...are you saying 'no'?"

"Lily...you've got too much going on right now. You're in the hospital, you hardly ever see Ariel, you've got you're studies and on top of that you were..."He trailed off unable to complete the thought in his mind, much less say it out loud.

"I was what, James? Raped? Married off to someone I don't know for the sole purpose of bearing his children? What?" Lily was supremely irritated.

"Both." He answered. He was surprised that she considered their marriage as bad as having her father rape her.

"Well, neither are going to get in my way."

"Really? Well finding time to be a parent sure seems to be hard for you."

The barb stung her deeply. "I take wonderful care of Ariel. The fact is I'm too young to raise her. It's better for her to be with others who are older and more responsible. I sure as hell don't want her following in my footsteps! Do you want her to?"

"Sure, It's in _Ariel's _best interest to be with strangers rather than with her own mother." James was merely trying to hurt her.

"What do you want me to do? Take her to school with me?" Lily had never felt so terrible about herself. Not even when her father was trying to hurt her.

"I want you to learn to judge people's characters correctly! You just allowed our daughter to be alone with a death eater." He wanted to get it through her thick skull that not everyone was trustworthy and that this was war.

"She's alone with a death eater almost every day!"

"At least he's for the right--" James was cut off by someone entering the room.

"Having a lover's quarrel?" Severus saw that Lily looked mad and Potter looked exasperated.

"Butt out!" James said ungracefully.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Lily yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I come in peace." He walked in with his hands held behind his back.

"Please leave. Lily and I need to talk." James said at least civilly.

Lily ignored James' comments and said to Severus, "Did you bring me a present?"

"Maybe." Severus answered.

"Come on. Give it to me!" Lily had decided to pretend James wasn't in the room.

"Lily, we're not just ignoring this because a friend of yours walks into the room."

"What do you need me for? You're my husband, it's entirely up to you." She stated coldly.

Severus was tempted to find out what that insufferable twit had done to Lily now, but he knew that she had to learn how to fight her own battles. After all, the Dark Lord knew that there was a spy amongst the Death Eaters; he could die any day now. "I can see I'm not wanted here. I just wanted to give Lily these and let her know that Belle will be here over her break." He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind him. There were three roses, three zinnias and three buds from a cyclamen plant.

"Oh, Severus!" Lily spoke softly. She took the bouquet into her arms. There was lump in her throat the size of a house and tears sprang from her eyes, "Thank you." She finally managed. She reached for her wand, which was sitting on her bedside table, and conjured a vase complete with water and placed the flowers inside.

"You're welcome." Severus said. "And I can see that you want to be alone, so I'll be going. He was glad to leave. He knew that Lily had been glad to see him, but he could feel waves of frustration coming off of Potter.

"Thanks for coming, Sev." Lily let loose as Severus was closing the door. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her.

"Lily, I don't plan on making all of our decisions." James was kicking himself. He knew that it had sounded that way, but he'd been angry. She couldn't think that he'd meant what he'd said.

"Then what do you want?" Lily was easily confused by this man.

"I want to discuss all of our options."

"Like you wanted to discuss them two months ago?" She watched as her barb hit home, but instead of feeling victorious she felt sick to her stomach.

"I was wrong two months ago. About as wrong as I've ever been. And I'm sorry." He tried to recover.

"Fine." Lily couldn't believe he'd apologized. Men never apologized.

"Why do you want do work with Madame Pomfrey next semester?" James asked carefully. He hadn't expected her to back down so easily and now he was waiting for her to blow her top again.

"I want to be a healer. It's all I've ever wanted to be." Lily couldn't look him in the eyes as she stated this fact. No one knew how much it meant to her.

"Lily, you don't have to work." James was surprised. "I thought you would want to stay home with Ariel and when we have them our other children."

Lily was taken aback, "Of course I want to work. I have no intention of staying home all day and night taking care of babies."

"You shouldn't." James said.

"Please, don't forbid me from working at all." She begged.

"I—don't want to forbid you anything." James began, "But you don't understand. The wife of a wizard does not work. It's a status symbol."

"You're kidding. You want me to be a frumpy little housewife?"

"Hey!" James exclaimed, "My mother was a homemaker."

"Then you're mother must have had the patience of a saint." She hadn't meant to insult his mother, "I don't. And I'm not giving up any more of my dreams because the wizarding world is so behind the times."

"What dreams have you had to give up?"

"You can't be serious!" But she could tell that he was. "I was looking forward to living with Ariel—only with Ariel—until she graduated from Hogwarts."

"That's not what you meant when you said it." James knew she was holding back.

"I wanted to live without having a man around. I wanted to be able to go about my day to day without worrying about getting mauled. And when I got tired of that I wanted to fall madly in love and live happily until we both died on the same night in the same bed holding one another. That's what I wanted. Are you happy now?"

"No." He said sharply.

Lily looked up from her hands; his tone had startled her. She saw that James face was set in a grim line.

"I'm finished talking about this."

"What did you come here to talk about then?" Lily allowed the subject to be dropped for the moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about coming home for Christmas." James stated

"I'm certain Severus will allow me to stay with him if you don't want me with you." She didn't have to be in his house, but Ariel would be with her.

"That isn't what I meant. Why do you always expect the worst from me?" James was tired of not being trusted. What more did he have to do to prove that he was worthy?

"I'm sorry." Lily amended, "What did you mean?"

"I meant that you could come home today when you are released from here or you could go back to Hogwarts for three more days. I thought you might want to come home."

"You want me at your house over Christmas break?" Lily had been certain that he would want nothing more to do with her after what he'd witnessed.

"It's our house, Lily, and you are my wife."

Lily looked into his eyes a moment before answering. "I'd love to come home today."

"Great. When the healer releases you you'll come home with Ariel and I." James said.

"Mommy, Daddy." Ariel ran into the room and hugged first Lily; then James.

"Did you have fun, honey girl?" Lily asked her daughter.

"Loads and loads!" Ariel began chattering away to Lily about what Regulus had shown her in their 'tour'.

This left Regulus free to speak with James. He couldn't believe that that asshole wasn't going to let Lily apprentice with Poppy. Apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey was a sure way to get in to the training program at Saint Mungo's. She hardly ever took one on and when she did they always showed exceptional talent in the field.

"Black." James prodded Regulus out of his reverie. Before Regulus could gain enough composure to speak, James spit out, "Please inform Poppy that the answer to her question is 'yes'."

"Yes?" Regulus sputtered. Poppy had told him that it looked as though James was going to forbid it.

"Yes, it's a word in the English language. It means we are in agreement with whatever she has asked of us."James answered snottily.

"Thanks, Potter, I know what it means." Regulus didn't rise to the bait, "I'll relay the message. May I ask what changed you're mind?"

"Lily." James said softly. "Now if you'll excuse me there are two beautiful women over there that I need to attend to." James walked over to where Lily and Ariel were talking.

Regulus watched the family for a moment before departing. He thought he saw what Severus had told him he would. Potter really was what was best for Lily right now. Finally he left to pay a quick visit to Madame Pomfrey. She needed to know that her favorite student would be assisting her next semester.

**A/N-Sorry it took so long, but I spent the last weekend in NSO (New Student Orientation). Tomorrow's my first day of classes and I'm terrified. I'm also pretty sure I'm going to fail chemistry and I haven't even been to the first class yet. Please Review!! I love them and they will give me a much needed reprieve from my studies. **


	26. Chapter twentysix

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Your yellow flower, molly, -Scp-, TheLastCrumpet, ICantRemberSodAll, stella luminosa, Phyre's child13, heartsnpokidots, Blue-Eyed Chica, and 1BigRomantic.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Lily was bored. James had gone to work and had taken Ariel to stay with Remus for the day. Regulus and Severus were both busy working. She could not wait to get out of this hospital. She'd tried to read, but the book just didn't hold her interest. This was one of the few moments in Lily's life that she actually wanted to socialize and there was no one to talk to.

* * *

Lucky for Lily Miss Calstone was in the middle of annoying one of her best friends.

"Lily asked specifically for my presence. She want's to talk to me! Not the other way around!" Belle was fairly screaming.

"That doesn't change the rule that only family is allowed inside."

"The guy who told me Lily wanted to see me wasn't family. How could he get in and not me?" Belle was about to kill the bored looking woman in front of her.

"Mrs. Potter's healer must have allowed him in."

"Then get her healer down here NOW!" Belle was stressed out enough over receiving proposals today. She did not need this extra frustration.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Miss..."

"Dammit Martha! I thought I told you not to mess with my patients or their guests!" Regulus interrupted.

"Sir, non-family members aren't allowed in the patient's rooms." Martha Calstone tried to regain her composure. She was here to make sure the rules were followed.

Regulus rolled his eyes at the receptionist and said softly to the girl in front of the desk, "Are you Belle Middleton?"

"Yes." Her nerves were frayed and she thought if she said more she might just puke all over this nice gentleman's shoes.

"Lily is on the fourth floor. When you get to the top of the stairs turn right. She'll be the third door on the left. I believe she's left her door open." Regulus wished he could take the frightened looking girl up to Lily's room himself, but there was a mark on his forearm that was burning. He needed to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

"Th-thank you." Belle stuttered before scampering up the stairway.

* * *

Belle stuck her head into the third door on the left to see Lily literally twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't know people actually did that."

"Belle!" Lily screamed a bit to loudly for a hospital. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Belle walked into the room and moved a chair closer to Lily's bed. "So are you going to be okay. Marci is certain you are going to die."

"I'm going to be fine and I don't plan on dying any time soon." Lily said with a chuckle. Marci really was a drama queen. "What about you?" Lily's voice was full of meaning.

It was more than Belle could take and tears began to fall down the brunette's face as sobs wracked her body. "Oh Lily, It's so horrible! I don't want to get married! I'm seventeen! I'm too young to have a kid."

Lily wasn't sure when it had happened, but she found herself holding Belle in her arms and rubbing her back. She softly whispered, "Shh, It'll all be okay. Shh." She waited until Belle's sobs had abated and the girl had managed to sit down in the seat next to Lily's bed and then Lily added, "You know I'm always here to talk, right?"

Belle nodded. For some reason crying on Lily's shoulder had made her chest feel less constricted and it seemed to have allowed her stomach to untie itself.

"Did you want to talk?" Lily prodded.

"I did want to talk. Um. Do you mind if I shut the door?" Belle asked, unsure of herself.

Lily had never seen her friend so agitated or so uncertain. Belle was always had the strongest personality of the three friends. "Of course you may shut the door."

Belle got up and shut the door. As she came back to her seat she whispered, "Thanks. I sort of wanted to talk this out."

"Talk away."

"Alright. I've received two proposals already. One is from Lucius Malfoy and the other is from Kingsly Shacklebolt. Malfoy is a definite no. I mean he's already married!"

"How can he propose to you if he's already married?" Lily didn't know what Belle was talking about.

"The law allows pureblooded wizards to take two wives. They carry on their family name and they all want pureblooded heirs. That's how they are getting the men to marry us. You didn't know that?"

Lily shook her head.

"Some of the girls in our dorm—the ones who weren't there when you came back—told me about it before their husbands forced them to leave school. They were married to these men who thought they were scum. And the men were treating them as slaves and whores. Consider yourself lucky you got James." Belle tried to get Lily to think of herself, but she knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. Lily had a bleeding heart and she wanted to fix everyone's problems.

"That's horrifying!" Lily whispered.

"Yes, but it can't be changed." Belle didn't want to encourage this sort of feeling from Lily. Her friend was too anxious about other people's problems.

Lily knew Belle's motto was to leave well enough alone, but could that girl really believe that women—girls really—their age were being forced into service of a man for their entire life? She decided to let the subject drop for the moment and said, "I guess we got off track. Didn't you say you had another proposal?"

"Yes. From Kingsly Shacklebolt. I think I should accept that one." Belle answered.

"I think you should wait and see what other proposals you get." Lily advised. Whenever she heard the name Shacklebolt she remembered seeing him in Hogsmeade completely pissed.

"Well, of course, but he should definitely remain on the table, right?" Belle didn't like Lily's tone.

"I don't know." She really didn't know if the episode in Hogsmeade was a one time thing or if he did that every night.

"My thoughts exactly." Belle responded.

"That was all you received?"

"Not all of us are as pretty as you are, Lily." Belle said in an exaggeratedly bored tone.

"Nonsense, you're prettier than I am. I just happened to have a birthday at the time the law took effect. There were more unmarried men then."

"Maybe that's part of it." Belle conceded.

"It's all of it." Lily demanded.

Belle knew it would be useless arguing. If there was one thing Lily hated more than prejudice it was having someone put her on a pedestal. "Is being married really horrible?" She finally asked.

"Belle, it's really not that bad." When Belle looked at her with disbelief evident on her face she continued, "It's really not bad. James is wonderful with Ariel and we have even started to have conversations. Real conversations. As in no yelling. It'll be weird at first, but it should get better."

"Yeah, Lils, James is great. I'm not going to be marrying James. I was asking about marriage in general."

"Marriages are what is put into them. That includes you, your fiance, both of your attitudes and a multitude of other things." Lily was uncomfortable advising Belle. Normally this happened the other way around.

"I should have been prepared, right? I mean, you had this sprung on you a few days before your birthday. I knew it was going to happen months in advance. I guess I just thought that the law would be repealed before now, you know?"

"The law should have been repealed by now. The law should have never gone into effect."

"Lily! You shouldn't say things like that. You never know who could be listening!" Belle admonished.

"I really don't care if the minister himself heard me say that."

"You're going to piss off some really important people if you're not careful." The brunette warned.

Lily decided to change the subject, "So how's school going?"

Belle knew what Lily was doing, but decided to let it pass. "Alright. I'm sure you know that we have a new Potions professor." She winked.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Lily asked.

"Really well. Some students don't like him very well, because Slughorn never gave homework, but at least I feel like I'm learning something."

"So he's a good teacher?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes. Quite possibly my favorite—aside from McGonagall, of course."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. We finally get a decent potions professor and I'm in the fucking hospital." Lily growled.

Belle laughed. "You need to wash your mouth out, Lils."

Lily had the grace to blush, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I curse much worse than that, Lily. You don't need to be sorry on my account. I've just never heard you cuss like that before." Belle was still slightly chuckling. "What time is it?"

Lily pointed to the clock on her night stand which read 11:45.

"Oh, I've got class at noon. I'll talk to you later, Lils. And thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. Bye Belle."

* * *

After Belle had left Lily was calmed enough to read a book. She was about halfway through when she was interrupted by someone entering her room.

"Hey, Lils. I'm off of my shift and I was wanting to tell you about your results." Regulus began.

Lily's head shot up. "I think I want to wait for James if that's okay." Her hands were sweating and she felt her face heat up.

"Alright." His face lighted up. "While we're waiting could you...? I mean..."

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" She asked with a smile.

Regulus looked ashamed of himself even as he nodded.

"Okay." Lily folded her legs on the bed and patted the now vacant foot. "Sit down." She reached toward the night stand and grabbed her briefcase which was again shrunk. She enlarged it and removed a set of ordinary muggle playing cards.

Regulus sat gingerly on her bed.

"Here we go." Lily began shuffling the cards. When she'd done it a sufficient amount of times she held the deck in her left hand. "Alright, Reggie, tell me when to stop." She began using her thumb to push the cards on the top of the deck forward.

"Stop." He said.

Lily grabbed the cards that had been moved and turned the portion of the deck so that Regulus could see the bottom card and she couldn't. "Ohh, this is a tough one." Her voice had taken on a mystical quality. "Fates you must guide me to the answer." She closed her eyes and started chanting in gibberish. Suddenly she stopped. "Was the card the seven of hearts."

"Yes." Regulus said amazed. "You're sure you're not a legillimens?"

"Quite positive." Lily said with a smile. "Do you want to see another one?"

"Of course." He answered.

Lily continued to amaze Regulus with several card tricks her uncle had taught her. Eventually, enough time had passed that James was walking through the door.

"What's going on?" He'd had a lousy day; it was beginning to look like the law was iron clad.

"We're just waiting for you!" Lily said with her eyes full of laughter.

"Uh, yeah." Regulus said as he jumped from the foot of Lily's bed. "Lily was showing me a few magic tricks."

"I think you already know enough magic." James said coldly.

Lily picked up her wand from the table and without whispering a word slammed the door, placed a powerful locking charm on it and then added several silencing charms. "For heaven's sake, James! One would think that Severus would have taught you to not run on first impressions." She snapped.

"Lily, I grew up with him. He's not what he seems to you." James couldn't believe that they were fighting yet again, with a death eater in the room.

"Lily, it's fine. Shut up." Regulus interjected.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" James roared.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Both men fell silent at Lily's outburst. "James is in the order." She said quickly.

"What are you trying to do? Get me killed?" James thundered.

"And Regulus is a spy."

"Lillian Marie! You can't just blurt things like that out. For once in his life, Potter is right about something. How do you know this room isn't under surveillance? The Dark Lord already suspects that there is a traitor in our group. Do you understand what will happen if I'm found out?"

"Severus taught me a really neat anti-eavesdropping spell. Even if we yell any microphone or person with their ear pressed up against the door would not be able to hear us." Lily countered. "And James won't tell anyone."

"_Muffilato, _right?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah." Lily said softly.

"You're right. That would work. Nice thinking." Regulus stated.

"Thanks." Lily stated with a smile on her face.

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Follows in his parent's footsteps is working for the order?" James said.

"People change." Regulus claimed.

"You hate muggleborns." James alleged.

"I do not." Regulus again asserted.

"Really? Weren't you the kid I had to bust for calling a fellow classmate a mudblood?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that was me. Like I said before, Potter. People change."

Lily saw that James was opening his mouth to argue so she butted in, "James, just forget I said anything. Reggie, am I allowed to go home?"

"Yes. You're on bed rest for all of next week. Don't look at me that way, young lady! Bed rest. You may sit up, and leave on occasion to use the restroom, but aside from that I want you in a bed, resting. That's why they call it bed rest. After the week is up you still need to take it easy, no emotional or physical stress. Got it?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but she did nod.

"I assume you would like to know the results of your tests, now that your illustrious husband is here?" Regulus asked.

"Yes." Lily said in hardly more than a whisper.

"You have some latent scarring from your previous miscarriages and giving birth to Ariel at such a young age and, of course, your previous assaults. You should still be able to conceive and carry a child to term, but because we can never be sure—when you do get pregnant you will have to go on bed rest again."

"Great, more time in bed." Lily sounded less than enthused, but there was a smile on her face. She could still have a child. Her father and Voldemort hadn't taken that from her.

"Lily, get dressed and we'll go home." James ordered. Lily had been worried that she couldn't have children and she hadn't said one word to him about it? He must have misinterpreted the signs he'd been certain had pointed towards them coming closer. She obviously didn't trust him.

"Not so fast, Potter." Regulus interrupted James thoughts. "No sex for a week."

"But, Reggie, you know I need to get pregnant." Lily stated.

"It's not happening this week. You could cause further damage to yourself if you don't let yourself heal properly from this miscarriage. One week. No sex." Regulus maintained.

"Lily, he may be a twit, but he is a fair healer. Follow his orders." James words quelled any protestations Lily could form. "Now get dressed and we'll go home."

"Lils, Poppy asked me to ask you to come to her office when Christmas break is over." Regulus said as he walked toward the door.

"Why would she want to see me?" Lily asked.

"Well, because you're apprenticing for her." Regulus said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Enjoy your bed rest." He added with a wink as he exited the room.

"James, I thought you didn't want me to apprentice Madame Pomfrey." Lily was cautious.

"I don't. But you seem to want to do it and I don't see how I could stop you."

Lily stood up from bed for the first time in two days to give her husband a really big hug.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. I hope you liked this chapter—Please let me know your likes and dislikes in a review. (please)**

**Also, almost 400 reviews for this chapter!! Thank you very much!!**


	27. Chapter twentyseven

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: flowerypetal, -Scp-, stephanny, Phyre's child13, SoManyObsessions, storm-brain, dancechick12345, stella luminosa, ICantRemberSodAll, JadedTruth, TheLastCrumpet, TickleBug, Holy Cross Baby, edwardandbellaforever, Potterdancer616, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Blue-Eyed Chica, and Your yellow flower.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

James carried Lily up to the door to their home. He was taking this bed rest thing seriously. When they reached the front door he placed her on her feet again to free his hands to open the door. When he'd unlocked it and taken down all of the wards he opened the door and a piece of paper fell onto the ground by his feet. He picked it up without looking at it and placed it into his pocket.

"What's that?" Lily asked as James reached for her to carry her from the front door up to her room.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get you upstairs and into bed."

"James! I can walk for short distances. Reggie said!" Lily tried to get away from him. She was so tired of laying in a bed that she could literally scream if she was forced into another one.

"He said on occasion as you get stronger. How much stronger have you gotten since you left Saint Mungo's less that two minutes ago?"

"Loads and loads." Lily said with an air of superiority

"Uh huh, sure. Lily, I've got to put you to bed before I can pick up Ariel." James tried to reason with her.

"Take me with you to get her! I want to see her, too."

"Lily, you have to follow the healer's orders or I will just have to extend his bed rest for another week. Yes that's right. I will make you stay in bed for two weeks instead of one if you don't allow me to carry you up those stairs right now. You shouldn't even have been standing here for this long." James was then able to scoop her up easily and carry her into their home.

As he laid her in the bed she said, "You know sometimes you're really annoying."

"Why thank you! I pride myself on my ability to annoy. It's always nice to meet a fan. Now stay in this bed until I get back with Ariel." He ordered knowing full well that she was going to get out and walk around the room while he was gone. He couldn't really blame her; he could imagine what he would be like after almost two days spent in bed.

"James, what about that paper?"

At her prompting he pulled the paper out of his pocket to see that there were actually two pieces of loose paper and an envelope with Lily's name written on it. "Uhh, here." he handed the envelope to Lily. He knew it had to have been delivered by someone the wards recognized so he knew that she would be safe to open it.

While Lily was reading her letter, James read his note.

**James,**

**Look at what we had to spend all day passing out.**

**You're lucky to have missed it.**

**--Sirius**

He then confusedly reached for the other paper that had been on the inside of his door. It was a pamphlet about precautions the ministry believed everyone ought to take.

Members of the wizarding community

We are under ATTACK!!

You must protect yourself as well as possible these are a few Ministry inspired suggestions.

Form a security question with all friends and family. Always ask for the answer to said security question before allowing said friends and family into your home. Also, never discuss the security question or its answer with any other individuals, even if you trust them.

If your security question or answer has been contaminated in any way make a new security question. More detailed instructions and sample security questions can be found in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic.

If a friend or family member of yours answers the security question correctly but then acts with a different personality than you would consider normal make the friend or family member exit the premises immediately. Your friend or family member may have been put under the imperious curse.

Ward your homes. They may not keep death eaters out for long but they will allow you extra time to escape with your life.

If you come home and you find a dark mark over your home do NOT enter under any circumstances. Contact the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. We will dispatch trained personnel to your home as soon as possible.

"James," Lily said softly.

He looked up and saw that her face was covered with tears. "What's wrong?"

"He's not coming back!" When she saw the perplexed look on his face she handed him the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I meant to tell you about this in person, but you were obviously worried about more important matters. The Dark Lord has given me an assignment to prove my loyalty, you see he has been extra suspicious of me for taking a job at Hogwarts. I cannot tell you where I'm going or what I'll be doing or even when I'll be back and to be honest I wouldn't even if I could. Be careful, times are not what they used to be. Rely on as few people as possible. Too many of the people you call friends are deeply entangled in the Dark Lord's web, including me. Tell Ariel that I love her; and always remember that I love you, too._

_Love,_

_Severus_

_P.S.-Regulus told me your sentence. Perhaps the safest place for you right now is in bed._

"Lily, this letter says that he's coming back." James didn't understand why she would believe the worst about this.

"No, It says 'I can't tell you when I'll be back.' And he wrote down that he loves Ariel and me. He doesn't express his emotions like that. He would have only felt it necessary to spell it out for us if he thought he was going to die." She said trying not to sob.

"He didn't write any of that. Maybe you should just take his words at face value." James wasn't sure how he should react to his wife being so broken up over another man leaving. He decided to try to talk her out of her ridiculous supposition.

"You went to school with him! He's a bloody Slytherin. You can't take anything they say at face value! I know Severus. He's shy. He's he doesn't like letting his emotions show, because he thinks he'll get laughed at. His feelings would not be blatantly written on a piece of paper that anyone could read if he didn't think it was necessary."

"There could be another reason he thinks it necessary, you know. Aside from dying. Maybe he's going to be away for a long time." James suggested proud of himself for coming up with a plausible excuse in record time.

"No." Lily wiped the suggestion away even as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "If he was going to be away for a really long time, but not to die, he would have written a longer letter. Possibly even a separate one for Ariel. He would have told me to listen to you and then he would have added a few snide remarks about how my misunderstanding of him--" Lily threw her hand over her mouth. She'd almost told James that Severus had made her decision of husband for her. She wasn't sure how he'd take that.

James however took her embarrassment to mean something else. "You misunderstood him about something before? Then couldn't you be misunderstanding him now? Just out of curiosity, what did you misunderstand him about?"

"I'd rather not say." Lily answered cryptically. She knew that if he asked her point blank she would have to tell him. She'd already refused to talk to him about one issue and look how that turned out. If he wanted to make her tell he could, after all, she could be locked up in Azkaban for not telling him something he wanted to know.

"Do you not trust me at all, Lily?" James said with hurt clearly evident in his voice. When he looked into his wife's surprised face he knew the answer to his question, "You don't, do you? You seriously don't." He shook his head slightly, as though to clear it and said in a frustrated tone, "Stay in bed. I'm going to go get Ariel."

Lily could only nod.

* * *

Lily was in her room pacing at the foot of her and James' bed. Did she trust him? If she really trusted him then wouldn't she have answered his question? She continued her back and forth path until she heard the door downstairs open and close. Then she rushed to get back into bed so that James wouldn't know she'd been up. Just as she pulled the covers over her chin the door opened and Ariel came inside and jumped onto her mother's bed. James stayed in the doorway.

Lily tried not to allow her husband's presence to upset her as she gave Ariel a hug. "Hello, honey girl, have you had fun at Remus' house."

"Yes, Mommy." She answered dutifully. "He's really fun! How come I can't go to see him tomorrow? He said I couldn't and he wouldn't tell me why!"

Lily looked at the muggle calendar she had insisted be put on her wall and saw the little circle to indicate the full moon on tomorrow's date. "Sweetheart, Remus has been feeling a little sick lately. He just doesn't want you to catch it.."

"Why is he sick?" Ariel questioned

"I don't know, Ariel." Lily answered, wondering when she would get out of this questioning phase.

"How come you don't know?" The little girl's tone was accusatory.

"I can't know everything, honey girl." Lily finalized.

"Lily," James voice caused the girl in question's head to shoot up. When her eyes made contact with his, he continued, "I'll be downstairs. If you need help getting up or you want me to take her, just call me." Without waiting for a response he turned and left the doorway.

Ariel and Lily continued to have conversation and to play new games until Ariel's bedtime.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Ariel asked James for the fourth time since he had pried her from Lily.

"Yes, it's already a half an hour past your bedtime." He answered as he finally got her into bed.

"But Mommy's home!" She persisted.

"I promise she'll still be her when you wake up in the morning." There was always some reason why Ariel should be allowed to stay up. She was very imaginative, he had to give that to her. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No." she pouted.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight, Ariel." James said softly.

"Goodnight, Daddy." She answered with a yawn, already falling asleep.

James grinned as he left the room. When he'd reached his and Lily's room however the smile disappeared from his face. He knew he should go in and change for bed. He also knew that she would want to talk to someone over the age of four, but he was having trouble coming up with a way around that person being him. Perhaps she would remain quiet if he changed and went straight to bed. It was a little early, but he planned on getting up early to get to the ministry to solve his problem. Time was running out. He planned to enlist help tomorrow. Steeling himself he entered the room. Lily was nowhere to be found. "Lily!" He called.

"What?" She asked as she poked her head out of their bathroom.

"You're supposed to be in bed." He said sternly.

"I'm taking a shower. I need one. When I am finished I will get back into that insufferable prison you call a bed." She snapped.

She shut the door and James soon heard water running. He shook his head. If she was that touchy now he didn't want to see what she'd be like at the end of the week. He quickly changed and got into bed. He opened his book and continued on from where he left off last night.

* * *

Lily stepped from her steaming shower and began to dry herself off. She continued to examine how she felt about James as she dried her hair with a spell and then wrapped herself with a towel and left the bathroom in search of clothes.

She stopped and gasped when she saw James in the bed. She'd forgotten about that. She remembered back to the last time they'd slept together. They, well, they hadn't been sleeping.

She felt a bit of nervousness in her stomach as she looked for her clothes. She was amazed that all of her things were here. She looked once again at James in thankfulness. She was always surprised at his thoughtfulness, but she didn't want to be with him. She didn't want to be with anyone. That was her problem. She just flat out didn't like to be alone with men.

As she thought these thoughts she remembered Regulus' order. 'One week. No sex.' That helped relieve the tension in her stomach. James wouldn't have forgotten. He would leave her alone tonight. This was comforting to her as she crawled into bed beside the man.

She'd been surprised when she'd first learned that James liked to read before bed. She'd never met anyone else who liked to do that, aside from herself of course. Her roommates had hated it when they wanted to go to bed and she still had her light on. She had finally learned a spell that would allow the light to illuminate only to her own eyes. She smiled as she thought about how that spell may have saved her life. Some of the girls she'd roomed with were getting very cranky about not getting their beauty sleep.

Lily picked up her own book—her third for the day. The only good thing about laying in bed all day was that she was getting caught up on her reading. Oh, she'd always gotten her reading for class done, but she really liked to read muggle novels.

At this point in time she was reading a fairly new book Trinity by Leon Uris. It was a very informative book about the Irish history. She was absolutely loving it, but right now she couldn't seem to focus. She abruptly shut the book and placed it on her night stand.

She began to look around the room for something to catch her interest when she caught sight of James. She knew what she had to do. She reached out her hand and brushed it gently against his arm.

James looked up from his book, "Yes." Damn. He didn't want to talk to her right now.

"'Trusting someone doesn't necessarily mean that you tell them everything about yourself."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I brought it up." He said. He brought the book up as though to read more from it when he was interrupted again by Lily.

"James, I'm sorry and I do trust you to a point. If I didn't you would never be alone with Ariel." When James didn't say anything she continued, "I want to trust you more, especially now that Severus...Well, especially now that I don't have anyone I trust close at hand. I just can't."

"So I'm a last resort?" He asked childishly.

Lily was shocked that he would think that. "No. I didn't say that. I didn't mean that. I just...Just don't want to fight with you!"

"Fantastic job with that, Lily." James said sarcastically. He knew that he was being unfair, so before she could protest he decided to amend his statement, "I don't want to fight with you either, but you left me alone with Ariel the first day we met. How much could you have trusted me then?"

"You weren't alone with her!" Lily said. She was astounded that he thought she would be so careless with her daughter.

"Yes, you did. You left me alone with her while you and Snape went to talk in the other room."

Lily laughed. "You thought you were alone with her? How careless with my daughter's life do you think I am? Naddy was watching you!"

"No offense, Lily, but a house elf couldn't have really done much if I'd tried to hurt her." James said.

"Have you ever seen a house elf's unbridled magic?" Lily was still surprised that James thought she was so flippant with her child's safety.

"Of course I have, but that can never be used on a wizard! It's against ministry regulations." James argued.

"James, Naddy cares about exactly three people's interests. First Severus', second Ariel's and third mine. Did you hear the word Ministry anywhere on that list?"

"Well, no. But she has to care. If she'd used her magic on me she would have been sentenced to death!" James couldn't believe that Lily was being so callous about this. Normally muggleborns didn't like the house elf's lot in life.

"I know. Naddy cares about Ariel. She wants to do it. One of the conditions of her doing this was that she use her powers against another wizard only if Ariel is in mortal danger. That's why she didn't hurt you when you walked out of the house with Ariel in your arms. She knew I was following you and I would take care of it." Lily looked at James face for a moment before continuing, "Listen, I didn't ask her to do it. She offered."

"So, Snape must have ordered her to offer." James was surprised that Lily could be so stupid.

"Severus doesn't order Naddy around. Naddy's a free house elf. She was devastated when Sev gave her clothes, so he allowed her to stay on and help, but she gets paid a wage and knows that she doesn't have to do everything that's asked of her. In fact, she says 'no' quite often. She also orders Severus around. I find it hilarious."

"I highly doubt that Snape allows himself to be ordered about by a house elf. I also find it hard to believe that he would set one free." James said sarcastically.

"I asked him to. I don't like slavery." Lily said.

James saw that the woman's eyes were cold and knew he was treading on thin ice. "You asked. And he just did it?"

"Yeah. I was surprised at her reaction when she got the clothes. She started to cry and ask what she'd done wrong! I couldn't believe that a living being would be so tied up in a life like that one. As far as Severus taking orders goes—I swear he will do anything a female asks him to do, within reason, of course. I guess it makes sense because..." Her voice drifted off.

"Because...what?" James prompted. He saw that she looked guilty.

"I shouldn't have said that. Staying inside all day is killing my brain cells!" Lily replied.

"Are you not telling me because you don't trust me?" He asked gruffly.

"James," Lily said softly as she used her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I stopped what I was saying because I was about to reveal a secret that was entrusted to me. I will never break a confidence. Ever."

"Okay. Goodnight, Lily."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Work has just been a little stressful lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

This was his chance. He could tell her all about his problem—really their problem. He knew it wasn't fair of him to keep it a secret and yet he still found himself saying, "No, I'll figure it out."

"I'm here if you need me." She said with meaning, "Goodnight, James." She added as she rolled over to fall asleep.

James reached for his lamp and shut out the light.

**A/N- Hello! I was just wondering what all of you thought of the chapter. Did you like it? Was it a little hard to understand in parts? How's my dialogue? Seriously, I'm using this site as a means to becoming a better writer so any advice at all would be wonderful.**

**Okay, I know the plot seems a bit slow right now, but trust me it will heat up whole lot really soon. I also wanted to warn you that in a few chapters (five or so) there will be two character deaths. As another ploy to get reviews, try to guess who they are. **

**Also, I'm feeling really unimaginative. If you have any ideas about what should be used as security questions please let me know. I need several between James and Lily, and I could use one or two between Lily and Sirius, James and Sirius, ditto Remus, ditto Regulus, ditto Belle, ditto Marci, ditto Alice, ditto Frank, and ditto Dumbledore. And like I said I really don't want to make up all of those on my own. (I also might need a couple between James and other ministry employees.) HELP PLEASE! If you don't want to review then PM me PLEASE!!**

**There's my begging for this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.-This story has become a repository for all of the little subplots I've ever thought of. I'm aware that it's getting pretty long, but it's far from over. I hope everyone is okay with that.**

**P.P.S.-AHHHHHHH! (Author's scream) I found the PERFECT font for Severus and I can't format it into the site. I am so P. O.ed right now it's not even funny.**


	28. Chapter twentyeight

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe, flowerypetal, 1BigRomantic, cre8ive88, Katie, TheLastCrumpet, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, SoManyObsessions, Blue-Eyed Chica, Your yellow flower, -Scp-, storm-brain, and Holy Cross Baby.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

The alarm clock blared at 6:30 on the nose. James reached out a hand to turn off the vile nuisance and got up from the bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes looked over to where Lily should have been sleeping. He was surprised to see that she was in fact sitting up in bed and looked as though she had been for a very long time. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Severus helped me to pick from my proposals. That's what he thought I misunderstood. I did not misunderstand him—I am very much aware that when he said 'Potter is Potter. 'Enough said there.' That it was not a compliment. He would just rather believe that I didn't get it than to believe that I did the opposite of what he thought was best." She let out in a rush.

"I'm sorry. What?" James hadn't heard so much information given out in a single breath since Remus had told him that he was a werewolf.

"That's what I'd been about to say when I realized that it was an over share of information on my part."

"So you picked me because Snape," He spat the word out, "didn't want you to pick me?"

"No, I didn't. I picked you because yours was the only proposal that he could not come up with a legitimate reason to toss in the garbage." Lily tried to recover.

James looked at the clock on his night stand and swore, "I don't have time for this right now, Lily." He said sternly. "Go back to bed."

"James, there are other things I wanted to talk about!"

"If I don't get ready now, then I will be late to work. Go back to sleep." He ordered as he walked from the bedroom to the bathroom. The closed door between them effectively ending their conversation.

Lily rolled her self over and tried in vain to get back to sleep. She'd been up all night worrying about their fight last night and now what she'd thought would make it all better had worsened the situation. She didn't think she'd ever be the wife that James deserved.

* * *

"James." Lily said softly when he walked through the door of the bathroom.

He looked in her direction but didn't say anything.

"I was just thinking about Christmas." Lily said in a tone of utter hopelessness.

James was unnerved by her sad inflections. "What about it?"

"What do you do for Christmas?" She rephrased.

"Nothing, really." James almost laughed. She was planning a Christmas celebration while their whole world was falling down around them.

"You don't do anything? You don't even hang a stocking or put up a tree?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"I haven't made a big deal about Christmas since my parents died. Even then it was my mother who set everything up. I don't even think I own a stocking anymore" James answered flippantly. He really was trying to get dressed and get out of this house. He needed to find a loophole in the law that would allow him to stay married to Lily and he was going to lose this whole evening to help Remus with his furry little problem.

"What did you're mother do?" She probed.

"Why do you want to know?" He snapped.

"I kind of make a big deal about Christmas. Ariel loves it, but I wanted to incorporate your traditions as well."

James was shocked that she would think of that. He had always been really excited for Christmas when his parents were alive, but then they'd died on Christmas eve no less. "Mum used to make us this fantastic plum pudding with a silver coin in it. Whoever got the coin would have health and happiness for the rest of the year."

"I think I can manage that." Lily said with a smile.

James had a disappointed look on his face when he next turned to her, "No, you have to make plum puddings way in advance."

"I know. Last advent. I've got one. I've already made the one for next year." Lily said with a smile.

"Are you serious! I haven't had that in years!" James all but screamed in excitement.

"Very serious. Mum taught Petunia the recipe and Petunia taught me. We've had plum pudding every Christmas. I like it, too. No one makes it anymore, though."

"You're telling me." James looked at the clock again and added, "I've got to drop Ariel off at Sirius' house and go to work. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, James. I'll be fine." Lily said with a nod. "Have a good day."

"Thanks. You, too. Please, try to rest." He pleaded as he left the room.

* * *

James walked into his bedroom while holding Ariel after working all day to try to find a way for him to stay married to his wife. Now he was late for helping a friend. He'd never been late on a full moon before. "Lily, I have a lot of work to do tonight and I can't find anyone to take Ariel."

"James, I'm on bed rest. Not dead. I can take care of my own daughter." Lily said patronizingly as she put her embroidery on the night stand.

"I don't want you wearing yourself out." He maintained.

"Then stay home." Lily said as if disinterested.

"Lily, you're not helping."

"Yes, I am. Leave Ariel with me. We can both camp out on the bed; Can't we, honey girl?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mommy!" Ariel piped up.

"Are you positive that you won't tire yourself?" James asked warily.

"Absolutely." Lily answered.

James let Ariel down on the bed and said, "I guess it's the best option." He moved as though to leave but still held back.

"Go to work, James. We'll be fine."

Finally James was able to leave the two girls alone and make his way to Remus' home. Boy was he in for a long night.

* * *

Ariel had fallen asleep hours ago and James still wasn't home. Lily was beginning to worry as she worked on her sewing project. What did he have at work that was so important and so time consuming? She pondered this question resolving to ask James the moment he came home. Lily couldn't help but glance at the small round circle on her muggle calender that indicated the full moon and wonder if Remus was alright.

A little after dawn she heard the door downstairs open as she sat at her sewing machine. Relief flowed through the muscles in her jaw that she hadn't realized she'd been clenching. James was home. It seemed to take him forever to scale the staircase as Lily tried to regain her concentration on her stitching. When she heard his careful movements outside of the door she realized that he was trying to be quiet, supposedly so that he wouldn't wake her up. Did he honestly think she would be sleeping when he'd been gone all night?

James opened the door trying his best not to wake his wife or daughter. When the door was opened he looked to the bed which had one lump on his side. He saw that it was too small to be Lily and assumed it to be Ariel. He looked around for Lily and saw her glaring at him from across the room.

"What do you mean coming home this late? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" The furious red-head hissed through her teeth so that she didn't wake Ariel.

James ignored her questions. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." He admonished. Then he moved over to their bed and gently pulled the covers back from Ariel.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked sharply.

"Taking her to bed. Which is where you ought to be." He answered as he moved his arms beneath Ariel's sleeping form. Without another word he left the room. When he came back without Ariel he saw that Lily was still standing by the sewing machine. "Lily, if you don't start to get some rest you're not going to get any better."

Lily noticed for the first time that James face was pale and he looked dead tired. "Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

"I would be better if you'd get into bed." He said coldly. Was she trying to kill herself? He pulled off his cloak wincing slightly as the pressure was removed.

When she saw James wince she knew something was going on. "What's wrong?" She asked with alarm.

"Nothing except for the fact that you're still standing." He moved to the bathroom to remove the rest of his clothes. Perhaps he would be able to clean himself up without her noticing anything else out of the ordinary tonight. He wasn't so lucky.

"James! What happened to your back?" Lily exclaimed. His white shirt was stained red from blood over his left shoulder and back.

**A/N-Sorry it's so short, but I lost track of time. The next update will probably (probably does not equal definitely) be up by Monday. I'm staying at school this weekend, but all of my friends and my roommate are going home and I got all of my homework done today so I should be able to find time to write a nice long chapter to make up for this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	29. Chapter twentynine

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: -Scp-, IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe, flowerypetal, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, TheLastCrumpet, Holy Cross Baby, stella luminosa, ICantRemberSodAll, IHeartJamesPotter, storm-brain, Blue-Eyed Chica, and SoManyObsessions.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

James had a surprised look on his face as he turned to check over his shoulder. When he saw the blood; he swore. "It's nothing, Lily. Just a scratch."

"That much blood does not come from 'just a scratch'." Lily said softly then added more harshly, "Sit down." She was pointing to a chair.

"Don't worry about me, Lily." James continued on his path to the bathroom.

"James Thomas Potter do NOT make me force you to sit down. I am going to get a good look at your 'scratch' whether you want me to or not." Lily warned.

James looked Lily up and down. She was short, small and pale. And she thought she was going to be able to force him to do something. "I'd like to see you try." He said smugly.

Then he watched in horror as his wife's wand was suddenly out and pointed at him. He heard her whisper something under her breath that he couldn't quite make out and before he could react the spell hit him in the chest. His legs began moving mechanically without his permission and he was heading toward the chair. When he reached it his legs immediately gave out and he was sitting in the chair. Before he could get out he heard Lily's mumbles again as ropes sprang from her wand and he was tied to the chair. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I told you not to make me force you." Lily walked closer to him and used her wand to vanish his shirt revealing a blood soaked bandage. She gently peeled back the bandage until his wound was uncovered. It was bleeding freely and looked as though it had no intention of stopping. She pointed her wand at the area and whispered a spell to clean the gash, but it didn't work. She tried another to no avail.

She stared at the wound for a moment contemplating how how to fix this. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. She glanced up and saw her calendar out of the corner of her eye. Full moon, wounds that don't heal with magic, werewolves. It was all coming together. She gasped as she reached the only possible conclusion. This wound had been inflicted by a werewolf. She couldn't afford to dwell on that fact at the moment. James had lost too much blood already.

James heard Lily's gasp and watched as she ran toward their closet. He saw her pull a bag from the floor and watched as she rummaged through it. He saw her pull out two jars one filled with a green paste and the other a white cream and then she grabbed a large brown bottle. "What are those for?" He asked as she walked forward.

"You'll see." She predicted grimly. When she had taken her place behind him she added, "This is going to sting."

James snorted at her warning. Whatever it was certainly wouldn't work on this wound, but he didn't want to tell her that. He was lost in thought when suddenly his shoulder was on fire, "What the hell is that!" He exclaimed as he jerked the entire chair away from Lily.

"It's Hydrogen Peroxide." She said as she came closer to the chair with the bottle still in her hands.

"Back off! You are not touching me with that stuff again." He said as he scooted his chair back even further.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, James! Ariel doesn't put up this much of a fuss about it." She said in an exasperated tone.

"You've used this medieval torture device on Ariel?" He accused.

"Every muggle child in the country has had this put on their wounds before, James. It cleans out wounds very well.

"Ariel's not a muggle. Why didn't you just use a spell?" James didn't notice the look of worry on Lily's face before she answered.

"I'm not allowed to use magic during the holidays. Listen James, you can bleed to death or you can allow me to fix this." Her tone was exasperated.

"Fine." He said grudgingly allowing his wife to minister to his wounds. He hissed as she poured more of the stuff from the brown bottle on to his wound. Then he saw her slender hand place the bottle on the table and pick up the green jar. He felt her fingers spreading the paste inside of his wound. At first all he could feel was the stinging from the muggle product. He didn't want to tell her that magical potions wouldn't work on this wound. Lily was smart. She would figure out in a heartbeat what had caused this wound that was unable to be healed and then one of the marauders' secrets would be revealed. As he was thinking this he wound began to feel itchy. He reached back absentmindedly to scratch it and his hand was slapped away.

"James, I know it itches, but you have to let the potion work." She admonished.

A potion that worked on werewolf wounds? James had never heard of such a thing. Later he would have to find out where Lily had gotten that potion. It would be as valuable as gold to the marauders. After a few minutes the itching subsided and he watched Lily walk from behind him and into the bathroom. He heard running water and then saw Lily emerge with a bucket of water and a rag.

Lily walked back behind James without saying a word. She was too nervous to begin idle conversation. She dipped the rag into the water and then used it to gently wipe the blood from James' back and from his wound. She wanted to see just how extensive the wound was now that the potion had stopped the bleeding. Once James' wound and back were free from blood she inspected his gash further. She tried to be as gentle as possible as she pulled the wound apart slightly to see how deep it went. She gasped when she saw white at the end of the wound.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Your 'just a scratch' goes all the way to the bone." She picked up the bottle of white cream and massaged it into the deepest part of the wound first. Within moments everything the cream had touched was knit together. She continued adding layer by layer until the skin of James' shoulder was completely healed as if there hadn't been a gash in the first place. "Are they anywhere else?"

James hesitated for a moment. If she saw his other wounds she might get suspicious, but he didn't want to have to wait for them to heal on their own if he didn't have to. "Uh, yeah." He said gruffly.

James showed Lily all of the little wounds he'd managed to gather throughout the night and she calmly fixed each and every one. None were as bad as the first and some really were just scratches. Within thirty minutes James was completely healed.

Lily walked to her bag by the closet and placed the peroxide and the two potions back inside. Then she grabbed another potion this one clear and encased in a glass flask. "Drink this." She ordered James.

"What is it?" He asked warily.

"A blood replenishing potion." She answered.

James drank the substance to appease Lily and then asked, "Will you untie me now?"

Lily blushed slightly and began to untie him the muggle way. She had been trying to work up the courage to hear the answer to a question she desperately wanted to ask. When she'd untied the last knot she blurted out, "Were any of those bites?"

James took a deep breath before answering, "So you figured out what caused those wounds?"

"I'm not an idiot. Were you bitten?" She asked again.

"Not tonight." He saw how pale her face had become. He hoped she was alright. "You should be in bed."

Lily ignored the second part of his statement and asked, "By not tonight do you mean you were bitten before or do you mean that you don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Both." He watched all remaining color drain from her face and heard a knock on the door simultaneously.

"I'll get it." Lily said and moved as though to leave the room.

"No, you'll get in bed. When was the last time you slept?"

Lily ignored his comments and walked as quickly as she could from the room using her wand to lock the door behind her. Hoping that it would slow James enough that she could get to the door. She heard the bedroom door being flung open just as her hand was on the knob to the front door. She opened it a crack and peered through. "Sirius!" She exclaimed, "Come in." She opened the door the rest of the way and moved aside so that her husband's friend could come through.

Sirius was surprised to see Lily. "I thought you were on bed rest."

"She is." James voice was hard. "Of course I can't get her to listen to me and stay there."

"Lily, I kind of need to talk to James alone." Sirius said.

"Were you with James tonight, Sirius?" Lily asked.

Sirius missed James frantically shaking his head behind Lily's back and answered, "Yes."

"So you must be hurt as well. James go get my bag. Sirius let me see your," She looked at James, "Scratches." She finished.

"W-What?" Sirius asked with alarm. Had James told Lily the secret?

"Just listen to her, Padfoot. I gave up trying to talk sense into her a while ago." James said as he walked up to his and Lily's room to get his wife's bag.

"I-there's a pretty bad one on my ankle." Sirius finally said in a defeated tone.

"Sit down." Lily ordered and Sirius complied. She then rolled up his pant leg and removed the bandage that had been wrapped around his leg. By then James had shown up with her bag and had handed the brown bottle to her.

"This is going to sting, Padfoot." James told him.

"Prongs, Wormtail is worrying like a mother hen. Moony hasn't woken up yet." Sirius told his friend as Lily worked to clean his wound.

James made his eyes wide and shook his head as Sirius.

"What are you--? This is a bite!" Lily exclaimed. She'd been going to ask what they'd been talking about until she'd removed enough blood from Sirius' wound to see the clear pattern of sharp teeth. "How stupid are you two? Do you realize what you're doing? Running around with werewolves is about the dumbest thing I've ever heard of anyone doing." She seethed at them both even as she gently took care of Sirius. "Did Remus do this?" She asked when the thought occurred to her. She could tell from their faces that it was true. "You idiots! Do you think Remus wanted to give you his lycanopathy? How do you think he's going to feel about having made Sirius a werewolf?"

"Lily, how do you know that Remus is a werewolf?" James asked slowly.

"You didn't tell her?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't betray Remus' trust like that." James continued to look at Lily, waiting for an answer.

"I-Severus told me. A while ago." She looked up from Sirius' now healed leg and saw two extremely pissed off men in the room with her.

"Of course, Snivellus. Who else?" James sneered. Would Padfoot's mistake come back to haunt Remus for the rest of his life?

"Don't call him that!" Lily snarled.

"I will call whomever I want whatever I want while I am in my own house." James responded with a snarl of his own.

"Both of you stop fighting this instant." Sirius' quiet voice of reason kept James and Lily from one another's throats but did nothing to erase the tension from the room. "Lily thanks for fixing my leg. What is that stuff? And why does it work on werewolf wounds?"

"Severus," She stressed the word, "Has been working on a cure for lycanopathy. The two potions I used to fix your wounds were accidents he came up with on the way. They weren't his planned outcome, but they're dead useful. Sirius, aren't you afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well, you've just been bitten by a werewolf."

"Oh, that. Don't worry your pretty little head about me. It's not the first time Remus had bitten me and it won't be the last." Sirius answered without thinking.

"So are you and James...?" She couldn't even finish the question.

"Sirius, we have to tell her. The woman is going to give herself an ulcer." James pleaded.

"We have to ask Remus and Pete." This reminded Sirius why he was here, "James, Remus hasn't woken up yet. Peter is distraught. Will you help me to calm him down?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get Lily back into bed." James answered.

"Like hell! If Remus just got through with his transformation he needs to be looked after by someone. I'll bet he looks worse than either one of you did." Lily maintained.

"She's right, James." Sirius sided with Lily.

"Lily you have to stay here with Ariel. You have to stay here to rest. You look like death." James let out in a rush. He wasn't backing down this time. Remus had gotten through transformations every month since he was five years old without Lily's help; he certainly didn't need it now.

"Sirius would you mind staying here with Ariel?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I'd love to." He decided to throw a wrench into James' plan. After all, Remus could recover much faster if Lily would fix all of his external wounds.

"Great. It's settled then. James and I'll go to Remus and Sirius will stay here with Ariel. I just need to go grab a few things." She ran up the stairs.

"Take it easy!" James voice rang up the hallway after her. He turned and whispered to Sirius. "If she gets harmed in any way by this trip, Padfoot, so help me--"

"I know. I'll be dead and you'll be in Azkaban for my murder. Won't that be wonderful." Sirius joked.

"I mean it. She's supposed to be in bed right now." James' eyes were hard as he looked at his friend.

"I understand, but--" he stopped when he saw Lily coming down the stairs with clothes on and a very large bag slung over her shoulder.

James reached over and took her bag from her. "What do you keep in here? Bricks?"

"No, I don't know what potions I'll need when we get to Remus' house. That's my stash." Lily answered calmly. She was a bouncing ball of energy. She was getting to leave the house. "By the way, I look like death? Just what every woman wants to hear from her husband."

James had the grace to look sheepish. "A very pretty death." He heard Sirius sniggering in the background.

Lily arched her eyebrow, "Are we going to go or not?"

James offered her his arm, "I'll apparate us."

Lily took it and was soon feeling as if she were being forced through a small rubber tube.

* * *

"What's she doing here?" A short watery-eyed man asked James the moment he and Lily had made it to Remus' home.

"She's here to help." James said grudgingly. "Lily this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Ah, the fourth infamous marauder. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Peter warily reached out and shook it. He mumbled, "Enchanted." Then to James in a much stronger voice he said, "Moony hasn't woken up yet. Where's Padfoot?"

"Sirius is in Godric's Hollow. Where is Remus?" James asked.

Peter pointed over his shoulder. "Will you be alright here alone? I think I need to get some fresh air."

"Sure, Pete." James said.

As Peter walked past her Lily reached out her hand to stop him. "Were you hurt, too? Like Sirius and James?"

"No," He said cautiously.

"Lily, Remus is in there." James pointed in the same direction as Peter had.  
"Please go tend to him while I talk to Pete."

"Alright." Lily said in a confused tone and then she walked into the other room.

James waited until she was out of hearing distance and then whispered to Peter, "Snape told her about Remus." He watched Peter's eyes widen in horror before he continued, "Sirius and I were thinking about telling her about the rest. What do you think?"

"Is she trustworthy?" Peter's watery eyes were full of suspicion.

"Absolutely." James frowned. Would Pete actually think that he and Sirius would be careless with the marauder's secret.

"Are you sure? She must be pretty good friends with Snape for him to have broken his promise to Dumbledore about not telling anyone about Remus. I'm almost positive that Snape is a death eater."

"I'm positive that Lily won't tell a soul." James vouched for her again ignoring the comment about Snape. One to which he could dispel all doubt.

"If you're certain then it's fine with me." Peter said.

"Okay. Thanks, Pete. I owe you one. She won't shut up until she knows what's going on. Go on out and get some air, okay." James let the words flow from his mouth quickly. He wasn't sure why, but he was excited that the marauders were going to finally let someone else in on their secret. He watched Peter leave the house and then followed Lily's path to the living room where Peter had said that Remus was sleeping.

It took James about a second to realize once he'd entered Remus' living room that neither Peter nor Sirius had considered clothing Remus a priority. He could see Lily working on the deep gashes and bites on his friend's torso and a blanket was draped over the werewolf's legs and pelvis for modesty's sake. "How's it going?"

"Only a few of these were actually inflicted by him. Most are healing pretty well with spells. There are some bite marks from what could only be a dog or another wolf, but that's insane, right? No normal dog would attack a werewolf. And look at this," She pointed to a bruise in the shape of a hoof print. "What could have caused that? And then there are puncture marks that aren't from the dog's teeth. My best guess would be antlers. What do you think James?"

Lily was still working with her full attention on Remus as she waited for an answer. After a few seconds rolled by she looked to where James had been standing only a moment ago. In his place was a beautiful, regal stag. She scrambled up to her feet. Her eyes wide with terror. "Impossible. You're not registered. I mean--" She began to hyperventilate. The deer walked toward her slowly as if it were trying not to scare her. When it got close enough it placed it's nose gently against her hand. "James," she whispered softly, "Is that you?" Lily was astounded when the stag nodded. "I can't believe it." She said in wonderment. The girl and the stag stared at one another for a few moments before Lily heard a rustling on the couch.

"What's going on?" A masculine voice carried across the room with tones of fear leaking out through every word.

"Remus!" Lily said softly. She was finally able to break herself from the James' spell. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No worse than usual." His voice was weak and strained. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping, I hope." She answered sweetly. "Lay down please. I still need to finish healing your wounds."

When James saw Remus' confused look he answered the question Remus wanted so badly to ask. "She knows, Remus. Almost everything."

"How?" He was shocked. They'd been so careful. He knew that James would never tell her about them without asking everyone their thoughts on it first.

"Snape." James said simply.

"Oh, I see." Remus reached his hand around to massage his neck. "I guess I'm surprised he kept it to himself for this long."

"Remus," Lily whispered. "Please don't be mad at him. Please? I'm almost positive I'm the only person he's told. It was just a misguided attempt to protect me."

Remus stared at Lily for a moment before he asked, "Why are you still here?"

Lily was taken aback, "I guess I can leave if you want me to."

"He doesn't want you to leave, Lily. He's wondering when you're going to refuse to let me spend any time with him because of his furry little problem."James was wondering when that would happen as well. Of course he wouldn't listen to her, but he expected it to happen.

"Remus," Lily said softly and reached a hand up to cup his face delicately, "You're a monster."

Remus nodded once and responded, "I know."

James wanted badly to jump in, to protect his friend, but restrained himself barely. His face filled with shame as he realized that he might have had the same reaction if he hadn't gotten to know Remus before he'd gotten to know about Moony.

Lily took a deep breath and began again, "Remus, you are a monster for one night a month. You do horrible things when you don't have control over yourself."

Remus could only trust himself to nod.

"James, in my bag there's a cigar box. Will you bring it here." Lily asked.

"Lily, you're done. We'll leave, but you won't continue to hurt my friend like that." James finally stepped in.

"James, just bring me the box." She orderd, "I'm not leaving until I've said all I have to say." She then turned to Remus again, "Ariel loves you, you know. She thinks you are amazing."

James seeing the talk take a strange new direction reached into Lily's bag and easily found the cigar box she'd been talking about. He reached out to hand it to Lily.

Lily continued her talk with Remus, "Severus has been working on a potion to cure lycanopathy. He's not even close to that, but he has produced some helpful things along the way. One of which is the potion that is in this box. He's named it the wolfsbane potion. It's only been tested on about twenty people. Of those twenty people all of them were able to keep their human mind when they transformed into a werewolf on the full moon. Twenty is not nearly a large enough sample to make generalizations from, but we're hopeful that it will work on all werewolves who want to take it. If you would like to try and it works then we could work something out. And Remus I may not know you well, but anyone who can get Ariel to trust them as easily as you have deserves my everlasting respect and, if you'll accept it, friendship."

Remus allowed hope to flood throughout his system. At the same time he decoded her superfluous words and came down to two main points. She liked him and didn't hold his lycanopathy against him, but the safety of her family would always come first. He guessed he could live with that. "You said I was a monster."

"For one night a month. According to Severus, I'm a monster for one week a month. Which of us is worse, do you suppose?" She winked at him and was rewarded with one of the werewolf's rare smiles.

**A/N-I'm disappointed. Not one person has asked me what Lily was making in the last chapter. Shame on all of you. Now please give me a proper review this time. And I took that question. No one else gets to ask it. **

**I'm not sure if the part with Lily and Remus talking turned out very well. It seemed a lot better in my head. I also HATE Cell Bio with a passion, but that has nothing to do with you or this story. I just felt the need to disclose that in a public forum.**


	30. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

First I would like to thank you guys for sticking with this story. I know I haven't been the most reliable author lately...okay maybe I have been, if you're relying on me to not update. :) I am NOT giving up on this story. In fact I'm hoping to continue it this summer, which for me begins in another couple of weeks. The first thing on my list of things to do is rewrite the last couple of chapters. I just don't like them. At all. They're not my best writing. I'm going to have to ask you to read them again once I get them posted, cuz I may be including a few more things than I did before. This story is nowhere near over because I keep getting sidetracked from the main story with subplots, but I like them too much to cut them out. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I've enjoyed reading every single one. If Lily-chan is reading this I would love to get your email address or some way to get a hold of you. I greatly appreciated your honesty in the reviews you left me. Thank you for them.

Again, I'm sorry for not doing so well with this whole updating regularly thing, but I'm going to try to be better.

Thanks for your patience,

Zoil


	31. Summary Chapters 129

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: nessyness90210, rantingravinglunatic, iheartjamespotter, siriuslyinlurve, and storyaddict.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Summary Chapters One Through Twenty-nine**

Lily's mother died in a car accident when Lily was six-years-old. Her estranged father then took custody of Lily and Petunia. He has beaten and sexually assaulted Lily since that time. On the Hogwarts Express just before the beginning of Lily's sixth year, one of her best friends, Belle, reported to Lily that she had met a new man with whom to be infatuated. This man was James Potter.

After the welcoming feast Lily was one of several students who were required to meet with the Headmaster. Dumbledore informed these students that they were required to marry three weeks from the day they first received proposals. Lily was the only Hogwarts student to receive proposals on the first day the law had taken effect. She had received many proposals and the Headmaster offered to help her decide which proposal to choose. For this the Headmaster called in the help of his spy among the Death Eaters, Severus Snape, who also happens to be a good friend of Lily Evans. It is quickly deemed by Dumbledore and Lily that the only suitable choice in her large pile of proposals is James Potter.

Quickly Lily looses her friendships with Severus, Belle, and Marci because of this determination. Lily meets with James and tells him about her daughter, Ariel but refuses to tell him who is the father of her child. Eventually James decides that he wishes to meet Ariel, so the two venture to Snape manor where Ariel has been staying with Severus. While at Snape manor Lily receives an invitation to Petunia's engagement shower, she invites James to go with her. This requires the two to go to Lily's home where James first meets Lily's father, Petunia, and Vernon. After abusing Lily without James' knowledge Lily's father throws the couple out of his house. James takes Lily to his home for her to stay with him until she wishes to go back to Hogwarts. After a while Lily's three friends come around and rejoin her in friendship. Belle and Marci stand up with Lily at her wedding where Lily meets Sirius.

James and Lily go to Petunia's wedding rehearsal where James walks in on Lily's father raping her. He pulls the man off of Lily and beats him until Lily pleads with him to stop. At that point Lily's father is unconscious, so James leaves him with Lily while he gathers their possessions. He then proceeds to apparate Lily back to their house. He leaves to go get drunk and ends up at Sirius' house where Lily finally finds him. She agrees to meet with James and talk once he is sober and with Sirius present. She then admits to being raped to Sirius. James sends Lily back to Hogwarts and cuts off all communication with her. Against Lily and Severus' protests James takes Ariel home to stay with him. He soon finds out that Ariel suffers from night terrors when Lily and Severus are not there to keep them away. James takes Ariel to Snape Manor where Severus and James come up with a plan that allows Ariel to sleep in her new home while her mother is at school.

Lily finds out that she is pregnant, but the paternity is called into question. James comes back to Hogwarts to see Lily after two months of no communication. On the same day Severus is made the potions professor at Hogwarts. Lily tells James about the baby, he is happy until she admits that she is not sure who the father is. He becomes upset and leaves, eventually coming across Severus' new office. Severus and James talk until Lily shows up also looking for comfort. After a few moments Severus is called by the Dark Lord and leaves. When he returns he has obviously been tortured. Lily does her best to fix all of harm that Voldemort had done to Snape. At this point in time Dumbledore informs the group that James and Severus are both in the Order of the Phoenix. Severus then informs Dumbledore that Voldemort will be attacking Diagon Alley any moment.

James goes to fight and eventually Lily follows. Lily ends up fighting against Voldemort. After several minutes of fighting Voldemort lands a curse on Lily which causes her to miscarry. While at St. Mungo's James is not allowed to know what is wrong with Lily because a miscarriage dissolves their marriage. James finds out that Lily is friends with Regulus, who happens to also be a spy for the Order, and he works out a deal with Healer Black to find a way to save his marriage. Petunia is one of Lily's emergency contact and she lets James know that Lily told her and her father that Ariel was dead. James and Petunia have a long talk about Lily's childhood. It is found that the miscarried child, named Zinnia Nicole Potter was in fact James' biological child.

While Lily is in the hospital recovering she is approached by Madame Pomfrey who asks her to be her apprentice in the next semester. Lily accepts. Belle comes to visit on the first day she will receive proposals. Lily is allowed to go home from the hospital on bed rest, but her second night is the night of the full moon. James leaves to stay with Remus. When he comes back he is bloodied and bruised. Lily reveals that Severus has been working on a cure for lycanopathy and along the way has produced potions that can heal wounds inflicted by werewolves and the wolfsbane potion. She heals James, Sirius, and Remus of all of their wounds. She also decides to accept Remus and his lycanopathy. She learns that James is an animagus.

**A/N-This summary is for storyaddict who specifically asked for it. I do believe that this will be beneficial for anyone who started reading this story from the beginning and has waited for months for me to update. I wish to apologize once again for taking so long to update. I have had a busy life lately, but (fingers crossed) it will slow down a bit soon. I'm about half way through the thirtieth chapter of this story and I can't wait to update again, finally.**

**What do you think about my changing the second genre of this fic from romance to drama? I'm beginning to think it should have been that all along.  
**


	32. Chapter Thirty

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: AuntLynnie, Seren1ty47, Siriusly in Lurve, and Holy Cross Baby. **

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty**

James was once again carrying Lily up to the stairs to their bedroom. This time however his wife was asleep in his arms. He hoped her health would not take a huge setback from the complete lack of rest she'd gotten in the past thirty-six hours. He studied her face with rapt attention as he walked her into their room. Her closed eyes were free from worry and apprehension. He noticed for the first time that she had barely discernible freckles covering her nose. She probably covered them up with makeup in on normal days. Her lips were full and parted slightly. All together this made her look free and peaceful. He hoped that he would eventually get to see an expression like this on her face while she was awake.

James laid her gently on their bed and tucked her in with care. He was surprised that she hadn't woken up, but figured that if anyone deserved sleep it was Lily. He couldn't believe how well she'd taken all of the news that she'd been given last night. He almost believed that Remus was in worse shock than Lily.

James went into the bathroom to get himself ready for work. It took him only a few moments before he was able to walk out of his bedroom. He walked closer to Lily's sleeping form. Her eyes were still gently closed and her mouth was slightly open. He thought again of how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. As if all of the horrors she'd experienced had been wiped from her memory.

He wanted so badly to kiss her when he saw her like this. He thought it might be because this is what Lily would be like all of the time if her father hadn't stolen her innocence. He felt a rush of hatred when he thought of that man. He was the most despicable creature to ever walk the earth as far as James was concerned. He wished he could have gone in his wife's place. She did not deserve this. James reached his hand out slowly and brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. She stirred slightly and he backed off. He didn't want her to wake up. Now more than ever she needed her sleep. He left the room to get ready for work still thinking about her beautiful lips.

**

* * *

**

_Seven days later..._

"Can you believe it, Prongs? We just nabbed 40 Death Eaters at once. That's got to be a record!" Sirius said as he slapped James on his back.

"Yeah," James answered sounding distracted. He could forget about his problems when he was out in the field, but now it was time to go home. Home to his wife whom he knew he might have to give up in four days time. Four days was all the time he had to figure out a way around the law that seemed impenetrable.

Sirius knew that he and James had brought in the largest amount of Death Eaters brought in by a single pair in the history of the Aurors, yet his partner was unhappy. He knew James was worried about something, but he didn't know what. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with that girl in the legal department. What was her name? Katherine, no. Kristin, no. Maybe...Katie. No, Kate. That was it. Kate. James had been spending inordinate amounts of time with Kate and Sirius was beginning to wonder about the nature of their relationship. He knew that James had decided that he wasn't going to sleep with Lily until he knew she was ready. Sirius sure hoped that James hadn't gone looking elsewhere for gratification. "Is there anything you want to talk about, James?"

For a moment James was going to answer. He had the words formed in his mouth before he stopped them on his tongue. He just couldn't tell Sirius that he'd been lying to Lily for all this time. He was too ashamed. "Nothing that I know of"

"If you're sure, then I'm going back to my flat. You should go home early tonight. You've been staying late way too often lately."

"I've got a lot of paperwork, but I'll do my best to get home soon." He had to find a loophole. There had to be something he was missing in the wording of the law. James looked up from his desk to see Sirius' doubting look. "I promise I'll get home at a decent hour. You should get some sleep, too. You'll need it after all of that impressive dueling you did today. We should try for fifty tomorrow, that would make our record all but unbreakable." James said with a smile.

"Yeah, man. See you tomorrow." Sirius left, but he wasn't fooled. Something was bothering James very much.

"Bye, Padfoot." Once Sirius had left James continued with his paperwork. He had been neglecting it in order to search for a way to stay married to Lily and now he was paying the price. He had to get this report done today and the rest could wait until tomorrow.

...

Just as James finished he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock it was six. He'd wanted to go home early tonight just like he'd told Sirius he would, but as he heard the knock again he realized that he couldn't ignore it. "Come in," he called.

Through the door walked a woman with long, dark brown, almost black hair. She was wearing a red blazer that nipped in just at her impossibly tiny waist. Underneath her jacket there was a black tank top that clung to her figure leading to a skirt that ended just below her butt cheeks and matched the blazer's blood red color. Her legs were perfect. There was no doubt that her body was amazing but her mind was even more so. Kate was the entire package. That was what had first made James so attracted to her.

"Hey, Sexy!" Kate said breathily. "I just got a call and I need to be home early tonight. So we'll have to have to postpone our _meeting_." She finished this statement with a wink.

James looked up and said, "I should probably get home early tonight anyway. Wouldn't want Lily to get suspicious." The two promised each other that they would both be at work early the next morning to convene for their postponed meeting. Once James had watched Kate's perfect ass swish it's way out the door he grabbed his cloak and headed out to go home. He'd be home before Lily was in bed for the first evening since the night she'd found out about Remus.

* * *

Lily looked up surprised as James walked through the door. He hadn't been home this early in ages. He was only a few minutes late for supper! "James!" She called happily and got up from her chair. "Sit down, I'll fix you a plate."

"Where's Ariel?" James asked without preamble.

"Upstairs," Lily answered as she gathered food onto a plate for her husband.

"Daddy!" Ariel screamed as she raced down the stairs. "I've missed you so much!" Ariel buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

For the first time since he'd started to keep longer working hours he was regretting it. He had been coming home after both of them were asleep and leaving before his two girls were awake. He would come in every night and kiss both Ariel and Lily goodnight, but he hadn't offered them the same opportunity concerning him. He sincerely missed being able to hear Ariel's voice calling him Dad. He knew he just had to keep working. Eventually he would figure this out and he would get to keep his Ariel and his Lily forever. As long as eventually came before they were taken away. "I missed you too Ariel." He squeezed her right back. "Let's eat supper."

James sat down at his place across from Lily. "This food looks wonderful!" He exclaimed before digging in. He had forgotten what real food tasted like, and was not disappointed with Lily's wonderful cooking.

**

* * *

**

James crawled into bed and immediately reached for his book. As much as he missed sleeping in his own bed rather than in the chair in his office, he missed his reading more. He would get in a chapter or two before bed.

Lily was in the bathroom in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She needed to look perfect for James tonight. It was the first night he'd been home since she was able to have sex with him. They needed to get pregnant and maybe if she were sleeping with him he'd come home more often. That would certainly make Ariel happier, and if Lily were honest with herself it would make her happy too. James' presence had become comfortable to her.

She finished shaking out her hair and then looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She looked at the way the negligee she was wearing gently grazed over her flat stomach. She thought about the child that could have been growing within her at this very moment and almost lost her composure. She could be certain that Ariel would never have to be uprooted again and yet because she was careless this would not be so. Why did she ever begin fighting? Once she'd realized that she wasn't going to find James she should have left Diagon Alley. If she could go back in time and change this terrible mistake of hers she would do it, but that was impossible. The child was dead. There was nothing she could do to reverse that now, but she could get pregnant again. That would save her marriage and give Ariel the father she deserved for a lifetime. With a new determination in her eyes Lily turned the knob on the bathroom door and set out to seduce her husband.

As the door opened James looked up involuntarily. Lily was standing there with hardly any clothes on. He began to feel a stirring in his groin as he looked at her. He had to resist. No matter how he felt about her, she did not feel the same way about him. He recalled a fight they had had in the room of requirement in which she had equated their marriage to her father raping her. Taking her now would only reinforce that feeling within her, and James desperately wanted her to love him. She couldn't do that if she were frightened of him. No, he could not touch her tonight. No matter how inviting she looked.

"How's the book?" She was still apprehensive. She had never even imagined setting out to seduce a man and had no idea how to pursue it.

James looked at the all but forgotten book laying in his lap. "Alright." He managed to choke out. He didn't know where he was going to find the will power to resist her sleeping next to him. Why was she wearing that? It would be much easier to leave her alone if she were wearing something that at least left her decent!

Lily climbed onto her side of the bed. Then she gently placed her hand on James' chest. She moved her face closer and closer to his until their breath mingled between them. "Goodnight, James." Lily whispered.

James could feel the air vibrate upon his lips with her words. "Goodnight, Lily" He responded, hoping that she couldn't see the raging hard on he had at the moment.

Lily leaned in at a torturously slow pace until their lips met in the first real kiss they'd shared since James had found out about her father. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and when his mouth parted she slipped her tongue in. She felt and heard him release a moan, but his arms were still not around her. She broke off the kiss and moved so that her knees were on either side of his hips. Then her arms went to his neck and she kissed him again even more passionately. She felt his arousal through her thin panties and knew that she'd managed to do something right, but he still would not make any move on her. She'd hoped that by this point he'd have taken the reins, but it looked as though he was going to let her do all of the work. She decided to get things moving a bit faster by grinding her pelvis into his erection and was rewarded with another moan.

He couldn't stop moaning. It felt so good to have his gorgeous wife on top of him again. Once she'd started grinding on him; however, he knew he had to stop it. "Lily stop." He managed between his own moans and her kisses. She immediately stopped her gyrating and moved her flushed face slightly away from his. "I've got a big day at work tomorrow and I really need to get to sleep." As soon as the excuse had left his lips he knew it was a lame one. Sleep? Really? What kind of a man turned down sex for a bit of sleep, let alone sex with Lily. Fortunately, she seemed to believe him and backed off to her own side of the bed. "I'll probably be out of the house before you get up tomorrow, but I'll try to be back for supper tomorrow night. I'd almost forgotten what dinner at a table felt like."

"Hopefully you can make it." It took all of Lily's concentration not to break down into tears. He didn't want her. She'd thrown herself at him and he'd said he'd rather sleep. He thought she was disgusting! He couldn't imagine sleeping with her now that he knows about everything. She didn't even blame him. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about sleeping with someone who was whore enough to sleep with her own father.

James pulled his blanket up and laid down on his side facing away from Lily. He needed to control himself! How could he have let it go that far? Yes, Lily had been initiating it, but he'd known from the beginning that it wasn't what she'd actually wanted. Perhaps it was because she was already feeling the time pressures of the law, but Lily was not trying to get him into bed because she loved him. In fact, he wasn't even sure if she thought him any better than her father, she certainly didn't love him.

Lily, too, rolled over onto her side. She managed to keep herself from crying until she heard her husband's soft snores. Then she let loose. She knew she was repulsive, but she'd thought that he might still want her. She didn't know why she'd thought that, but she had. Her sobs carried her off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The doorbell rang. James looked at his alarm clock which read 2:17. Who would come to his door in the middle of the night? He moved the covers off of himself and got out of bed slowly, so that he would not wake up Lily. He reached for his pants and moved quickly and silently to get them on. Then the bell rang again.

Who would be visiting them at this hour? Lily thought to herself as she looked over to where James was leaving the room. She doubted that he'd even realized that she was awake. She heard James shuffling around downstairs and then finally heard the door open.

"Kate!" She heard James' voice say loudly. Then all she could hear were muffled voices. One was James' and one belonged to a woman that she could only assume to be Kate. Lily figured that James would get rid of her quickly and come back upstairs, but when she could still hear voices at 2:51 she decided to go downstairs and see if there was something she could do, since she obviously wasn't sleeping.

As Lily made her way down the stairwell she realized that the two were talking in the kitchen. She silently crept over and peeked into the kitchen. James was with a beautiful woman. Possibly the most handsome woman Lily had ever seen and the woman had her hand on James' thigh. No wonder James hadn't wanted her. Why would he sleep with his slut wife when he could have this goddess in his bed? She knew then that she had no chance.

**A/N-I know, It's short and late. But it's there. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in your reviews please! I love to get those and they do motivate me to write.**


	33. Chapter Thirtyone

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: rantingravinglunatic, LoonyLikeLuna, nessyness90210, -Scp-, iheartjamespotter, katie, gabrielle, XxlivinghopexX, Siriusly in Lurve, 1BigRomantic, Veronica Rose Potter, AuntLynnie, Amoureux De Twilight, and Holy Cross Baby.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

James ran up the stairs and threw open the door to his bedroom. His intention had been to wake Lily up, but once the door had swung open he saw that was unnecessary. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Lily reached for another one of her shirts, "I'm moving to the guest room."

"What? Why?"

Lily looked up from her work for the first time since James had walked into the door. She hoped her emotions wouldn't be clearly written on her face. Ever since she'd gotten here she'd had to try harder and harder to conceal them, "James I understand. It'd be easier if I'm in the other room. That way you can have other women over, and if you ever want me; I can sleep in here with you."

"I don't want you to sleep in the guest room." James ran his had through his hair. What did this woman think?

She decided to ignore his comment in order to air her concerns. "Next time you're going to bring another woman here please let me know so I can get Ariel out of the house. Tonight I saw you two; tomorrow it could be her. It would be too hard to try to explain this to her."

James reached out and grabbed Lily's wrist so that she would be forced to look up into his eyes, "You've decided I'm having sex with her?" he asked gruffly. Damn it, why did she always think the worst about him?!

"You have slept with her, haven't you?" Lily's voice was shaky. She didn't like the way James' hand felt on her wrist. She'd gotten to the point where most of the time she didn't mind his touch, but she could tell now that he was angry. It unsettled her.

James saw that he was making her uncomfortable and released her wrist. He really needed to learn better control of himself when he was around her. No wonder she didn't trust him. "That's not the point!"

"It is the point James!" Lily said in a meaningful whisper after she was able to recover from her fright. She was so angry with herself for showing her feelings. She tried her hardest to control her voice. "Have you slept with her? It's a simple question, yes or no."

"Nothing is ever as simple as yes or no." When he realized that Lily was just going to stare at him until he used one of her two words to answer her question; he sighed heavily and said, "Yes, but-"

"James." Lily interrupted with much more calm than she felt. At least he hadn't lied to her. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Our marriage is an arranged one. I'm certainly not in a position to demand faithfulness."

"But-"

"I'm serious, James. I really don't want to hear about it." She was sick to her stomach. She was vile and revolting and now she knew that he realized it.

"Lily-"

"I only want to ask you," her eyes were full of unshed tears now, "to please ask me to your bed sometimes...I mean, I need to be pregnant soon." She was looking at the floor. "Once that happens if you don't ever want to see me again, you don't have to. But for Ariel's sake we need to stay married." There she'd said her piece. Hopefully he'd respect it and allow her to live a dignified life.

James took a step forward so that he was mere inches away from his wife. He studied what little of her face he could see from her downcast expression. This study renewed his knowledge that she was young. He forgot that, too often. Lily had been forced to grow up young, with her father and Ariel and now this marriage. She was good at acting like an adult, but she wasn't. She might have more sense than he had, but she was still six years younger than him. Six years that she should be devoting to studying, complaining about finals and dreaming about what she was going to do when she graduated. Then going out and achieving those goals. Instead, she was worried about childcare, making love with a man she hardly knew in order to get pregnant so that she could continue to be a part of a marriage she doesn't even want, because the man she gets paired up with next time could be worse. He shook that thought from his mind. He couldn't imagine Lily with another man. If their marriage was dissolved then he'd find a way to make it better. Even if they had to move out of the country, Lily wasn't going to have to go through all of this again. He could spare her that little bit. He reached out his hand and touched her face. She didn't stir, so he used his fingers to bring her chin up. Then he saw why she hadn't raised her head on her own. There were tear tracks running from those beautiful green eyes all the way down her now pale cheeks. "Now that you've gotten that off of your chest, do you mind if I get something off of mine?"

Lily shook her head no as well as she could with his hand holding her chin. She kept her eyes downcast. She just couldn't figure out why she was crying!

"The last time I slept with Kate...okay that was last night." James realized that this was the exact wrong thing to say when he saw Lily cringe at his words. "The last time I did anything sexual with her; though, was over a year ago. Back when we were dating." Lily's eye's finally looked into his own and her face wore a shocked expression. "We've been working on a project together, which is why I've been spending so much time at the office lately. And we, well actually, she just figured it out! Which is what I came up here to speak with you about.

That goddess she'd seen with him downstairs was his ex. That was the type of woman with which he was used to being. Why had he ever agreed to marry someone as undesirable as she was? She'd never felt more inadequate, and that was saying something. She realized that she should show a bit more enthusiasm for his work so she asked, "What project were you working on?"

"You might want to sit down. This could make you very angry." Her reactions were so unpredictable to him.

Surprising even herself, Lily followed his direction. She repeated her question once she was sitting.

"How much did Albus tell you about this law?"

Lily thought back to that horrible day when she was sentenced to a rushed marriage. "He gave a general overview. The time limits, mostly."

"Did he mention what would dissolve these marriages?" James was careful to keep his voice neutral.

Lily looked up at James confusedly. "Dissolve..." She trailed off, feeling stricken. She looked away. "My miscarriage." She felt her eyes fill up with tears that she hurriedly wiped away. "What do we do?"

That hadn't taken her long at all to figure out. "That's just it! Kate and I have been studying this law since then and she just came up with an idea to fix everything!" He waited for her to scream at him. He knew that she would have wanted to know as soon as he'd known.

When she realized he had no intention of continuing she asked, "Well, what was her idea?"

He couldn't believe it! She didn't seem upset with him. "If I were to formally adopt Ariel we would have produced a living child before your miscarriage. At least as far as the law is concerned. Lily, we'd be finished with stupid deadlines. We could act as any normal married couple!" He still couldn't believe how simple the solution seemed. After a few moments of unbearable silence he begged, "Lily, say something."

"Isn't there another way?" She was still recovering from this great shock. Legally her marriage was over, and her only chance for keeping it was something that may be impossible.

James felt as though she'd hit him. "You don't want me to adopt her?"

"Doesn't someone have to give up their parental rights in order for another person to adopt their child?"

So that was it. She was worried about the confrontation with her father. James was so relived that that had been her problem. "Don't worry; I'll speak with him. You won't ever have to go near him again." He meant that, too. Lily would never, ever, be anywhere near her father if he had anything to say about it. He saw that she still looked upset. "What's wrong now?"

"It's just that we don't know where Severus is."

James was angry now. "Of course, you can't do anything involving Ariel without his permission. Why does he have this hold over you?"

"James, It's not like that." Lily spoke hurriedly, almost fumbling over the words as they flew from her mouth.

"Then tell me, Lily! What is it like?" He emphasized each word sounding condescending, even to himself.

Lily hesitated slightly before letting her words fall out in a rush."Sev is going to have to give up his parental rights to you." She felt herself shudder as she said it. She knew it was not something James was going to want to hear.

James was too stunned to say anything for a moment, then he began slowly, "So now he's her parent." His voice then quickened and held a tinge of resentment, "You didn't think that I might have wanted to know this?"

"The wizarding world is in the middle of a war, James."

"Don't patronize me, Lily. I'm an auror and very much aware of that fact."

Despite his remark she continued, "A war in which people die. If I were to die; then I wanted Ariel to be with someone I could trust with her safety."

"He's the one you trust with her safety."

"James, you need to stop taking these things so personally! Severus adopted Ariel years before I met you. If he hadn't been her legal guardian and I'd died before our marriage she would have gone back to grow up with my father. Wouldn't that have been great for her? He'd have taught her everything she'd ever want to know about how to keep a man satisfied. And even things she didn't." By the time Lily had finished this speech there were fresh, salty tears running unchecked down her porcelain cheeks.

James stared at her for a few moments before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. He found himself standing outside of Ariel's bedchamber. Very gently he opened the door, trying to keep the little girl from waking up. He silently stepped into the room and then let the door close behind him. Finally, he looked to the bed where his sweet child lay. Somehow her mere presence was comforting to him.

He made his way to the chair he sat in to stay with her when she had her nightmares. It was the perfect place to sit and think about life. He needed to figure out a way to get ahold of Snape. Maybe Albus would know where his spy was. He probably even had a way to contact him. As soon as he thought this James got up from the chair and walked closer to Ariel's bed. He leaned down and placed a very light kiss on her forehead and turned to leave the the room. He knew what he had to do to get this horrible mess straightened out.

**

* * *

**

Lily knew he was hurt but that didn't give him the right to just walk out on her like that. Once she was calm again; she made her way out of her room and down to the fireplace. Her hand reached into the floo powder and brought out a pinch which she proceeded to toss into the flames. Then she got on her knees and thrust her head into the fire.

**

* * *

**

When James had reached his destination he was greeted with the not unpleasant sight of his wife's bottom in the air. He wondered what she was doing as he admired the scenery. He felt desire welling up inside of him as he realized that she was positioned at almost the perfect height for him to take her, if he were to get on his knees as well.

Taking Lily from behind, though, was much easier for him to resist than what she'd made him feel earlier this evening. He did not understand why she'd set out to seduce him. Even as she'd been kissing and grinding him he'd felt her discomfort. It was the same uneasiness he'd realized that she'd felt on their wedding night. He kicked himself for that night. She'd been beautiful, new, and nearly irresistible and he'd had her. Not once but several times. He couldn't imagine the thoughts she must've had that night. He knew that she had enjoyed herself, as long as her screaming orgasms hadn't been faked, but he also knew that she must have been frightened.

She was right when she'd compared him to her father. As far as what had been expected on her end, he was the same. The first time they'd made love, it had been required by the law, but he'd continued the lovemaking. Even after they'd both drifted off to sleep he'd woken her in the middle of the night for another romp. He wondered, not for the first time, if her father had ever done that to her. He probably had. The thought made James' blood boil. If he ever got his hands on that man again; John Evans would be worse than dead.

James was relieved when Lily's head came out of the fire. She had interrupted his rather gruesome thoughts of what exactly her father's fate would be. Each fantasy he had was different, but they always humiliated and degraded the man in the way he'd humiliated and degraded his daughters. "What were you up to?" he asked in a conversational tone.

"I was thinking after you left and realized that Professor Dumbledore would know where his spy was being kept. After all, Volde-"

"Don't say that name!" James urgently whispered as he cut her off.

Lily looked at him strangely. "The Headmaster says his name."

"So I can expect you to start going around offering people lemon drops and meddling in things that are better left alone?"

"Oh, James." Lily sighed. "When I was a first year I asked him about the whole 'He who must not be named' thing. He told me that 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'" When James didn't do anything more than cross his arms and look down his nose at her she rolled her eyes and continued from before, "Volde-" When James flinched she amended, "You-know-who thinks that Sev is his spy on the order, so contact between Severus and the Headmaster wouldn't be a danger to him. At least I hope it won't be."

Those had been his thoughts exactly. "So Snape and Albus are coming here. Now?" He clarified.

"They should be here any minute." as she responded a puff of smoke signaled the twosome's arrival.

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed and then engulfed the girl in a hug. After he pulled away he noticed something weird about Lily's appearance and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get soot all over you."

"Severus, I can live with a little soot on my nightgown. I don't have anything on my face, do I?"

Severus tried not to laugh as he pointed to his cheek. He watched Lily respond to his movement, by wiping the wrong cheek with her sooty nightgown leaving smudges on both cheeks. Taking pity on the poor girl he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief. "Here. Let me." He then gently wiped the soot off of both of her cheeks. Then he turned to James and said, "So, I hear you've figured out a way for the two of you to stay married?"

James answered, "Yes, the law requires a live child to be born to the mother, with her husband _named _as the father. That leaves a slight hole in the law, which I'm sure will be closed right up once we slip through it."

"Fantastic. Let's get these papers signed." Severus responded.

The group of four walked in to sit at the kitchen table. Professor Dumbledore immediately produced the required documents. "All three of you will need to sign these, then I will need to sign as a witness. James, why don't you go first." The aged wizard handed the paper to James. James looked at it briefly and signed easily. "Your turn, Severus." Severus took the paper from James and stared at it briefly. He knew that Ariel would be fine as long as she was with Lily. Then he signed the paper."And now you, Lily dear"

Lily looked at James. She knew this was necessary, but she still wasn't sure. Yes James was a decent man, and yes he really did love Ariel, but she somehow felt safer with Severus having a semblance of control over her little girl. Once her signature was on this paper she would have given herself and her daughter completely to him. Both of them had no choice but to obey him, because of this stupid law and the other stupid laws about women in the wizarding world. She gripped the cold hard pen even as she stared at her husband's face. She looked at the paper once again and read her name neatly typed below the line. Uh-oh. "Professor Dumbledore? Is there a problem if my name is incorrect on this paper?"

"What is incorrect about it?" He asked his pupil.

"It states my last name as Evans-Potter. I'm going by Potter only. It doesn't make a difference, does it?" She saw that James face wore a confused expression.

Professor Dumbledore picked up the paper and tapped it with his wand. "Honestly, I don't believe that it matters, but I've changed it for you, dear."

"Thank you, Sir" She muttered, then signed.

Professor Dumbledore then grabbed the paper once more and added his own name to the rest. "Done and done. Congratulations, James." His eyes were, as they almost always were, twinkling. "Severus and I should be on our way, then."

"Wait! No. You can't leave yet! You just got here!" The words burst from Lily as if they would burn her if she did not speak them. She'd just gotten to see Severus. She couldn't loose him again so soon.

"Lily, I've got to get back. I need to make a couple of fake memories with Minerva and Albus before I can go back to the Dark Lord. He'll get suspicious if I'm gone too long. But," he looked to Albus for permission, "Maybe I could go see Ariel?"

"We still have a few moments, Severus." Albus replied.

Lily was surprised at how quickly Sev had managed to leave her sight. She guessed spying for the Order kept him in shape, when it wasn't torturing him, that is. "Don't wake her, if you can help it, Severus!" she called after him.

"Just Potter?" James asked Lily. He was confused. Every woman involved in one of these marriages, at least the ones who hadn't already been dating their new husband, had kept their own names and hyphenated them.

Lily was jarred slightly by James complete reversal of topic. "Wait a minute. You can't bear the thought of my working outside of our home, but hyphenating my name is okay?"

"I don't know. I just thought that since most of the other women involved in this were keeping their names, you would too."

"Even if I hadn't decided to change it before, my daughter is now a Potter, and my sister a Dursley. Why would I keep the name?" Lily seemed then to realize that they'd been ignoring their guest. "Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry! Would you like anything to drink?"

"Or perhaps a celebratory cigar?" James asked.

"Oh no, thank you. Severus should be along shortly. And when we aren't at Hogwarts, Lily, you may call me Albus."

Lily was stunned. The only wizard that Voldemort had ever feared had just asked her to call him by his first name. "Thank you, sir—I mean, Albus! I'm so honored."

The old man laughed, "You are quite an unusual lady, Lily. I hope your husband realizes this."

"Trust me, Albus. I do." James answered. "At least I try to."

"Well, stop trying and start getting it right, Potter." Severus said as he descended the stairs.

Lily waited for the fight that those words were sure to cause, but it didn't come.

"Working on it, Snape." James said. There was almost a smile on his lips with his comment.

"Lily, now we really do have to go. She's absolutely beautiful, like her mother." Severus leaned down and kissed Lily on her cheek.

"Severus," Lily sincerely hated the fact that every time he left she teared up. "You be careful. Remember to take your potions. Remember--" She could no longer hold back her sobs. She had had quite the night and wanted nothing more than to talk to Severus about it. She wanted his advice on what she could do to keep James from rejecting her. She wanted to tell him about her stupid conclusions about Kate, but most of all she wanted to be able to see him and know that he was alive. All it would take is one mistake on his part and he'd be dead. That's what hurt the worst. She reached up and hugged him close, until she'd calmed down enough to speak again. "Remember that Ariel and I love you, and most importantly, Remember to not die, okay. I couldn't handle it if you died."

Severus hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Lily, I love you too. Now stop crying. You're making a scene." He would normally love to see this reaction from her. It was always strange to him that she cared for him, but she had cared for him ever since they'd met. This time, however, her outpouring of emotion was in front of Potter and Albus. It embarrassed him, slightly.

Lily pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll remember, Lils." Severus said louder for their audience.

Just like that Lily and James were alone.

"You cry a lot. Is that a you thing or should I expect that from all females?" James joked to try to make her feel better.

"Oh, James!" Lily sobbed. Then she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I just want him to be safe."

Why was she hugging him when she was missing another man? James didn't have to understand to appreciate it. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "Nothing has happened to him yet, has it? He'll be fine." Was he seriously comforting her over this?

Lily pulled back slightly. "You're right, James. Why should it be any different now?" She sniffed slightly and pulled completely away so that she wasn't touching her husband anymore. "Well, I can't go to bed after all of this. Would you like to stay up with me for a glass of water?" She wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, I'll get the water. You sit down."

Lily went to their table and sat down in her customary spot. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Legally, she and James had fulfilled the obligations of their marriage. So now they were no longer required to sleep together, or even live together if they decided it wasn't what the wanted. The question was, what did James want?

James was not thinking of these things however. He wanted to ask a question of Lily that he'd been burning to ask her ever since the first night he'd met her. He set the glasses on the table and took the seat next to his wife. "Lily, how is it that you know Snape? I mean, he's a Slytherin who is six years older than you are."

Lily was careful how she answered the question. She wanted to be honest, but she didn't want to betray Sev's confidence. "He moved in next door to me about a year after my mother died."

"Snape lived in a muggle neighborhood? Yeah, right."

"Yes, it is right." She was a bit perturbed by that remark. Severus' mother's money had gone with her to the grave, and his father was more than happy to move back in with his own kind. "The very first day I met him I decided I was in love with him. I wasted no time in informing everyone around that we were dating and getting married sometime soon." She smiled at the memory. "He never did get mad at me for that."

"You told people that you were dating a thirteen year old when you were seven? And Snape went along with it?"

"Yeah. I think he felt sorry for me." She responded.

"He felt sorry for you?" James asked again. He remembered Snape at thirteen. He was teased a lot and most of that teasing had been instigated by James himself. How horrid would Lily's life have to have been if Snape felt sorry for her?

"My mother died about the same time Severus' did." She was careful not to reveal anything else about that. Severus didn't want people to know that his mother had killed herself after trying unsuccessfully, thank goodness, to murder Severus in order to take him with her. Lily looked up to see that James was deathly pale, "Something wrong?"

"Umm, no. I'm fine." Wow. He hadn't known that Snape's mother had died. All of the jokes he and his friends had aimed at his mother were instantly regretted. "So that explains why you know him. Why are you friends with him?"

"Well, one night..."

**

* * *

**

_"Petunia, you can't leave me alone!" Lily begged. She hated it when Petunia went away. It only made it easier for John to force her to do things._

_"Lily, I need to get out of here for a night. He's already drinking heavily so he'll probably be passed out soon. Go to bed early and he might not hit you tonight." Lucille was the first friend that Petunia had been able to make in secondary school. She wasn't going to mess it up because her little sister was crying. Especially when she'd dissolved eight sleeping pills in the last beer she'd delivered to her father. Lily would be fine if she could stay out of his way for a few minutes._

_Lily couldn't think of anything else to say so she watched Petunia leave. She would be gone for the whole night, and Lily was here alone. With her father._

_"Lillian! Get me a beer!" John Evans screamed from his chair in the living room. _

_Lily scurried to get the drink and bring it back to her father. _

_"Where the fuck is your sister?" John's words were slurred._

_Lily stood in front of her father shaking slightly. "Petunia is sleeping at her friend's house tonight."_

_John reached out from his chair and hit Lily so hard she literally went sprawling across the living room. "You fucking whore! How dare you speak to me like that?" He screamed. Then he stood up and walked over to where Lily was curled up in a ball on the floor. He stood over her and then kicked her so hard they both heard bones crack._

_"I'm sorry, Daddy!" She screamed back at him. "Please stop! Please!" She begged between sobs._

_John pulled his foot back for another strike and then seemed to think his beer was more important. He turned abruptly and sat back in his chair. He guzzled the rest of his drink. "You, get your lazy ass up and bring me the whiskey."_

_Lily pulled herself off of the floor, trying to be ginger with her ribs. _

_"When I tell you to do something, I mean now not twenty minutes from now!" He barked._

_Lily sped up, her ribs were burning like fire, but she didn't want him to kick her again. She brought him the bottle and set it on the table beside him along with his shot glass. She turned to leave._

_"I don't think I said you could go. I want to look at my ugly, whore daughter." _

_Lily turned around and stood in his line of vision. She watched him take three shots in rapid succession. She wasn't quite sure how that would mix with all of the beer he'd already had that night. _

_"Come closer." John ordered._

_Lily took a few steps nearer to him. Once she was close enough she felt her father grab her and force her into his lap. She tried to fight but every movement shot pain through her ribs. Then he was kissing her. He smelled sour. A little like rotten milk. She pushed him away and was slapped for her efforts._

_"Stop teasing me you fucking slut!" John growled. He stopped kissing her and used one hand to keep her in place while the other roamed over her flat chest through her shirt, which he promptly took off. He soon got bored and moved his hand down a squirming Lily's pants. He was just starting to get hard when he got dizzy. He couldn't keep his eyes open. _

_Lily watched as her assailant slumped over in his chair. He'd passed out. Petunia had been right. She moved as slowly as possible in order to avoid jostling her ribs. She finally got out from under the man's great weight. The bathroom was her first destination. She had to wash him off of her. Once that had been completed she put on different clothes and went out to her tree. It wasn't actually on their property. It was on the neighbor's property. The old lady who'd lived there before hadn't minded if she'd spent a night or two in the tree, but she wasn't sure what the new family who lived there would do. She'd just have to risk their wrath. She crawled all of the way up still watching out for her ribs until she was at her favorite spot and plopped down into it. _

_"Watch what you're doing, Evans!" The grumpy teenager wasn't happy about being woken up by his mildly annoying next door neighbor._

_Lily moved quickly out of the way, only just managing to conceal her gasp of pain as a cough. "I've told you a thousand times to call me Lily. Sorry, Sev. Maybe if you'd been wearing a color I'd have seen you." Lily was a little afraid, but didn't want to show it. He was a boy and boys turned into men. Men were like her father. Something however made her less skittish around this particular one. She would wonder in years to come if this meeting had been governed by fate._

_"My name is Severus, not Sev. What are you doing in my tree?"_

_"Your tree?" She asked innocently. _

_"Yes, you are trespassing, Lily."_

_"Well, You're in my spot. So I guess we're even."_

_"Where exactly do you get that determination?" So maybe she didn't annoy him all that much. She was a nice distraction when he needed one. He enjoyed trying to figure her out. When he was close to her she was scared when he was father away she managed to smart off with the best of them. "It's not really your spot if it's my tree, is it?" _

_"Well, if it were really your tree you would know about it. Do you know what happened here?" She pointed to a deep scar in the wood of the tree. _

_"No. I'm guessing you do?"_

_"Course I do. It's my tree." She answered in the condescending way that only people her age could. "That's where Mrs. Davies' son tried to carve his and his girlfriend's initials into the wood, but Mrs. Davies caught him so all that there is is this one line." _

_"I guess you do know a bit more about this tree than I do. Maybe we could share it?" Severus asked. He could get from this tree to his second story bedroom without having to climb down. He didn't really want to share it, but for some reason he felt that this girl might need it's sanctuary more than he did._

_Lily looked up to Severus with worship in her eyes. "Really?" When she saw him nod she got really excited. "Thanks, Sev." _

_He reached out and gently hit her shoulder. "My name is Sev—Are you alright?" He was worried. The moment he'd jostled her she'd cried out. He really hadn't meant to hurt her._

_"I'm fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." _

_"You're sure you're alright, Lily?"_

_It was the first time he'd used her first name. Lily felt a warmth spread through her body. "I'm sure, Sev."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"What do you want me to say?" The shakiness she felt was transferred to her voice. She couldn't let anyone know about her father, but she didn't have a lie made up if he pressed. _

_Severus stared at the girl with his eyebrow raised. He would figure this one out eventually. He felt the branch he'd been sitting on shaking. He reached for the trunk of the tree and held on for dear life. After about a minute the shaking had stopped. He looked up at Lily and saw that her face was pale and covered with the paths of tears. "What the hell just happened?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Severus!" She apologized with a sob. "When I get really mad or scared or happy stuff just happens. I don't know what it is or how to stop it!"_

_Whoa. She just went from annoying, but intriguing to the most interesting thing in this horrid muggle neighborhood. Maybe he wouldn't mind living here as much as he thought. He laughed. "I know what it is."_

_The girl looked up surprised. How could he know?_

_"I think you are a witch, Lily." Severus was excited to be able to tell her everything she needed to know to survive in school. She would make the right decisions, with his help. She might be the little sister he'd always wanted, okay so he'd wanted a brother. Beggars can't be choosers._

_Now it was Lily's turn to laugh. "Witches don't exist, silly."_

_"Yes they do. I know quite a few of them. In fact, I go to a school for witches and wizards, because I'm a wizard."_

_"You're joking." She really wanted what he said to be true, but everything she'd been taught made her think it couldn't be._

_"Nope. I'm perfectly serious. If I show you some magic would you believe me?" Luckily potions couldn't be detected as magic by the ministry._

_"I guess I'd believe it then." She stated cautiously. He couldn't do magic. Did this boy seriously think he could do magic?_

_"Just one moment." He crawled to the edge of the tree limb he'd been on and into his window. Then he rummaged through his trunk until he found what he was looking for. A bottle of polyjuice potion that he'd made right before the summer holiday. He maneuvered himself back onto the branch. "Can I use a piece of your hair?"_

_Fascinated by the flask in the boy's hand she immediately plucked a hair off of her head and handed it to him. Maybe he could do magic! And if that were true then she could too! She watched as Sev dropped the hair into the potion and it changed to a very bright red. Then she saw him put it to his mouth and drink. Nothing happened. "What's it supposed to do?"_

_"Just wait." he maintained. He was trying not to throw up. He was actually starting to get used to the feeling of the transformation and held his food down most of the time now. "There we go." He showed her that the skin on his hand was bubbling. _

_She watched in fascination as he transformed into her! Lily couldn't believe it. "You...you look like me!" She was astonished. Magic was real. And he said she could do it too. "How do I do that?" _

_"You won't be able to do it until you get taught how. You'll learn at Hogwarts."_

_Lily let loose a snort of laughter. "Hogwarts is a funny name."_

_"It's a school. It's my school."_

_"There's more people who can do magic?" she asked with wonderment._

**

* * *

**

Lily laughed. "Severus spent the entire night telling me all about how wonderful Hogwarts was. He really was happy there. We spent most of our time together after that. But there were things we never talked about. When he went to school in the fall, I was terrified. While he'd been here I wasn't afraid all of the time. He didn't know, but he still was able to take my mind off of Daddy when he was around. I was always wary of him though. Sev learned quickly that he couldn't touch me without warning. Sometimes I wonder if he'd figured it out before I told him."

James felt the need to confess something. "I overheard you talking to Snape. You said something about him using truth potion to find out what was going on."

"You were eaves dropping?" She smiled. "My favorite investigative technique. Veritaserum was involved, but it wasn't like he'd meant to use it." She giggled. "Now that I think of it that was the first time I'd ever heard your name."

"Really? You spent that much time together and he never bitched about the Marauders?"

"I said there were things he never talked about. No home lives, and only good things about Hogwarts. That night..."

**A/N-That story will wait for the next update. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think. I figured a little Lily/Severus background was needed. Lots of people said they hated Kate. Do you still? How do you like the solution to the disolution of James and Lily's marriage? The next chapter will start with the flashback to when Severus found out about Lily's being raped. You already know the skeleton of the story that Lily told Sirius. You found out quite a bit about Sev in this chapter. Did I let you know too much at once? Lily's starting to trust James a little more. Do you think it's too soon? I want to remind you all that there are a couple of character deaths coming up. Does anyone think they know who's dying? **

**So the name of Petunia's friend. Not that any of you are required to care, but it's from a Kenny Rogers song. I was in a bar with my parents and a bunch of our friends. (Most of my friends are thier age or older. It's quite sad really. But I like 'em.) "Lucille" came on over the loudspeakers and just as the refrain began I had one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life. One of the men in the bar started shouting obscinities at the make believe Lucille and soon my Dad started in followed by almost everyone else in the group. We're talking curse words galore, and loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear. It's louder than when my dad yells at his football team over the TV, and we always joke that they can hear him anyway. My face was redder than red, but apparently that was common to do when the song first came out. Still, I don't think I'll ever be able to listen to that song again without laughing. :)  
**


	34. Chapter Thirtytwo

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: lovefrog159, cre8ive88, SilverSkyPrincess, Binka, nessynes90210, MarauderetteLilly, LoonyLikeLuna, Holy Cross Baby, Siriusly in Lurve, -Scp-, Adorkably Adorkable, iheartjamespotter, and flowery petal.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

_Lily was curled up in a ball on the floor of her room. She hated him. He hurt her every night that he didn't pass out. She had a right to hate him, didn't she? She looked at the blood on the floor. Her blood. Blood that trailed from the large pool where she'd been raped to the slightly smaller pool that was growing beneath her. Normally the bleeding had stopped by now, but this time it hadn't. He was passed out on the floor next to her, but his face was moving in and out of focus. She wondered if this was what dying felt like. She sort of felt like she was floating. "I'm going to leave." She whispered softly. She wasn't sure if the words were to herself or to her unconscious assailant lying next to her. She stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled over to the dresser. She pulled on clean panties reached for her jeans and then decided that the pain of lifting her legs one more time was too much. She grabbed an ankle length nightgown and let it fall over her body, making her decent. She then marched down the stairs and out of her house. She felt as though she might faint at any moment. _

_ When Lily reached the backyard of her friend Sev's home she realized that she couldn't go any farther. She bent with the last of her strength and picked up a handful of gravel and tossed it at her friend's window. After that her knees gave out and she collapsed on the grass. _

_Severus looked at his window and then at the clock. Who was throwing gravel at his window at midnight? It had to be a prank. Didn't it? He decided to get up and look out the window once just in case. It might be something important. Most people close to him knew not to go through his front door to get to him. When he reached the window he looked out and saw something he'd never expected to see. Lily was lying in his yard. Her blood red hair was sprawled around her in stark contrast to her pale face. Something was wrong. _

_ Severus immediately opened his window and climbed with haste down the tree. In moments he was at her side. She was barely breathing. He moved his arms beneath her and lifted her bridal style. She needed to get to his room where he could get some potions into her. He ran to the back of his house and very quietly opened the backdoor. He held the little girl close as he moved softly up the stairs. It was hard for him to skip the steps that squeaked while holding her in his arms, but he needed to be quiet. _

_ When he reached his room he deposited Lily upon the bed. He ran to the door and shut it quietly. He then noticed his arm, which was covered in blood. He ran to Lily and looked at her. No blood. He reached to her and turned her over. Severus gasped when he saw that Lily's bottom was covered in red. He hesitated for only one moment before deciding modesty wasn't a priority and pulling her clothes off. Then he slipped her panties off as well. There was so much blood. No wonder she'd passed out. He wondered how long she'd been bleeding. He left the room for a moment and came back with a wet washcloth in his hands. He used it to gently get the blood off of the little girls crotch. _

_ Once he'd cleared it of blood the wound was visible. There was a little flap of skin that Severus thought was called the inner labia. It was completely torn through and bleeding profusely. How did a little girl manage to cause this much damage to such a private part of her body. Thinking back on Lily's behavior Severus was able to make a guess, but he sincerely hoped that he was wrong. He rummaged through his potion stores and found one that he used to mend cuts. Maybe it would close this wound too. He used his fingers to gently massage the potion into her injury and was very excited to see that the skin was knitting together. With any luck she wouldn't even have a scar. He pulled away once the tear was completely healed and then he looked over the rest of her naked body. There were bruises. Fresh bruises and ones that were older and turning yellow. His prediction was looking more and more right. He pulled a blood replenishing potion out of his stores and turned Lily back over. He continually shook her until she started to respond ever so slightly. "Lily, I need you to drink this." After a few minutes of coaxing he got most of the potion into her system. There was nothing he could do now, but wait, so Severus sat in his desk chair and watched his little next door neighbor sleep. Hoping that she would still be alive in the morning._

_ Lily felt the hands upon her. 'No! Don't touch me there!' She screamed in her head. She hadn't even stopped bleeding from the first round and he was already back for more? His appetite lately had been turning darker and darker. He had to hurt her more and more in order to get off. She hated covering up the bruises. Then she drifted once again from consciousness._

_ Once more she was prodded awake and forced to drink something that tasted vile. She wondered for a moment if it was poison. Then she wondered why she cared if it was poison. Death would be a welcome reprieve from her own personal hell. _

_ Lily felt warmth on her face and opened her eyes. Where was she? This was not her room. Then her eyes fell on Severus. He was asleep in his chair. She looked at herself. She was naked. Completely nude. Only two people had seen her that way before this, her father and Petunia. "Severus?" She croaked. He needed to tell her where her nightgown was. She needed to cover herself._

_ Severus' head shot up from his chest. "Lily!" He exclaimed. The continued more quietly. "You need some more blood replenishing potion. Here take it." Sev grabbed a vial filled with the clear potion and handed it to Lily. "Go on. Drink." He ordered._

_ She took the bottle and downed the potion in one large gulp. "Where are my clothes?" _

_ He stared at her for a moment. Then he seemed to realize that she was, in fact, naked in front of him. He went through his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt. "Here. Wear this. What you were wearing last night is covered in blood. What the hell happened, Lily?"_

_ Lily opened her mouth to tell him it was none of his business, but instead the truth fell from her lips. "Daddy made me have sex with him." She related every detail of the night before as she watched her friend's eyes grow. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked, trying not to reach over and pull her into a hug. That wasn't what she needed from him now. He'd thought the man had hit her from the way she reacted to his touch, but until last night he never would have suspected that her father would do these unspeakable things to his own daughter. _

_ "He told me not to tell anyone or he would kill Petunia." Her voice was beginning to crack._

_ "Why are you telling me now, then?" He was more angry with John Evans than he'd ever been. This girl was so small, so helpless. How could he hurt her?_

_ "I don't know!" The tears came with this statement. "I try to lie and the words just come out wrong!"_

_ "Lily, don't speak. Give me the vial of the potion you just took." Severus took the bottle from her hand and smelled it. "Fucking Potter!" He whispered with more hate than Lily had ever heard in words. He began to look through his potions again and pulled out another bottle filled with a clear potion. He uncorked it and smelled it. "This is blood replenishing potion. Here. You need to take this now." He gave her the bottle._

_ "I thought this was what I took last time?" She questioned._

_ "Me too. I'm so sorry, Lily. Instead of blood replenishing potion I gave you truth potion. You will only be able to tell the truth for another hour or so. I'm so so sorry."_

_ "Don't you have them labeled?" She knew she should be mad, but it kind of felt good to have her secret out in the open. It wasn't such a large burden on her now that someone else knew._

_ "I have the places they are kept labeled, not the bottles themselves. Something that is about to change most drastically." His words were clipped. He should have expected something like this from those idiot marauders. "I'm so sorry, Lily."_

_ "Sev, you can't tell. Anyone. Ever." Lily's voice was shaking now. She realized that she'd just put Petunia and Severus in real danger. Who knew what her father would do? He was good at causing pain. _

_ Against his better judgement Severus nodded. After all, he wouldn't want anyone to interfere if they knew of his past. "Alright, I won't say anything." _

"That was our first pact. We weren't really friends yet, but it was a good start. Then it was just time." Lily said.

"Alright, that I get. I don't remember you hanging out with him in school though. I would have remembered him spending time with a first year when we were in seventh."

"That's because we didn't talk to one another at school..."Lily began her tale.

**A/N- Only one more flashback and I think you'll have had enough of the past to understand the future. And no the upcoming one does not include John Evans. **

**Sorry it's so short and for the long wait. I haven't really had much time to work on this story lately and I probably won't for quite some time. I'll try to update again over Christmas break, but if I can't then you probably won't see anything again until summer. I'm really sorry, but right now my classes are more important and Organic chemistry is kicking my butt.**

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter Thirtythree

**A/N – First I would like to thank all of my reviewers: Hpluver222, Lucente, Love-of-all-Anime, Beckylovex, jacks-peapod, lovefrog159, -Scp-, Akt5us, and nessyness90210. You guys rock my world.**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

_The letter was addressed in green ink. If that hadn't been strange enough the letter was also sealed in wax. The crest imprinted on the wax contained a picture of a lion, a badger, a snake, and an eagle. "Hogwarts!" came Lily's excited whisper. Before she could open the letter; however, she heard her father lumbering down the staircase. She shoved the letter down her shirt into the bra she and Petunia had purchased last week. She was almost twelve and was beginning to worry about becoming pregnant. She wanted to ask Petunia about getting on birth control, but if she did so she would have to have a reasonable explanation of why she needed it. She could not tell Petunia the truth. _

_ Lily walked into the kitchen and quickly served the breakfast she had made to her father. He grunted in what Lily assumed was his version of hungover approval. While he was occupied with his breakfast Lily left the house and headed next door. She knew by now not to knock, Severus' father was just as much a bear as her own. He certainly didn't like Lily much, nor did he care for Sev's attention to her. Instead she climbed the tree that she and Sev had agreed to share those many years ago. She gently rapped her knuckles on the glass of his window pane to gain Sev's attention. He looked up from his summer homework and smiled when he saw Lily. He quickly opened his window to allow Lily to crawl through. _

_ "Severus! She exclaimed breathlessly. "I've got something to show you!" She reached into her bra and pulled out the letter. "Look! I'm going to Hogwarts!"_

_ "Lily that's awesome." Severus responded in somewhat less than the enthused tone Lily had expected._

_ "You sound disappointed." Lily's smile had been reduced to a frown. Why was her friend not excited that they could spend the whole year together. Then it dawned on her. "You're worried about what your friends at Hogwarts would think. I'm eleven and you're seventeen and you think that they would tease you for spending time with someone my age. You must wish now that we'd never become friends. I'll just go. You don't ever have to speak to me again. Not here, not at school." Her voice had traveled easily from confusement to anger to disappointment. "I'll just go." She moved to climb out of his window._

_ Severus reached out quickly and grabbed Lily's arm. "You have never been more wrong about me in your life."_

_ "Why aren't you happy then?" _

_ He pressed his fingers to his temples, "Please sit down, Lily."_

_ She complied._

_ "Please let me just say this before you ask questions." At her nod he continued. "At school I'm different than I am here. I've had to be in order to survive. There are certain things that people in the wizarding world value that people in the muggle world do not have to deal with. You see there are people in the wizarding world who believe that the only thing that matters about a person is his parentage. There are people who are considered pure blooded. They are the elite. Their parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents were all wizards. Then there are people like me who had one pure blooded parent we're somewhere in the middle. And finally there are people like you who have no magical background in their family. You are called muggleborns by some and by others, the people who think these things matter, you are called mudbloods. I don't care about these things, but the people in my house are legendary for it, so at school they think I do. We can be friends at Hogwarts, and I want us to be, but no one can know."_

_ "The other people I meet at school won't like me because I'm a mudblood?" Lily had thought that school would be a way for her to find acceptance. Here she couldn't because of the wall it was necessary for her to have, but there she'd hoped that she could escape the madness of her home life and actually make friends aside from Sev. _

_ "Lily, you are a muggleborn. Mudblood is a bad word for your kind. It's something that people might call you in a derogatory fashion. And no, not everyone is this way. Mostly just the people in Slytherin. There are a few elsewhere, but you should be safe in any other house from overt prejudice. I have to deal with the prejudice though. No one knows that I live in a muggle neighborhood. No one knows that my mother married a muggle and no one can know. No one can know that we are friends. This is my secret."_

_ "You always said that Hogwarts was such a good place."_

_ "It is, Lily. Hogwarts is great, but there are people there just like anywhere else and people aren't perfect." _

_ Lily wasn't sure what to think about all of this. "What if I'm not put in another house. What if I'm put in Slytherin with you?"_

_ "Then we lie." Severus answered._

"He spent the rest of the night explaining the gravity of the war to me. How horrible Voldemort," She ignored James' flinch, "was and what exactly I would face in school and how to avoid the worst of it."

"So you and Snape were friends all through that year, spoke and everything, and no one found out?"

"Sev had already started spying by then, of course I didn't know yet, so he knew how to avoid unwanted eyes. I just went along with what he said."

James continued his questioning, "How did you get around being pregnant during school without anyone knowing? It had to have been that year, and I think I would have heard about a pregnant first year. That doesn't happen that often."

"Well, that was just luck on my part. I happened to get pregnant over Christmas break and gave birth to Ariel prematurely over the summer. I never really got that big at school."

"How did you handle being that young and pregnant?"

"Severus. He kept me up on all of the potions and everything." A small smile spread across her face, "He even made a couple harried trips to the kitchen to get me peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. When I went into labor he took me to a muggle hospital. Twenty-seven hours later Ariel was born. I called him unspeakable names while I was in labor. I felt bad about it afterwards, but I really couldn't control what I was saying. Something for you to look forward to." The smile became larger.

James smiled wanly in return.

"Are you getting tired?" Lily asked following it up with a yawn.

James gave a slight chuckle. "let's head up to bed. You are supposed to be there anyway."

**BREAK**

_Two nights later...2am_

Where was he? Sure James came home late, but he had never been this late before. Lily was pacing the floor of her bedroom. Spending the entire day in bed was bad enough. She required James' presence to break up the boredom of her days. Ariel was good at that too, but she had gone to bed hours ago.

There was a war going on these days! What if he'd been hurt? Lily couldn't believe that James was making her worry like this. Wait a minute, what if he _had_ been hurt? His job was certainly not what one would consider safe. She couldn't just stay here anymore. She grabbed her robe and threw it over her shoulders. She would floo Reggie to watch Ariel and then she would find him.

Lily was half way down the staircase when she heard the front door open. She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Something wasn't right. When she heard the door close she sat on the staircase in the shadows and listened. She heard cupboards opening and closing. A glass clanking against the countertop. Her hand clenched the railing on the staircase as she fought the instinct to run and hide. Her instinct to protect Ariel needed to be stronger in this case.

Lily stood and made her way down the stairs. She had to know exactly what was going on. The sounds had been coming from the kitchen so she headed there. She opened the door slowly to see James. His tie was loosened, but still around his neck and the top button of his shirt was undone. He was holding a crystal glass with an amber liquid inside.

"Lily, I thought you'd be asleep."

Lily went to the oven and turned it on. "I saved a plate for you from supper."

"Thanks, but I already ate." James lied. He couldn't eat now. Then he got up and went to the cabinet. He removed another glass that matched his own. He poured something out of a bottle that read Macallan Fine and Rare Burbon, 1926 and handed the glass to her.

Lily turned the oven off and stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before speaking, "I'm still seventeen."

"Lily you are married with a child. I think you're responsible enough to have a drink every once in a while. Besides, the most alcohol I've ever seen was a Hogwarts. You expect me to believe that you haven't ever had any before?"

"I've tried it." She remembered the bitter taste and how terrible she'd felt the day after. "I'm not a fan."

James placed the new glass next to his old one, "Let me know if you change your mind." He sat down.

"Thanks, but I won't." Lily didn't smile, she just watched James. They sat in silence as he drank. Her anxiety increased with every sip James took.

Seeing his wife's discomfort James quickly gulped down the rest of the drink he'd poured for Lily. He calmly rinsed out the dishes, dried them and put them away so that the kitchen looked just as it had when he'd entered. "You ready for bed?"

"Uh, yeah." Was her somewhat less than eloquent answer.

James led Lily upstairs. She went straight to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw that she was a bit pale so she pinched her cheeks. She took off her robe. Her neglige was a pale green and showed off her shoulders. She was far from beautiful, but she figured she would be good enough to keep James interested in her. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she owed him so much. She exited the bathroom to find their bedroom empty.

Lily walked out of the bedroom and headed toward Ariel's room. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach. She opened the door to her daughter's room to find James sitting on a chair watching Ariel. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

James turned around and squinted at the light coming from the hallway that was only partially blocked by Lily's body. "I just..." He stopped when he realized that he was unable to describe the peace that came to him just by being around his daughter. "What are you wearing?" He watched her face fill with color.

"Come out of there so you don't wake her up."

James waited until they were both back in their bedroom and then he asked again.

Lily could feel her face heating up. In spite of her embarrassment she answered in her best sultry voice, "You don't like it?" She then proceeded to take it off and stand naked before her husband.

James gulped. "I never said I didn't like it, but I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I like this look for you more." He'd had a terrible time at work. This was one of those nights that he would usually have called an old girlfriend over to...you know. It was how he handled stress before, but it couldn't be how he handled stress now. He figured that Lily wouldn't be able to handle the rough, animalistic sex he usually had when he felt like this. For him sex was a way to forget, for her it was a way to gain his approval. He needed to stay away from her so that she knew that he loved her whether or not she put out for him. But this temptation would be difficult to overcome.

Lily walked closer to James and kissed him.

He kissed her back, but kept his hands to himself until she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Lily then pulled off his tie and finished unbuttoning his shirt. When her hands went to his belt James broke the kiss. "I'm...really...tired." He said between ragged breaths. "We should...just go to...bed."

Lily's face became red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry." He said softly then kissed her lightly on the forehead. While Lily crawled naked into bed, he changed into some pajama pants. He was glad when he turned to get into bed that Lily was faced away from him. He didn't want her to see the obvious tent in his pants.

He laid down on his back. After a few moments Lily readjusted herself so that her head rested on his chest. "I'm sorry." she said again.

"Lily, you have nothing to be sorry about." He said while running his fingers through her hair.

"I do too!" She said. "I wish I'd come to you clean! I wish that I was someone you wanted! I'm so sorry that I'm not those things for you. And I'm sorry that I'm crying!" There were tears rolling down her face.

"Stop...Shhh." James was still running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. This really was the day from hell. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Lily? And I love you just the way you are."

Lily looked up to see his face. He looked dead serious. "Th-thank you."

James pulled Lily back so that she was resting on his chest again. He wrapped his arms around her until her breathing became slow and even.

Lily was almost asleep. She would have been deep under in a few moments if she hadn't heard James speak her name.

"Lily, are you awake?"

She was just opening her mouth to answer when he spoke again.

"Good. Best of both worlds. I get to tell you, but you don't have to know. You see today really wasn't about you. It was about me being afraid. You see I got a case today. It was gruesome. There was the man he'd obviously died first, taken by surprise. Then there was his wife who seemed to have put up some kind of fight. If that had been all it would have been okay, but that wasn't it, Lil. They walked through the entire house, searching it, ransacking it. They found a girl. She was no older than Ariel. She'd been hiding under her bed. They took turns raping her and left her for dead. Luckily there was someone home next door and they entered the house after they saw the death eaters leave. They found the girl and saved her life.

"But as I was interviewing her the thought kept running through my head that it could have been us. That it could have been Ariel shivering under a blanket with tear stained cheeks. That it could have been you who's body was lying in the middle of the kitchen. I couldn't stand that thought, Lil."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't think that they would actually commit those unspeakable acts. Death Eaters were just like her father. She lifted her head and looked James in the eye and saw his surprise that she'd been awake. "Don't not tell me about things like this ever again, okay? I live in this world too. I want to know the extent of the situation with Voldemort at all times."

"Alright."

Lily kissed James lightly on the lips. "I love that you care about Ariel that much." She wiped a tear from her eyes and curled up on his chest again.

James smiled. He couldn't help but think that that was much better than for managing his stress than any meaningless sexual encounter he'd ever had.

**A/N- Thanks for sticking with me for this amount of time. I'm sorry that the update is so short. I'll do my best to update again soon. Please review! Reviews motivate me!**


	36. Chapter Thirtyfour

**A/N- First, I would like to thank my reviewers: Ellen Weasley, ItsNotMeItsYou, only Black lover, nessyness90210, LunaMaiaPotter, -Scp-, Adorkably Adorkable, and tcpeters**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Belle walked through the cold, blustery wind wrapped in a heavy coat. Tears were freezing to her face as she walked to the door of the little yellow house on the corner. When she reached the door she rang the doorbell and waited. The door was answered by the most handsome man she had ever seen, "Hi James."

James let Lily's friend in to his home. "Hi Belle. Let me get your coat." He helped her remove her coat as he yelled up the stairs, "Lily, Belle's here."

"Thanks." Belle said she then noted that James had on his own coat. "You headed out?"

"Yes, I'm late getting back to work from lunch. Apparation works best when this happens." He smiled.

"Hi Belle!" Lily said from the staircase immediately noticing the tears on her friend's face. She would get to that once James was gone. She turned to face her husband and stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun at work."

"Ha ha. I'll be home for supper." He left.

The moment he was gone Belle lost her composure. She grabbed a hold of Lily an cried on her shoulder letting loose huge sobs that shook her entire body.

Lily placed her arms around Belle and held her close. She rubbed Belle's back and whispered softly to her that everything would be alright.

When she had calmed some Belle pulled away from Lily. "I'm sorry, I'm actually here for a happy thing. Or at least it should be." The convincingness of this statement was severely downgraded due to Belle's tears and obviously fake smile.

"Come sit down and we'll talk about what's bothering you." Lily led Belle into the kitchen and the two sat down at the wooden table.

"Where is Ariel?" Belle asked looking around.

"She's just upstairs playing with Barbies. Don't worry about her. What's bothering you?"

"I'm here to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"Who are you marrying?" Lily asked. She hadn't spoken to Belle since she had been in the hospital.

"Kingsley."

Lily felt as though she'd been hit in the stomach. She kept fixating herself on the day she saw him stumbling out of the Hogs Head in diagon alley. "I'm so happy that you've chosen." She said once she realized that Belle was waiting for a response.

"So you won't be my maid of honor?"

"What? Of course I will be! You're my best friend Belle. I have to stand up at your wedding I can't believe you even questioned that for a moment."

"It's just that we haven't seen each other in a while. I was wondering if we were even still friends."

"I'm sorry, Belle. I've gotten busy and forgotten to be around. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me?" Lily immediately resolved to spend more time with her friends. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd spoken to Marci. And Alice! Who knew how her marriage was working out? She'd gotten way too carried up in herself.

"That's okay. Here's the deal. We finalized everything today and we're going to have the wedding the day after tomorrow because Kingsley want's to get it over with. So there really isn't time for shopping and the like so just wear whatever you've got around. We're going to be a real slapstick bridal party."

This was all happening so fast. "What time?"

"The wedding is at 4. Be there at 3?"

"Sounds perfect, Belle." She understood Belle's former tears of frustration and anger. She was being placed in a lifetime commitment with a man she hardly knew. She had been lucky to get a gentleman, she only hoped Belle could be so lucky.

"Great. I've got so much to do between now and then, so I'll be going now. I'll see you then." Belle stood up to leave.

"You're certain that you don't want any help with the planning or anything?"

"Yeah, more than one person will just slow me down. Can't have that, Can I?"

Lily stood too. "No I guess we can't.": She walked Belle to the door, but before she would let her leave Lily grabbed her into a hug. "I love you, Belle. And I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. Everything works out in the end. Think about that rather than the fact that you don't want to do this."

Belle smiled wanly and exited with a wave.

Belle was getting married. The day after tomorrow. Really? Who gets married on a Sunday? She really hoped that Kingsley's eagerness was due to his happiness at finding someone like Belle to marry, for Belle's sake.

* * *

James returned home at 7 on the nose. He noted the smell of something savory coming from the kitchen and assumed that supper was ready. He removed his coat and entered the kitchen to find it transformed into something similar to what he imagined hell to look like. There were bridal magazines and scraps of fabric on ever available surface, but the really scary part was Lily's calm in the face of this mess and her own multitasking. He could tell immediately that she was gently reprimanding Ariel for some wrong done, holding a piece of off white fabric up to her eyes and moving her finger in a stirring motion using her magic to stir what he could only assume to be tonights supper. He was immediately struck with pride that she was catching on to wandless magic so well. Most people had terrible troubles with it. "What's going on?"

"Thank goodness you're home. Supper's almost ready." With a wave of her wand she removed all of the debris from the table and left it in organized stacks on the counter. She turned back to the soup. "Belle is getting married the day after tomorrow. She's having us all just grab an old dress to wear so we don't need to worry about that, thank goodness. We can run out tomorrow and grab a present. I knew this was coming I can't believe I was so unprepared!"

"Lily, It's okay. We'll work everything out." He said soothingly. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Belle and Kingsley set the date today! That's what she was here to tell me. Apparently Kingsley wants to "get it over with." That's an excellent attitude with which to go into a wedding, isn't it?" She ended sarcastically.

James merely nodded.

...

When supper had ended and the dishes had been cleaned and put away James immediately volunteered to spend time with Ariel while Lily finished with whatever it was she was doing.

"Daddy, I want to watch a movie!" Ariel informed James.

He loved being called Daddy. When this law had first come out he'd wondered about his ability to be a father, but now he knew that it was what he was meant to do. "Of course, sweetheart, go pick something out." She and Lily had been slowly introducing him to their Disney collection.

"Honey girl, you might want to show Daddy your favorite movie. It's about time you make him watch it repeatedly." Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy!" The little girl ran from the room in search of the film.

"James before you two settle down would you mind helping me bring my wedding dress down here?"

"Why?" It was the first thought that came into his head. What could she possibly want with it.

"I'm going to transfigure it."

"You can't transfigure it! It's the dress you wore at our wedding!"

Lily wanted to respond with a scathing comment. It was none of his business! But she'd learned that it was better to find out what was bothering him or to explain her reasoning than to start a useless fight. "Why are you so upset about this?"

He looked to the floor before answering, "I guess that the dress means something to me, and I thought it might mean something to you."

She reached out to grab his hand in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. "James, come sit with me at the table."

James did as she requested. He was always shocked when she initiated contact, because it happened so infrequently outside of the bedroom.

When they were settled she reached out her other hand and clasped his larger hand with both of her small ones. "It _does _mean something to me. That's why I have to do this." As she spoke James looked up with a strange look on his face that she couldn't quite identify. She could only hope he was trying to understand. "Every woman deserves to have something special on her wedding day. Having that dress meant so much to me that I can barely describe it. Right now Belle is planning on wearing the dress robes she's been wearing to school dances. I got Marci to smuggle me the Bridal magazines Belle's been keeping since she was 9. look."

He felt the absence of her hands acutely as she opened the nearest magazine. He saw that she'd found a dog eared page. When she turned it toward him he saw a picture of a woman looking away from the camera with a wedding dress on. The sleeves of the dress were tight to the elbow but flared out from there. They were circled in black pen and curly letters had written, PERFECT!"

"She's been picking out pieces of gowns for years. I'm going to transfigure my wedding dress into her dream dress."

He couldn't really argue with her about this. He completely understood why she would want this. "Are you going to let her keep it?"

"No! Of course not! Anyway, I'm lousy at transfiguration that lasts for a specific amount of time. She will probably give it back to me before the reception for fear of it turning back into my dress." She let out a small giggle.

"Are you sure it will be only temporary?"

"Oh yes. I've never pulled off a permanent transfiguration."

"Lily, you are the top of your class. How is it you can be so terrible at transfiguration?"

"I'm not that terrible! Plus, I really rock in Charms and Potions and pretty much every other subject. You know Ariel has probably already started the movie without you."

"What is her favorite movie?"

"_The Little Mermaid_." she answered his question and watched him walk from the room. She then set to work on finding the neckline Belle had picked. It was the only piece she hadn't found.

Within moments James had returned with her dress. He saw that Lily was engrossed in a magazine so he didn't disturb her. He immediately went to the living room to find his daughter.

Lily marked the finding of the neckline with an audible cheer. She looked up to find the dress waiting for her and felt an immediate rush of gratitude to James for bringing it down. She placed the bulky garment on a chair and started her work.

She began with the color. None of the magazines had specified color, but Lily had heard Belle's remarks about the color of Lily's dress. While Lily's dress had been an off-white almost cream color, Belle had informed Lily that "real" wedding dresses were whiter than snow. With a flick of her wand the dress changed colors. She then added seed pearls throughout the bodice, then changed her mind and removed them. Instead she added small stones that reflected the lights. They looked like millions of tiny diamonds. She removed most of the bulk from the skirt, ironically this was the part of the dress that she had liked least, but Belle had insisted upon.

She replaced the straight hemline with one that included a long train. She easily became absorbed with the task, only occasionally having to glance at the magazines lying all around her. As she was putting the finishing touches on the gown Ariel ran into the room crying.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mother and sobbed in her chest.

"Shush, Honey Girl, it's alright." She wrapped her arms around the small child. She looked up to find James standing in the doorway a stricken look on his face. He was pale. She immediately assumed that what had upset him had also upset their daughter. When the flowing of tears had slowed some Lily suggested that Ariel finish her movie to which her daughter replied:

"But, Daddy says I can't!" She stated between sobs.

Lily looked up once more and noticed that in his hand James held the movie. She reached up to take it from him and felt no resistance. She looked at the tape. It looked fine. The film wasn't broken as far as she could tell. She decided to try the VCR here for herself. "Well, lets try the movie again, Okay, honey girl?"

She picked Ariel up and they walked past James into the living room. Lily started the tape with ease. "Baby, stay here." She left Ariel in the room and headed back to the kitchen. There she found James. His face had been transformed since the last time she'd seen him, from guilt to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously. Something must have come up while she'd been gone.

"How can you allow her to watch that poison?" His voice was filed with anger but the volume was kept low. Lily recognized that he didn't want Ariel to know that they were fighting.

She was genuinely shocked. It was a Disney movie, there was nothing inappropriate in it. "Are you talking about _The Little Mermaid_?"

"That movie makes it seem like all witches are evil! What does she think about you? About me? What will she think about herself when she goes off to Hogwarts?" He noted that at his words Lily's face paled. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt a little smug at this observation.

Lily was cautious with her answer. How could he not have noticed? "I explained to her that most witches and wizards were like Glenda. We've never spoken about you. I'm not even certain that she knows you are a wizard."

"Who is Glenda? You don't believe that she would have noticed me doing magic around the house?"

"Glenda is the good witch from _The Wizard of Oz_." At his confused look she added, "Another movie." I'm sure she has, but to her it's not unusual. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought we were both muggles."

"You haven't even told her that you are a witch? Do you want her letter to come to her completely out of the blue?"

She replied hotly letting her anger get the best of her. "First, she's four. The letter is not coming tomorrow. And she may not even get one!" Immediately her hand flew to her mouth. She wished nothing more than to reach out and snatch those words back.

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll go to Hogwarts. Why wouldn't she?"

She decided to ignore the question. Maybe he would get the hint and back off, or better yet figure out the answer for himself.

When she didn't answer James felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He reached out and gently, but firmly took a hold of Lily's arm. "Answer me, Lily. Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm a muggle born and He is a muggle. The odds of her having magic aren't all that much better than they were for me. Plus she hasn't ever had any," here her voice lowered so that he could barely hear, "accidents."

"So she _may,"_ he stressed the word, "not be magical. Why haven't you told her that we are?" He wasn't entirely convinced that Ariel was not magical. Sure four was pretty old to show magic, but it wasn't unheard of for people to start as late as 10. He wouldn't believe it until she failed to receive a letter from Hogwarts.

"You don't know why?" She couldn't believe that he had no idea, but at this question he merely raised his eyebrows and shook his head from side to side, as though he thought she was the one who had overlooked something. "Squibs have a terrible lot in life. They don't feel as if they belong in any world. People in the magical world mock them for not sharing the gift, but they can't share any of their life at home with anyone in the muggle world. I'm not going to do that to her. I hardly use magic away from school. I want her to know how to do things without magic and to be able to share her life with someone who may or may not be a muggle."

James released Lily's arm and moved to sit at the table. He placed his face in his hands and sat there for a moment to think. He'd never even entertained the thought that Ariel wouldn't be magical. It was something he had always thought he would never have to worry about with his own children. He would simply refuse to accept Lily's determination until Ariel had turned eleven. Everyone was different when it came to showing their magic. Maybe Ariel just had better control than other children.

That was where his thoughts cut off, because that was when Lily began giving him a neck massage. He was so surprised. Twice in one day she had touched him. He couldn't help feeling proud of Lily for becoming comfortable with him. "mmm, that feels good." He opened his eyes and turned around, pulling his shoulders out from under her gentle ministrations. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd planned to do, but the urge to turn around had been great. Lily's face was streaked with tears and her skin was a mottled red.

"Please don't punish her for this." She raised her hand to keep him from speaking. Lily was barely keeping her sobs in check. She'd known that he wouldn't be able to understand. Ariel wasn't even a squib, strictly speaking, but she was close enough for people to talk. Squibs were looked down upon in the magical world even more so than muggleborns like herself. "She loves you and wants nothing more than to..." Here a sob broke in and she knew she was about to loose what was left of her calm exterior. She let the rest out in a rush, "...to please you." She could no longer hold them back, so she allowed sobs to wrack her body.

She tried to walk away, but was thwarted in her attempt by James who grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap. She struggled for a moment and then went limp in his arms. After a moment she realized that one of his hands was rubbing circles on her back, the other was on her hip holding her on his lap. He was whispering "Shh." In her ear. It felt good and soon the body wracking sobs had subsided and only slight hiccups remained.

How could she even think that his feelings for Ariel rested solely upon her ability to do magic? Perhaps he'd been wrong in thinking that she was starting to trust him. "I love Ariel. That has nothing to do with what we've been speaking of. Do you understand?

She nodded mutely. She hoped for Ariel's sake that he was telling the truth, but she wasn't so sure.

"Love doesn't come with conditions, Lily. At least mine doesn't. I love her and I love you. That will never change." He could tell that he was making Lily uncomfortable, and yet he was still not expecting her to stand up from her seat upon her lap, which was, of course, what she did. She stood silently in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lower lip. She looked like a chastised child in front of her chastiser. He reached for anything to keep that depressed look from her face. Behind her he noticed a dress. "Is that your dress?" Surely it was different.

She looked behind herself and then brought her eyes back forward. "Yes." She stated cautiously. This was an abrupt change of subject and she wasn't exactly sure how to react to it.

"It's lovely. I never would have recognized it. I thought you said you were bad at transfiguration."

"It's my worst subject, but I certainly don't carry the lowest marks in the class."

"Are you finished with it?"

"Yes." She didn't understand their sudden change in topics and tones, but she didn't want to fight. She didn't like the way James was starting to make her feel. Sometimes her stomach went crazy when he was near her. She got butterflies when he touched her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She relied on him, wholly and completely. According to the law she and Ariel were both the equivalent of his property. That she didn't like. She didn't want to feel that indebted to another person. But, of course, there was nothing she could do about it.

**A/N- **_**The Little Mermaid **_**did not come out until 1989, but I liked using this movie as Ariel's favorite, since the main character shares her name. Please review! **


	37. Chapter Thirtyfive

**A/N-Thanks to everyone for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer— J.K.R. owns anything you recognize**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Lily woke promptly at 6:00. She had an internal clock that rarely allowed her to sleep late. Some mornings it was a dreaded inconvenience, but this morning it was a blessing since she had so many things she wanted to do before the rest of the household awoke. Her first order of business was to get dressed. She skipped makeup and placed her hair in a ponytail that sat high upon her head. With that job completed she could start with a couple of fireplace calls. The first was to Marci, who she knew would already be awake as well.

Marci had been up since 5:30. She'd been unable to sleep. She was one of the few people at Hogwarts who had yet to become engaged or married. Very few females were still going to school. The boys had been lucky. They were in control according to wizard law, but in a few short months she would be losing her freedom. The hardest part for Marci was David. He'd been asking her out ever since third year. She had finally said yes before she'd been back to school and learned of the law. By that time things were so messed up that she'd even forgot that she'd agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. It came as a shock to her when he showed up at the portrait to pick her up, but she'd spent the day with him and she'd really liked being with him. They had continued going out in secret, neither one wanted to tell anyone because they were both muggleborn and unable to wed according to the law. She had no idea what she should do about it.

She was so engrossed in this thought pattern that she hardly noticed Lily's face in the fire.

"You look like you're wrestling with something heavy." Lily began the conversation.

"Nah, no biggie." Marci deflected. At the harsh look she recieved from Lily she amended, "Ok, it is big, but Belle's problems are more pressing. We'll worry about me next, okay?"

"I guess," Lily was still not convinced. " The dress turned out better than I expected. How are you coming with gifts for the party?"

"I've bought a couple of negligees and a whip to round out our gifts." She smiled, "It looks like it's going to be you, me, Alice, and Belle. Not a real party by any stretch of the imagination, but something at least."

"Belle will appreciate it anyway. Are we sure we've got her undivided attention this evening?"

"Yes, I convinced her that you and I needed to have her approve our dresses."

"Great! Which one are you wearing?" Lily asked, still unsure of what she was supposed to wear. She'd only had one set of dress robes that she'd transfigured before every dance to give her a new dress each time and to help with her transfiguration skills.

"I bought a new one while I was out getting the negligees. It's pink. You can see it when Belle comes over tonight. What are you going to do to your dress robes?"

"I'm tired of transfiguration. I think I'll wear them like they were supposed to be worn. I'll just do the spells that make them fit." It wouldn't be pretty. The dress was most definitely out of style, but it would work.

Marci understood. "What else have you got going on today?"

"I need to get a hold of someone to take care of Ariel during the ceremony, and then I need to get a hold of Belle and find out if she needs anything done, and if I have time I'll floo back here to pry out of you what's actually on your mind. I have to go. I'll see you tonight at 7."

"Tonight at 7." Marci agreed as she watched Lily's head disappear from the fireplace. She needed to end her relationship with David. The longer this went on the more it was going to hurt both of them. She grabbed the floo powder she kept by the fireplace and threw it into the flames and followed it in muttering David's name as she went.

* * *

Lily waited a moment for her stomach to settle. Sending her head through the fire always made her sick, but it was so much more convenient than sending her whole body through. She didn't have to worry about being covered with soot! Then she picked up the floo powder and said, "Sirius Black." before she plunged her head in to the flames.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. She was so happy that he was up. This was turning into a productive morning.

"That's me, love. What is your pretty little head doing in here this early?"

She smiled. Sirius was really good at calming her. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow to watch Ariel?"

"I've got to go to Kingsley's wedding tomorrow, Love. Otherwise I'd do it in a second."

"That's the same reason I need someone to watch her. You don't happen to know if Remus is planning on going to the wedding, do you?"

"Yes, I'm in charge of finding him a date!" Sirius winked. "You and Snape are close, right? I don't believe he'll be there."

"He's visiting relatives in France." The lie was one she was used to telling and slipped off of her tongue easily, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that Sirius knew that she was lying.

"Sorry, Hon. I don't know who else you could ask that wouldn't be going."

"Oh no, Sirius! You don't have to be sorry. I'll find someone. Worst case scenario Petty takes care of her. I don't want to ask her because of her boar of a husband, but she'd be happy to do it." In actuality she was planning on asking Reggie next. She knew that he and Sirius weren't exactly on speaking terms so she wouldn't mention it just now.

"Still wish I could have been of some help. You're right your sister would be the best person for her to stay with." Petunia Dursley was not a target of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as far as he knew.

"Thanks, Sirius! You have been of help." She wasn't lying this time. Sirius really did calm her down just by being around.

Sirius smiled as he watched Lily's head disappear from the fireplace.

* * *

Lily interrupted Reggie with his breakfast. It was getting late. "Reg, you are my only hope! please tell me that you are not going to Belle and Kingsley's wedding."

"Can't think of any reason why an auror would invite me to his wedding. Why, love?"

The endearment caused her mind to go blank for a moment. She was struck with how alike Reggie and Sirius were. It was really too bad that they didn't get along. She was brought out of her thoughts by Reggie's voice.

"Everything okay, Lily?"

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering if you could babysit Ariel while James and I go to the wedding."

"I don't have a problem with it at all. You know I love spending time with Ariel. You are allowed to bring kids to weddings though, dear."

"I know, but she'd be bored. And the reception won't be over until well past her bedtime."

"So would this be worth a date? Say dinner the day after around 7?" He winked.

Lily laughed. "Why not?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked shocked.

"Of course. We haven't spent much time together since..." Her voice trailed off. She knew that he would know that she was referring to her miscarriage. She still wasn't able to talk about it freely.

"Lily, I..."

"Anyway, James and Ariel will love to hang out with you, too. We'll be one big happy family!" She giggled when she saw the immediate change in Reggie's face.

Once he got over the fact that she'd tricked him he replied, "It still counts as an acceptance! I told you I'd get there before 500!"

"Ok, Reggie. You win. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you are helping me. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Bye, Lily." Reggie watched her head remove itself from his fireplace. He spent a few more moments sipping his coffee before pulling out his wand to do some cleaning. No. 12 Grimmauld Place hadn't been cleaned since his parent's untimely death a few months ago. That good for nothing elf was too busy stage whispering threats to rat him out to his cousin Bella to do his job. One of these days he was going to see Kreacher's head on the wall. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Lily looked around quickly. She didn't want to run into Belle's parents. They did not like Lily at all. When she saw that the coast was clear she stepped out of the fireplace. "Belle! Where are you?" Lily yelled as she patted soot off of her clothes. A full body appearance was required for this visit.

"In my bedroom!" Belle shouted back.

Lily walked from the kitchen to the bedroom still scouting for Belle's parents. She luckily found only Belle sitting on her bed staring at one of her old dresses. Immediately, understanding as only someone who had experienced the exact same feeling you're having can, she spoke up. "You'll be fine. It's not as terrible as it seems right now."

"I'm fine." Belle lied. She was so frustrated with Lily's constant need to tell her what to expect.

Lily married a good man. She didn't know enough about Kingsley to know if he was too. What if he wasn't?

"Don't lie to me." Lily wanted to help her friend. There had to be something she could do.

"Well sure it turned out fine for you. James was about the best guy on the market." Belle's eyes were continually downcast. She did not want to walk down that aisle tomorrow. Why would she? She barely knew Kingsley. She knew she was taking out her frustrations on Lily, and that it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Not today.

Lily didn't know what to say. She'd thought that Belle had gotten over her crush on James. Perhaps she had. Perhaps she was just bringing him up now because she was worried. That had to be it, right? "James works with Kingsley. They spend a lot of time together. That's got to be a plus for him, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Belle admitted grudgingly.

Lily sat next to Belle on the bed and put her arm around Belle's shoulders. "I'm here for you, Belle. You can come to me no matter what. Whenever, Wherever."

"I know. I just want it to work. I didn't want to get married until after I'd graduated and had a stable job. I certainly didn't want to have children until then." Her voice was unsteady. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry about something she couldn't change, but it looked as if that might be a promise she would have to break. "More than that. I want to be loved!" Here the tears began, "I want to love someone. I want the passion!" By the end of her speech her face was buried in Lily's sweater.

"Love isn't always immediate. First comes acceptance, then that acceptance turns to respect, the respect turns to admiration, and the admiration turns to love. Just because you don't feel anything for him now doesn't mean that you won't in the long run." Lily thought that she might have remembered reading something to that effect once before.

"Have you and James fallen in love with each other?" Belle pulled herself up from Lily's shoulder to look her in the eye for this answer. She wanted to be sure Lily wasn't just throwing crap out there to make her feel better.

Lily's eyes went wide at that question. She thought about it a minute. "Well, James says he loves me a few times a day. I don't know if that is because he does or if it's because he thinks he should and if he says it often enough it will make it true."

"What about you?"

"Have I fallen in love with James?" After Belle's nod she answered her own question. "No." She was not going to lie about that. There was no sense in faking her feelings. Had it been last year this time she would have gone into great detail about the way her stomach sometimes did flip-flops when he walked into a room. But last year that would have been the biggest worry any of them had had. Today. It was so far down on the list that it didn't even count as a problem. Just a small quirk of life.

"See! You've been married forever! I'll never get to feel that way. Or what if I do? What if I do feel that way about someone, but I'm married to Kingsley? What do I do then?"

"Forever? Four months is nothing close to forever. Lets make that plan after you fall in love with someone other than Kingsley, okay? We've got too much to think about right now to worry about the future."

Belle let out a humorless laugh. "You're right. Does this dress look okay for tomorrow?" She gestured to the one on the bed.

"It looks wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. The lie wouldn't matter. She already had Belle's perfect dress made and waiting for tonight.

Belle could tell that her friend was lying. Lily was a terrible liar. As she thought that she remembered the big lie Lily had told them all. Perhaps she wasn't so bad at it after all. "I've got a bunch to do here," She gestured to the room in general, "So if you didn't have anything important to talk about I'll see you tonight to approve your dresses."

Lily recognized a dismissal when she heard one. Belle wanted to be alone. That she could handle. "Okay. I'll see you then." She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she walked directly into Belle's mother. "Hi Jean." Lily said. She hadn't seen Belle's mom since September (Thank goodness.) and wondered how she was taking the news of Belle's impending nuptials, so she asked. Big mistake.

"What do you mean, What do I think about Belle's wedding? She had better not be getting married. You may have ruined your life by getting knocked up and married young, but MY daughter has more sense than that. BELLE!"

Lily winced as she heard her friends name shrieked in such a shrill tone. She wished she hadn't said anything. She hadn't told her father for obvious reasons, but she'd assumed that Belle would have told her mother. They were very close. In fact, Lily was pretty sure that she was the only thing the two fought about.

Belle came down the stairs with red rimmed eyes. "Yes, Mum?" She asked.

"Tell this little harlot that you are not getting married tomorrow!"

Belle turned to Lily and said, "You told her! How could you?"

"I assumed that you had told her! I'm sorry. I will talk with you about this later." Lily said to Belle. There was no point in arguing with her now. She felt terrible. She then turned to Jean, "If you'll excuse me now I must return to the bordello. Wouldn't want to keep my Madame waiting." She grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and spoke Marci's name clearly.

* * *

As she stepped into Marci's parent's kitchen she immediately felt a wave of tears come on. Belle's mother had always been less than enthused about Lily, but this was the first time that she'd outright called Lily a whore. It wasn't the first time she'd been called that, not even remotely. But it still hurt. She knew that it was true, but did that vile wretch of a woman have to say it out loud?

Being with James had made it easy to pretend, but this visit had brought her back to earth. She was nothing more than a common trollop. The illusion had been nice while it had lasted, but she was grateful to Jean for telling it like it is. There was no way she could change it now.

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

Lily looked up to see that she'd been having her crying jag in front of Marci (who's eyes looked no dryer than her own) and Marci's mom, Dolores.

"Yes, please." Lily said. "I'm sorry about that." She added after sitting down. The tears were still falling and sobs were coming occasionally, but she did her best to keep from letting them loose.

"What's bothering you dear?" Dolores asked.

Dolores had to be the nicest woman ever made by God. Lily was sure of it. She always seemed to know what was right and was always there to help. Dolores was everything that Lily wasn't. She had been brought up in a very religious household. She'd lost her virginity on her wedding night and was still shocked by the wickedness in the world. Naive though, she was not. She and Lily had gotten into some serious debates about religion and God. Lily got the same calming effect around her that she did when she was with Sirius. All in all, Lily felt as though she made an excellent role model and therefore brought Ariel to Marci's house often. "I just let something Jean said get to me."

"What did she say?"

"She called me a harlot. I don't know why I'm letting it get to me."

Dolores wore a scandalized expression. "Why would she say something like that to you? You're such a lovely person, Lily."

"I assume she was referring to the fact that I ended up having Ariel before I was a teenager."

"What were you supposed to do?" Here her voice dropped like a small child's would when he or she was saying a bad word, "Have an abortion?"

Lily had to work to keep the smile off of her face. She was certain that that was exactly what Jean thought she should have done. She was equally certain that if Belle had found herself in the same situation Jean would have taken her to a clinic faster than it would take to say the word abortion. "Probably."

Dolores was aghast. "Sweetie, you had no control over what happened to you. None at all."

"What happened to me?" Lily repeated. She looked to Marci who had the grace to look contrite.

"I told her. It happened on accident. I'm so sorry, Lils."

"Telling me isn't the right way to say it. She merely confirmed my suspicions. Don't be angry, Darling."

Lily wanted to be mad at her friend for telling her secret, but couldn't. There was a dejected look in Marci's eyes that Lily didn't understand. "What's going on, Marci? Is this about what you were thinking about this morning?"

Dolores answered the question when it became obvious that Marci wasn't going able. "Marci and I are discussing her relationship problems."

"Relationship? Marci! Who is he? When's the wedding?" The last was asked only half jokingly.

"We just broke up." Her tone was forlorn.

"Who is he? I'll kill him for breaking up with you." Lily responded.

"Lily, violence doesn't become you." Dolores broke into the conversation.

"I broke up with him. Not the other way around. Would both of you just leave me alone?" Marci stood up to leave, but her mother grabbed her arm and forced her back into her chair.

"We went over this before, young lady. You are staying here until we've talked this through. You always feel better after I make you do this, so start talking." Dolores's words were clipped.

"Who is it, Marci?" Lily asked again.

"You know David." It was a statement, not a question.

"David? The one that has asked you out like a hundred times? David Attwood?" When Marci nodded she continued, "He's muggleborn."

"That's why I broke up with him. There's no future for us. I need to be spending my time in a relationship with a pureblooded person. Finding someone I'm happy with, so I'm not stuck marrying a stranger like you and Belle." Her speech was delivered in a monotone that was as unattractive as it was heartbreaking.

"Were you two serious?" Lily asked, an idea forming in her head.

**A/N-Anyone want to take a guess as to Lily's idea? Hope you all are enjoying your summer. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**


	38. Chapter Thirtysix

**A/N-Thanks to everyone for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer— J.K.R. owns anything you recognize**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"I think we would have been if it could have gone anywhere. I love him. Not that I'd ever tell him that, with things as they are." Marci answered.

"You love him?" Her mother was concerned over her daughter's fate. "There must be something that can be done. Love is too pure a thing to waste."

Lily was bursting with excitement; her confrontation with Jean long forgotten. She needed to talk about her idea with someone who knew the law better than she did before she lifted her friend's spirits. She would ask James who she should talk to. "When does David turn seventeen?"

"In a month." Marci's monotone was now gone. She could see that Lily had something up her sleeve. "Why?"

"I can't tell you yet. After the party tonight maybe. The wedding at the latest. I've got to get breakfast ready before Ariel and James wake up. Stop worrying for a few more days miss Marci. Like you said earlier. We'll worry about you after we're done worrying about Belle. Dolores, you must come over and meet James sometime. I know he would love to meet you and Ariel always appreciates having you around. See you tonight, Marci! Bye!" She flooed to her home with Dolores's and Marci's goodbyes ringing in her ears.

**BREAK**

Lily spilled out of her living room fireplace choking an sputtering. She really needed to start apparating for home visits. All of this soot was going to be the end of her one of these days. It didn't take her long to notice that she was no longer the only member of the household that was awake. James must have heard her problems from the kitchen if the fact that he was running to the living room to see what was wrong was any indication.

"Lily! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" He came close to her and began brushing soot off of her clothes.

Lily blushed when his hands brushed over her breasts. "I've been busy. Marci is having a meltdown and so is Belle. Belle swears she doesn't need me to do anything for her so Marci and I are planning a bridal shower for her tonight at Marci's house. Alice will be there. I can't wait to talk to her again! Reggie says he can watch Ariel tomorrow night. So all I need to do today is transfigure myself some dress robes and talk to you." She smiled.

"Ariel will come to the wedding with us." James said.

"Ha. No. She is terrible at sitting still for long periods of time. I'm not putting up with her, Belle, and Marci all at the same time. Plus Jean will probably be there, assuming Belle is still alive tomorrow."

"Who is Jean and why does it matter if she's there?" James was not following this at all. Everyone brought children to weddings, didn't they?

"Jean is Belle's mom. She hates me and has no problem broadcasting it. Ariel probably won't understand the words she uses, but I don't want her to hear them anyway. Fair warning, you probably won't be her favorite person either. Reggie is fine with watching her. We're going to supper with him the night after that though. Thought I'd pay him back for helping out by finally going out with him." She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her conversation with him earlier that day.

"You are not going out with him. That is something I will not stand for. It's not right for a married woman to be out with a man who is not her husband. And he is not watching Ariel."

"A. Ariel loves him. He's one of her favorite people. He's gotten her really interested in medicine. He's one of the reasons I first thought about becoming a healer. B. This "date" that you are forbidding involves the presence of you and Ariel. There never has been anything inappropriate between us. Which is more than I can say about Sev." She responded. Smoothly changing the focus of the conversation from where Ariel was staying to her past.

"What? You told me there wasn't anything there!" He was furious. She'd lied to him. Not by omission, but outright and to his face!

"There isn't now. But for a while we had a hot and steamy love affair going on." She watched as his face got redder and redder and decided to put him out of his misery before he blew up at her. No need to carry it too far. "I mean I was telling all of the people in our neighborhood we were getting married right after he moved in. I told you about all of this." She watched his face turn to confusion.

"Not funny, Lily." He responded. He wasn't going to forgive her for this one.

"James don't be mad. Please." She put her bottom lip out in a pout.

The pout made her look like a child. He hated when he saw that in her. It made him feel like a pedophile. She was lovely. That he'd known before he'd met her. He'd heard talk about her beautiful face and perfect body from many different people, but what he forgot was that despite her adult body, and most of the time behavior, she was still in school. Who in their right minds would have decided to make someone as young as her marry. Even if she hadn't been through all that she had there were so many things that she would never get to experience now that she was tied down. He felt guilty for taking all of that away even though he knew that she would have been married off to someone anyway. "I'm not mad. I just don't like being played with."

"More pressing, if I wanted to get to know this marriage law in depth, who should I talk to?" She asked. Hoping that he wouldn't ask her why she wanted to know.

"If you remember, I asked Kate. Why?"

"I don't want to jinx it." She hoped he'd take that as an excuse. "Where could I find her today?" She asked half of her hoping that he had no idea. She wasn't too sure how she felt about asking Kate about something so personal. She didn't like that James's mind had jumped straight to her either.

"She spends her Saturdays at home. I could take you there if you'd like." He really wished he understood Lily.

"Fantastic, you can take me after breakfast." She scurried into the kitchen to make food when she saw that the table was set and omelets had been made. Ariel was sitting at the table looking at the food hungrily, but nothing was on her plate. Lily knew that Severus was very strict about table manners and no one was allowed to eat until everyone was there. She was glad that her daughter had remembered this lesson.

"I've learned a thing or two from watching you cook."

She jumped when she heard his voice from behind her. "It looks really good! I can't wait to dig in!" She wasn't lying. She took her place at the table followed by James. The family ate their breakfast while talking of trivial things. When the last dish was washed and put away Lily asked again if James would take her to see Kate.

James nodded his head in response. He and Ariel would be able to drop Lily off and then pick her up whenever she sent him a patronus.

The three soon found themselves outside of a large house on a sprawling estate. Lily was astounded. Kate really was everything she was not. Beautiful, obviously. Intelligent she got from the fact that James recommended her so highly. Rich, she could tell from this gorgeous property. She was also clean. Something Lily could never be. Oh, how she wished she were more like Kate. Perhaps then James would want her. "You two can go now. I'll see her by myself if that's ok."

"Sure." James was unable to judge her moods entirely but he felt as though there had been a change since her joviality at breakfast. "Just knock on the door. Hobbs will answer. Ask him for Kate."

"Thanks!" She said, pretending to be cheery. You two have a lovely morning." She kept her smile until they had disapparated. She made the trek to the door and knocked using the large and heavy knocker shaped like a lion. A surprisingly very young house elf answered the door. Lily correctly assumed this to be Hobbs.

"What can Hobbs be helping you with?" The creature asked.

"I'd like to see Kate, if she's not too busy."

"I'm never too busy on a Saturday."

Lily heard Kate's voice from behind the elf. Soon the beautiful creature was easily visible from the doorway. Lily couldn't believe that James had settled for someone like her when he could have had someone like Kate. "Thank you. I'm Lily Potter," She stuck out her hand, "James said you were the person I wanted to talk to about the marriage law."

"It's great to finally meet you. Come in, I'll have Hobbs whip us up some tea. " Kate lead the way through the foyer into a vast kitchen. The kind from Lily's dreams. Kate gestured to one of the graceful mahogany chairs and said, "Please sit."

The two women took their seats in silence. Once Hobbs had served their tea Kate took the initiative to speak. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Lily blushed and then stated, "I have a friend who wants to get married in a muggle ceremony. Would she have to do anything to make that work according to the law? I remember that James and I had to fill in a ton of paperwork tracing each of our heritages. Would she and her husband still have to do that?"

"So your friend wants to get married to someone with the same background as herself and you're wondering if a muggle ceremony would allow her a way out of the law?" Kate easily uncovered Lily's motives.

"Well, yes. Will it?" Lily unashamedly asked.

"Listen, Lily. I helped James circumvent the law because of our past and the extenuating circumstances, but I wouldn't have been a part of drafting this law if I didn't believe in what it was trying to do. I'm not going to undercut it for everyone."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "You're actually in favor of the law?" her bewilderment was evident in her tone.

"Of course! There's overwhelming support for this law throughout the wizarding world. When Professor Dumbledore came out in support for the law it was a done deal. How did you think it passed?" Was this girl really so sheltered?

"You really think that seventeen is an appropriate age at which to get married?"

"Well, no. I understand why that age was chosen. All of the members of the marriage are legal adults, but they were young enough that they wouldn't have had any children from previous relationships. People like you aside." Before Lily could express her afrontery at that remark she continued, "The point is the merging of two feuding populations. Within a generation or two there will be only half-blooded people and the few muggleborns that get into Hogwarts each year. This war we are fighting will be moot. It's the perfect solution."

Lily laughed. "You really think that this law will stop the hate that runs rampant through this world?"

Kate didn't like the fact that Lily had laughed at her. "Of course it will. If you make the group of people that hate others and the group they hate both obsolete then it will all be over."

"You are aware that Voldemort," She ignored Kate's flinch, "himself is a half-blood? People hate because they can and this stupid law will not change that."

"I guess you are entitled to your opinion, just as I am entitled to mine. I'm still not going to help you get out of doing something that I believe in."

"In that case, thank you for your time." She stood and held her hand out to shake Kate's hand.

Kate looked at Lily's outstretched hand for a moment, then sighed, "You don't have to leave just because we have a differing of opinions."

"Since you are unable to help me, I must find someone who can. Because of this law I am required to find this information in a very limited window of time." Lily looked Kate directly in the eyes shooting daggers of accusation through the connection.

"No one who helped draft the law will help you. We all know that this law, while uncomfortable now, will save a lot of death and destruction in the future."

"Oh really. Then how is it that you aren't married off? If this is for the good of all wizards then you should have been first in line to either accept or send out proposals." Lily countered, "Or is this law only enforced upon those who disagree with it?"

"I am a widow. The lawmakers made an exception for widows and widowers. We felt it would be unduly upsetting for someone grieving for a spouse to have to find another. Furthermore-"

"More unduly upsetting than being forced to sleep with someone you met two weeks ago?" Lily interrupted.

"You have extenuating circumstances that made that more difficult for you. Others would not have the same problems." Kate felt as though her position was the obvious one to defend. No one would agree with this young woman. Would they?

"Several people are getting married to people they haven't met. How can you call that an extenuating circumstance?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't speaking of that." Kate responded in a manner that suggested frustration with Lily for not understanding. "I was speaking of your incestuous relationship with your father."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was shocked to say the least. "How do you know about that?" She was too overwhelmed at the thought that this almost stranger knew this intimate detail to fathom how she'd come across the information.

"James told me, of course. Why do you think I helped him to circumvent the law?" Her tone was condescending.

Lily was so confused. She felt betrayed. She needed to get some air or she was going to pass out. "I...uh...need to get going. I can't stay here right now. ...um...thank you again for your time." She quickly bolted from the room shouting, "I'll show myself out." over her shoulder. She apparated to her home and dropped to her knees in the back yard. She began to cry into her hands, feeling betrayed. 

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews from last chapter! I hope you all have had a wonderful time since the last time I updated. The good news is that I've written the last few chapters. The bad news is that there are several chapters between then and now that still need to be written. Please review to let me know what you think!**


	39. Chapter Thirtyseven

**A/N-Hey everyone. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer— J.K.R. owns anything you recognize**

**A Day in the Sun**

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Lily picked herself up from the hard, unforgiving, December ground. She wasn't sure how much time had elapsed between when she'd arrived and when she'd finally been able to stop crying. She did know how long she'd sat there thinking afterward, though. Seventeen minutes. It had taken her seventeen minutes to come to the conclusion that James had done what he could with what he had. He'd found a way to keep their marriage from dissolution. He'd found a way to keep Ariel from being uprooted again. If he'd had to tell Kate those unspeakable things about her, well then that was what he'd had to do.

It wasn't as if he'd lied. She was that horrible of a person. What did it matter now that Kate knew? It seemed that everyone knew. So many people had been told in these last four months that it hardly seemed a secret anymore. Perhaps that was the way James had felt, too. She couldn't let him know that it had upset her. He'd just get angry with her again and she didn't want that. Lily walked to their back screen door, she placed her hand on the old fashioned handle. She paused to take a deep breath then she opened the door.

She heard giggling coming from upstairs and smiled. She followed the sound to Ariel's bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a few moments just watching James tickle Ariel. Ariel was safe. She was safe. All because of James. She owed him so much. She hated being in debt to someone, especially a man. She would find a way to pay him back, but first she had to know what he wanted from her. He obviously didn't want sex from her now that he knew what a disgusting whore she was. She'd never met a man who wanted anything else from her. There was nothing else that she was good at.

"You alright?"

Lily was jarred from her thoughts by James' question. "I'm fine." She shook her head for a moment to clear it. "I- My dress for tonight is in Ariel's closet." She couldn't figure out why she was blushing so much. She stepped tentatively into the room and squeezed between James and Ariel to make it to the sliding doors. Her actions were halted again by James' voice.

"When did you have time to go shopping?"

Lily felt his gaze scrutinizing her. It made her uncomfortable. "I didn't." She began rummaging through the closet.

"Don't you want a new set of dress robes for the wedding?" What a strange creature. He'd never met a woman who wouldn't use any excuse to go shopping.

"I've only ever had one set of dress robes. I use them to practice my transfiguration." She spoke into the closet. "Found 'em!" She pulled the robes from the bottom of Ariel's closet. She would have to remove the wrinkles before she started transfiguring.

"You are not wearing those!" James exclaimed.

Lily looked at her robes and could see his point. To call them threadbare was generous. The pink went just awfully with her hair and they were obviously far to small. "I told you I was going to transfigure them."

"Why don't you just purchase a new set?" The sorry set of robes in front of him was atrocious. He couldn't imagine her ever wearing them, even when they fit.

"Because a new set is expensive and unnecessary." Expensive and unnecessary. She remembered her father saying those words to her several times throughout her childhood. Whenever she and Petunia had wanted anything that had been his response. When she'd come home one day to find that he'd sold all of her mother's most precious china, originally Lily's great-great grandmother's, he'd had used the same words to describe the missing set.

"Put them down. We're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

The family walked through the cobblestone streets, bundled up against the cold. One of Ariel's hands had been captured by James and the other by Lily. They hurried inside the shop once it'd been reached. To Lily's surprise Madame Malkin herself left another customer (calling over another of her workers to take over) and rushed to where they were.

"Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?" Madame Malkin addressed James.

Lily was so surprised. She'd never seen Madame Malkin leave a customer all on their own before. She usually helped one customer from start to finish and demanded her employees do the same. When Lily'd asked she said it made the customers feel more special having someone helping them throughout their shopping experience. It was luck of the draw whether or not you got Madame Malkin. Apparently not for James, though.

"Marcella, it's good to see you again. You've probably met Lily before." James gestured to his wife.

At James' words Madame Malkin curtseyed to Lily and said, "It is good to see you again Mrs. Potter."

Lily was dumbfounded. She hadn't even known that Madame Malkin had a first name! And here she was curtseying to her and calling her Mrs. Potter. "It's good to see you, too, Madame Malkin. Please continue to call me Lily."

The older woman looked unsure of herself and glanced quickly at James before answering, "If that is your wish I will call you Lily. But you must call me Marcella."

"I think I could manage that." Lily smiled a nervous smile. She was almost certain she had broken some unwritten rule. Things around her were changing so quickly!

"Now that that's settled, what may I help you with today?" Marcella asked.

When it became apparent that Lily wasn't going to answer James chimed in, "Lily and I both need dress robes for Kingsley's wedding tomorrow. Do you think that can be arranged? I know it's short notice."

"Of course, Mr. Potter! That shouldn't be any problem at all! Please follow me."

She walked them not to the racks of clothes as Lily had expected but back behind the register. There was a door there Lily had never noticed before. When Madame Malkin opened the door to reveal a beautifully furnished sitting room, Lily assumed that they were in her home. There were 5 chairs upholstered in a fine blue silk. The pale blue seat contrasted nicely with the deep mahogany of the polished wood that made up the back and legs of the chair. There were brilliantly detailed carvings of abstract designs on the backs of the beautiful chairs. Only two of the chairs had arms, Lily noticed. She couldn't fathom a guess as to why, but she did know that this was probably one of the most beautiful rooms she'd ever seen. As she made her way to the chairs with Ariel in tow she noticed the plushness of the powder blue carpet and the richness of the royal blue walls. She was focused on the perfectly white intricately carved trim when she sat down and pulled Ariel on to her lap.

"Marcella, this room is fantastic!" She wasn't lying. The room was breathtaking in it's majesty. It was filled with different hues of blue, but it wasn't overpowering. Lily wished she could decorate like this. When she was able to pull her eyes away from the feast before her she noticed a strange look on Marcella's face, and one of mirth on James' though he seemed to be trying to hide it.

"Lily is right, Marcella**, **you certainly do know how to throw a room together." James added as he took a seat next to Lily. They were sitting in the two armed chairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, and you too, Mrs. Potter. I always appreciate a compliment on my decorating skills."

Lily watched as the older witch sat down. She seemed to have recovered from her earlier upset. Lily had thought that she may have done something wrong, though if she had James would have looked angry, not as though he was trying not to laugh, right?

"If you don't mind Lily, I've already got a set of robes picked out that I think would look lovely on you."

"You picked something out already? How did you know we were coming in?" Lily asked bewildered.

"You've only ever purchased one set of robes from me, so I assumed you'd be needing new. I knew you wouldn't embarrass yourself and your husband by showing up at your first public event together wearing something you've worn before. Especially not something you'd transfigured." Marcella replied in an unusually blunt manner.

Blood rushed to Lily's cheeks and her faced screwed itself into a surprised expression. The shopkeeper had never spoken to her in such a manner. She did bring up an important point that Lily hadn't considered. This was her first time going out in public with James. She'd seen the Potter name plastered all over the Daily Prophet, she should have realized that James would be considered a public figure like his parents. Now she really did feel awful about the thought that she'd been about to wear her old dress. Of course James had wanted her to get a new one! Would she ever be able to figure all of this out? James had done so much for her, and she did genuinely like having him around. She didn't want to disappoint him anymore. "Please let me see the robes." She answered.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter, I've got a beautiful set of black dress robes that should work toward your taste as well. They are already in the men's fitting room. If you would put them on I can pin them so alterations can me made." She waited for James' nod and for him to leave before turning to Lily. "Your robes are in the ladies fitting room. I'll show you the way.

Lily followed the witch in silence. She did not fail to note that Marcella continued to call her Mrs. Potter. She didn't really understand why there was such a difference with the way she was being treated now and the way she'd been treated before.

"Here it is, Ma'am." Marcella gestured to a pink door that stood out in stark contrast to the blue of the rest of the hall. "The robes are on the seat. I'll be back in the parlor making adjustments for your husband's robes. Come out when you've changed."

"Thank you, Marcella." Lily stated. The older witch nodded as Lily entered the dressing room. She saw the robes immediately. The only green in the sea of pink that was the room. She quickly threw the robe over her head and turned to look herself in the mirror. She saw immediately that the dress complimented every curve and picked up the emerald green of her eyes. The dress didn't clash with her hair and didn't make her look to pale as jewel colors often did. She was extremely impressed with Madame Malkin's choice of robe.

After admiring herself for a few more moments Lily made her way back to the parlor. She saw Ariel sitting on one of the large chairs while James stood on a fitting stool. Marcella was pinning James' robe in various places. Lily walked over to where Ariel was sitting. She heard the room go silent. She picked Ariel up and placed her on her hip and turned to face Madame Malkin and James. James was staring at her and she wasn't sure what to think about that. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually it looks as though you may not need any alterations done. The dress looks fantastic on you!" Madame Malkin gushed.

Lily blushed profusely. "Thank you, Marcella." She whispered as she felt the heat of her blush creep from her face down her neck and onto her chest.

Marcella waved her wand and the pins on James' robes disappeared and stitches formed making the necessary alterations. The robes fit him perfectly now. James looked at himself quickly in the mirror, "We'll take both sets of robes. You've always done well picking out robes for my family. And this time has been no exception."

"Thank you for your compliment, Mr. Potter. I'll make the necessary arrangements." Marcella moved toward the door, but Lily's voice stopped her from leaving.

"Marcella, how much do these robes cost?" She couldn't believe that James wasn't going to check the price. The robes she was wearing were obviously of high quality. She was worried that they might cost 100 galleons, maybe more. With the current exchange rate at 5 pounds to one galleon, that would be far to much to pay for a set of robes.

Madame Malkin stared at Lily for a moment. She wasn't going to lose this sale because the new Mrs. Potter was cheap. They had the money to spend on these robes. "Your set is 2000 galleons. Mr. Potter's is 1000. Is there a problem with that?"

Lily was dumbfounded. Why would anyone spend so much on a set of robes. She was about to speak up and tell Madame Malkin off for letting her touch these robes, let alone try them on when she knew they were so far out of her price range, when James answered the witch's question.

"There's no problem. Please ring up the sale, have my Gringotts account debited for the amount. Thank you, Marcella." The last sentence was an obvious dismissal. James waited for the witch to leave before turning to Lily. "I already knew the price of the robes. Customarily the shopkeeper will keep all discussion of money out of a wife's hearing. It's not something I necessarily agree with, but you shouldn't ask for information like that from a shopkeeper. If you want the information you should ask me in private. It's unseemly" His voice was tight.

"James, we can't afford this! My wedding dress didn't cost a quarter of what this set of robes costs. You're about to spend 15, 000 pounds on two sets of robes we'll wear maybe a dozen times!"

"One, we won't wear these robes a dozen times. My mother would roll over in her grave. To wear the same set more than once would be a travesty of epic proportions. Two, trust me. We can afford this. Please change, we'll talk about this more later."

Lily made her way back to the pink dressing rooms to change.

* * *

After the shopping outing Ariel was tired and cranky, so the second the family got home Lily took her up to bed for a nap. When Lily came back downstairs she went straight to the living room to see if James needed anything from her. When she came within his line of vision she asked, "James, is there anything you'd like me to do for you? I have Belle's bachelorette party tonight, but I don't have anything to do until then."

"We should probably talk about what happened today, don't you think?" He asked softly, staring at the steaming cup of tea he held in his hands.

Lily sighed and took a seat next to him on the couch. She turned so her knees and body were pointed toward him at a 45 degree angle. She took a deep breath and admitted,. "I know I messed up, but I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong."

"Lily, the muggle and magical worlds are very different. Where you're from men and women are treated as equals. There are laws to protect anyone from discriminating based on gender. In the magical world, it's the other way around. There are no laws. Convention holds that in a pureblooded couple the woman will sit back and allow her husband to control everything. With most couples affected by the marriage law this won't be too big of an issue, because the pureblooded husband has two wives. The pureblooded one to take out and the muggleborn who stays at home and never comes out in public. With our arrangement you're going to have to learn the pureblooded ways and you're going to have to use them when we are among others." Throughout this speech is eyes remained staring straight into his tea. He took a sip. He couldn't even look at Lily as he said the words. He knew he sounded like his father had every time James had pulled a prank in school. 'Be the best, Uphold the family name, etc.' He'd hated it growing up. And now here he was chewing Lily out for not knowing about it. Finally he was able to look up and turn to Lily. What he saw made him hate himself even more.

Lily was so ashamed. She'd been such an embarrassment to James today that he couldn't even look at her. She felt tears begin to run down her cheeks and off of her chin. She moved to stare at her hands before she responded, "I'm sorry." She stopped for an unattractive sniffle, "Perhaps I'm not good enough for this. If a pureblooded woman would know this stuff already, then perhaps you should marry one of them. Nothing is stopping you."

Her tears broke his heart and her words cut him to the quick. "Lily, that's not what I was trying to say."

"I just-I need a moment to myself." Lily stood and began walking from the living room. She heard James get up behind her and quickened her pace. When she hit the stairs she broke into a run. When she got into their bedroom she shut the door and cast a wandless locking charm on it. James would be able to break it eventually, but it would buy her some time to finish her crying jag. She removed her shoes and laid down on the bed, curling herself into a ball around her pillow. She pressed the pillow to her face and began sobbing uncontrollably. She would never be able to learn it all. She was stupid and ugly and awful. She really didn't know how she'd managed to not mess up this badly before. Now James wanted someone else, someone with the right training, the right background, and with the right blood to make James want them. Lily knew she would never be like that. Worse than that, she knew that a girl who deserved someone like James was being married off the next day to a person as dead inside as she was. Belle didn't deserve to have to marry Kingsley any more than James deserved to have to marry her.

Lily felt the other side of the bed depress. She turned to look and saw that James had found a way past her locking charms, she figured she must not have heard him come in over her own sobs. She turned back to her pillow. She wasn't in any shape to argue right now.

James moved closer to Lily on the bed until his body was fitted against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him as she cried. He began to whisper into her hair, "Shhh, I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He continued to whisper into her ear as she cried until her sobs stopped. He noticed that her breathing was deep and even leading him to believe that she was asleep. It didn't take long, holding her within his arms, for him to follow her into dreamland.

**A/N- I hope that this chapter made up for the long wait you had. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
